Broken Promises
by Trickster707
Summary: What if Caleb and Pogue had sisters?What if those sisters were forced to go away?Now they come back asking for help and find more trouble than they wanted. Set before and during the movie. Rated M for later chapters and bad language. Reid/OC, Tyler/OC
1. Intoduction

**So this is my first real story, so please take it easy on me, I will accept any advice and criticism but NO FLAMES.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Danni and Amy, I do not own the covenant but I wish I owned Reid!**

**Introduction: Characters**

**Daniela Crystal Danvers: **Younger sister of Caleb Jonathan Danvers, she stands at 5'8 with long black pin strait hair that reach just past her shoulders, bright green eyes trait of her grandmother, athletic body with curves in the right places, generally considered hot, has 4 tattoos one on the back of her neck of a dragon around a rose, one on the inside of her left ankle of Celtic protection symbol, one on her right wrist with a wolf and one on her right hip the symbol of the covenant, she has two piercings on each ear and one on her bellybutton. Currently lives in New York and is sharing an apartment with her best friend Amy Katherine Parry. She is 16. Born at April's fool's day (1st of April).1 year younger from Caleb. Nicknames: Danni, wolf, Crys, Ela

**Amelia**** Katherine Parry: **Younger sister of Christopher Pogue Parry, she stands at 5'6 with wavy light brown hair that go past her shoulders, warm brown eyes like her mother, slightly athletic with curves and is also considered hot by the male population, she also has four tattoos, one on the outside of her right ankle the same protection Celtic symbol that Danni has, one on her right wrist with a fox, one on her right shoulder blade with the covenant symbol and one on her left hip of a lily and a butterfly, she has two piercings on her left ear and three on her right as well as a nose piercing. She likes to run. A strait A student, she is smart and not afraid to show it. She currently shares an apartment with her best friend Daniela Crystal Danvers. She is 16 one month younger than Daniela. Born at the 1rst of May, one year younger from Pogue. Nicknames: Amy, Ames, fox, Kath (rarely used)

They both have the power but theirs is a lot weaker than the boys and it doesn't age them but hurts them physically. Danni uses more that Amy who rarely uses (if at all).They ran away from home when they were 14 not being able to take the hate they were receiving from their families. They were never accepted from their families because of the power and that fact that no girls should have ever been born in the covenant, more or less with the power. The only ones that ever gave them some kind of affection were their brothers and Reid Alexander Garwin and Tyler James Simms. Reid used to be Danni's best friend and Tyler Amy's that changed that the day before they left. Without an obvious reason the four boys stared treating the girls like everyone else and they left them broken and sad as all the promises they ever made about being together and friends forever were broken. The same night the girls left. No one has ever seen them or heard from them ever since, but that is about to change!


	2. Prologue

**This is the prologue, the first chapter will be up very soon.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Danni and Amy, I do not own the covenant but I wish I owned Reid!**

**Prologue**

_**2 years ago**_

It was raining outside and the dark night sky on Ipswich was heavy. Two girls were on the front steps of a manor talking.

"We can't stay hear any more Ames we have to go." Danni said to her friend.

"But what about the guys?" Amy asked on the verge of tears. "What about the guys Ames, you saw how they were, they don't want us here anymore Ames, just like everybody else they want as gone."

"You don't know that." Amy said and now the tears were flowing freely down her face.

"Yes I do, you want to know why? Because they told me right on my face that they would be better without us. I believe Reid's exact words were bad spoiled little brats who care only about what they want. He told me he hates me Ames, he made me cry for the first time ever since I was 5.I am not going to stay here if they don't want us, but I am not leaving without you." Danni was pissed, hurt, and mostly tired of all the hate that they were getting without knowing what they did to deserve it. She was done with them, all of them.

Amy looked at her best friend and saw the pain in her eyes. She was right, if they didn't want them then why should they stay? Even the boys were now against them. Her own brother had told her that she and Danni were just a bargain. With tears in her eyes she nodded to her friend.

"Ok you are right, but how are we going to leave? We don't have money, or a car."

Danni's eyes sparked with mischief.

"Go get your things and any money you can find in your house and live the rest to me."

"Ok, just don't do something stupid."

Danni rolled her eyes.

"Meet me hear in half an hour and don't worry, I always do something stupid."

Amy couldn't help but laugh.

"Right, off course you will. I'll be here in half an hour, don't make me wait and try not to wake anyone up."

"Same to you girl."

The two friends went their separate ways. Danni went in her house and into her room. Her eyes flashed and all her bags were packed and ready to go. With a wince for the newly formed gash on her left hand she went out of her room and to her dad's office. There behind a painting was the safe that her father keeps the cash. With another flash of her eyes and an other gash on her hand the safe was empty and the bag she had with her was full. After that she went back to her room and in her bathroom for some bandages since the gashes were bleeding and she was about to get some more. She walks out of her bathroom and called up on the power again and made her bags all go down to the garage were she went herself. She searched the garage for the right car and found it near the exit. A black European Jeep Cherokee. She may have hated her father but he could choose cars well. She silently thanked Caleb for one last time for teaching her how to drive. With a flash of her eyes the keys were in her hand and the garage door and the gates were opening. She could barely feel her arm any more. She warped the bandages around her arm and opens the Jeep. She put her bags inside, got in and started it. She looked at her watch and saw that she had 10 more minutes before Amy came to meet her. She took that time to take care of her arm.

10 minutes later Amy opened the trunk and put as many bags as she could in and the rest on the back sit. She got in the car and stayed quiet.

"Once we get out of the gates I want you to use and close them and the garage doors." Danni said while steel taking care of her arm.

Amy looked at her with a horror stricken face.

"Don't look at me like that, my arm is bleeding from a hundred different places." Danni said without looking at her.

"Ok, Ok, I'll do it but don't expect me to do it often." Amy said giving in.

"I don't." Said Danni and she started the car and drove out of the gates. Amy's eyes flashed and the garage door and the gates closed. When Amy took care of her own wound she turned to her friend.

"Now what?"

"I am thinking New York."

"It's a big city."

"That's the point, no one will be able to find us there."

"You have a point, so much money do we have?"

"How much did you get from your house?"

"About 5000$ but I don't think we can make it with that much."

Danni smirked and looked at her friend for a brief moment.

"Don't worry, we got enough."

Amy smiled understanding what her friend had done. They stayed silent until they reached the Ipswich borders.

Amy turned to her friend and smiled.

"By the way, nice choice on the car."

"Yeah, it was the only one that could fit all our things….Plus its my dads favorite." She added with a smirk.

They both laughed as they continued their way to New York and an unknown future.

**Sooooo tell me what you guys think!!**

**Love it, hate it? Just tell me, I can take it!**


	3. Escape

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Escape**_

**Present**

Danni was working late at a near by dinner. She was making an extra shift cause she could use the extra money. She and Amy had been living in NY for the past 2 years and they were doing fine. Getting in school wasn't as hard as they thought it would have been and they both got jobs deciding that it was better to keep the most of the money from home for emergences.

Danni was cleaning tables when her phone rang. She flipped it open knowing it was Amy from the ring tone.

"Hey Fox what's up?"

"He is out." Came the frightened voice of her best friend.

"He is out and he is here, right out the door screaming for you D!!!!"

"HOW THE HELL DID HE GOT OUT? Are you okay? Listen hold him off as long as you can, I'm coming." Danni said leaving the table and the cloth taking out her apron grabbing her bag and running out of the diner to her apartment.

Once she reached the flat she practically flew up the stairs to the 1st floor only to find her apartment door broken and on the floor.

"Shit!!!"

She walked in and she saw her best friend unconscious on the floor with her ex-boyfriend on top of her ready to hit her again while he screamed: "Where is she?"

Amy took the leg of a broken chair and made her eyes flash.

"I am right here asshole!!!!" and she hit him right on the head knocking him out.

She ran to Amy and started shaking her while her eyes flashed again and all their things were packed and in the car.

She had managed to lessen the effect they had on her so when she used on minor things she didn't get seriously hurt, but her energy drained.

She picked her friend up and made them disappear and reappear in the car. She put Amy in the passenger sit and started the car suddenly feeling very tired from the apparitation. She drove away, and drove and drove and drove until they were out of NY. She found a motel and stopped. She rented a room and carried Amy inside along with two duffel bags. She laid Amy on one of the two beds and she sat on the other. She looked over at her friend and started taking care of her wounds while she was thinking about what had just happened.

*I can't believe they let him out that son of a bitch, last time he almost raped me!!!!*

Mark was the only thing that had gone wrong these 2 years and it was enough to ruin everything. Having a crazy ex-boyfriend on your ass was not easy!!! They had been going out for nearly two months when things started going crazy. He started being possessive and extremely jealous, one day Danni had had enough and broke up with him and that was what did it for him. He had tried to rape her only to get his balls handed to him, but that didn't stop him from coming after her again obviously. Once she was done with Amy's wounds she laid back on her bed and sight deeply. She heard her phone go off and she picked it up without thinking much about it.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Oh sweetheart, you know who I am and you know what I want, I just wanted to tell you that sooner or later I am going to get it!!!" She heard Mark's voice on the other side of the line before hanging up. She just hoped it was latter than sooner and she fell on an exhausted sleep.

**Amy's POV**

*Arg….what the hell happened?* I woke up in a dark room in the middle of the night, since it was pitch black outside, with a killer headache.

*Oh right that bustard found us and got me pretty well from what I can tell from the headache.* Suddenly I started to panic realizing what had happened.

*Where the hell am I? What exactly happened? Where is Danni?? OMG!!!!* I looked around franticly, but calmed down when I saw Danni on the next bed sleeping peacefully. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

*Oh thank God!!! She obviously came in time and got us both out of there, she looks exhausted, must have used a lot, she is always there to save my ass. Why the hell don't I ever use? If I did I could have gotten myself out of there!!! Damn I'm stupid, stupid, stupid!!!!* Thinking that much really didn't do any good for my headache so I figured might as well go back to sleep and I'll deal with my stupidity tomorrow and with that I laid back down and fell asleep.

**End Amy's POV**

**Normal POV**

When Danni woke up the next morning she didn't feel much better than the night before. Her whole body was in pain and her head wasn't any better. She heard the shower running, which meant that Amy was awake.

*Good at least she doesn't have a concussion.*

She got up and went to her duffel to get some Advil but changed her mind when her stomach growled. She needed to eat first. She went back to the bed and sat down. There was no way in hell she was going to go get breakfast, she could barely walk.

The shower turned of and ten minutes later Amy stepped out of the bathroom dressed in jeans and a tank top while towel drying her hair.

"You are going to get breakfast because I am hungry, tired, in pain, and on top of that you had a shower first" Danni said without looking at her. Amy smiled and shook her head knowing that her friend had every right to be asking what she was asking. "How are you feeling by the way?" Danni asked now looking up.

"I'm Ok I guess just a small headache. How are you?"

"Like I am on heaven and a truck just run over me, trust me it's the best feeling ever!!! You should try it some time!!!!" Danni said with heavy sarcasm dripping from every word.

Amy smiled at her friend *At least she hasn't lost her humor.*

"Alright I'm gonna go get us some food, you go get a shower. What do you want?" Amy asked while throwing the towel away.

"Chocolate chip pancakes, a couple of bagels and coffee, and don't take forever!!!" Danni said while getting up and heading to the shower.

"Ok Wolf, won't be long!" Amy said taking the room keys and leaving the room.

Danni got in the bathroom shed her clothes, started the shower and waited for the water to adjust. While waiting for the water she looked at the mirror and made a face at the person she saw.

She looked tired with black circles under her eyes, she was pail and the scares on her hands were very visible.

*Damn, what can a fucking apparition do!! I look like Rene Zellweger on a VERY VERY VERY VERY bad day*(yeah I am not a big fun of Zellweger and I don't think she is attractive so sue me).

She stepped in the shower and let the water wash away the pain and exhaustion. She washed her hair with cinnamon flavored shampoo and her body with cherry body wash. They were her favorites and Amy had vanilla shampoo and strawberry body wash, they never changer it. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and went outside to get dressed. She put on a long sleeved black shirt with striped red sleeves and torn jeans. It was the beginning of the September and it was a bit chilly. She sat on the bed feeling a little better.

The door opened and in stepped Amy with a bag at one hand and two coffees at the other.

Danni leaped at her and took the bag from her hands put it on the table, took out her breakfast and started swallowing it down like the hungry wolf that she was.

Amy chuckled at her friend giving justice to her given nickname.

They finished their breakfast with Danni beating the hell out of Amy finish half the time from her. Danni took her coffee which was black and went to take the Advil that she wanted so much.

"You might as well take one yourself, your head has got to hurt." She said to her friend and through her the bottle. Amy took one while Danni took two since her headache was twice as worse.

"Soooooooo what are we going to do?" Amy asked her friend knowing very well that they could not go back.

"I have no idea but there is no way in hell we are going back at N.Y. , he called me last night to tell me that no matter what he is going to get what he wants. Arg!!!!! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. He fucking ruined everything……I fucking ruined everything!!!! We were fine but I had to go and find the worse SOAB in the fucking world and hook up with him!!!! Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey, it's not your fault honey, don't blame this on yourself, he is the crazy one, not you. We will figure something out, don't worry we are going to be fine, we have money to last us for at least two years unemployed thanks to you so don't worry we will be just fine."

"Yeah Ames but he won't stop. He will fucking scan the fucking earth and he will find me and you will be in danger again, I can't risk that Fox, I can't!!!"

"Don't you even think about saying what I know you are thinking!!! I am not leaving you alone no matter what the hell you have in mind!! We stick together no matter what, they broke their promises to us Wolf, we are not going to break the promises we made to each other." Amy said taking her friend by the shoulders and looking at her in the eye.

Danny gave her friend a small forced half smile.

"Ok but we can't stay at one place for long."

"Well we could go somewhere that there is no way he could find us and ever if he did he wouldn't be able to hurt us." Amy said finally voicing what she had been thinking all morning.

Danni's head shot up and she glared at her friend which made Amy back away from her slightly.

"We are NOT going back there!!!! There is a reason we left and that reason remains. We are NOT going back to that hell hole. The next time I will ever step foot on Ipswich grounds will be for their funerals!! But if you want to go I will not stop you."

Danni said with venom dripping from her voice. She got up but swayed because of the pain that erupted in her body. Amy steadied her but she shrugged her of and went to the bathroom to splash her face with some water. She was angry and not with just someone but she was angry at the world!!! She was angry because her parents hated her, she was angry because her brother and her best friend had betrayed her, she was angry that her boyfriend turned out to be a lunatic, she angry because she couldn't protect her friend, because they were in a dead end and the list went on forever.

Her eyes watered from her frustration but there was no way she would let the tears fall. She hadn't cried for two years and she wasn't about to start. She cleared her mind and walked out of the bathroom.

Amy was sitting on the bed waiting for her. She new her friend hated everything about Ipswich more than she did. At list when she left she still had a person who cared about her. Tyler never betrayed her, he was loyal and true to her to the very end. That night she had gone to him once she had packed and cried in his arms, he had promised her that he would always love her and he had given her her first kiss, she new when she left that she was in love with Tyler Simms and that he loved her back and that kept her going. Danni on the other hand had no one left, her brother had told her she was unwanted and her best friend and the boy she was in love with (even if she will never admit it) had said that he hated her. Danni had always been protective of Amy and had always put her ass in the line for her but after that day Amy new that it wasn't only because of how much her friend cared about her but also because she was the only thing left, she had nothing else in her life and she would do anything and everything to keep that last piece safe.

"Pack the bags I am going to pay for the room." Danni said once she stepped out of the bathroom.

Amy looked at her funny. "Why? Where are we going?"

"Boston." Was the only replay she got before Danni disappeared out the door.

#######

They were sitting in the car in silence while Danni drove towards Boston. She didn't know why she had decided to go there, since she wanted to be as far away from that hell hole as possible, but something in her gut told her that she should go that way. While they were driving Danni's phone rang.

"Who and what?"

"Ohhh sweetheart again with the same questions." Came the voice from the other line that made Danni freeze momentarily.

Amy noticed the change in her friend and she new who it was.

"We have been through this before haven't we? By the way you are faster than I thought. You see I just arrived at this wonderful motel and they told me you left a day ago, that is a shame but you are not that difficult to identify you see, not many girls as hot as you and your friend go around so it's quiet easy to spot you. Just so you know I will catch up to you and when I do you will kiss many things goodbye!!!!" and with that he hung up.

Danni closed the phone and said nothing but only accelerated.

When they reached Boston it was 5 in the afternoon. They found a hotel and booked a room and made sure that their information wouldn't be given away to anyone. What neither of them new was that Mark was a lot closer than what they thought and they were about to fight for their lives.


	4. Desperate times

**This is chapter two, I hope you like it, enjoy!**

**Warning: If you are a Kate Tuney fan DON'T read this story, there will be Kate bashing in the future!!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Danni and Amy, I don't own the Covenant but I wish I owned Reid!!**

_**Desperate times**_

They had been staying at the hotel for two days and no sign of Mark but they weren't relaxing. Danni was on guard 24/7. She had barely slept for two days but the adrenaline in her blood made sure that she was perfectly awake and strong every second of every day that passed. She had a feeling that something very very very bad was going to happen and that kept her up.

Amy on the other hand was a little more relaxed knowing that she was just half an hour away from home and that even if her friend refused to go to them, she would.

They were getting ready for bed but Danni was on edge.

"D you have to sleep sometime you can't keep it up like that!"

"Will you do me a favor and pack our staff and get them to the car? Sleep in your clothes and don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"Why would I pack I thought we were living tomorrow night!!!"

"Change of plans. Oh and tonight if you can, sleep with an eye open, mine may not be enough!!"

"Yeah sure but why?"

"I've got a bad feeling."

That was all Amy needed to hear. She wasn't about to question Danni's feeling cause she new that 99% of the time it was right.

Amy made her eyes flash and the things were packed and in the car. Danni looked at her friend surprised.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"You just used to pack the things!!!"

"Yeah so?"

"Fox you haven't used for two years now, what changed?"

"Well I figured that I have it, I might as well use it, I mean it doesn't affect you like it used to so I should get it there to."

"Oh right, just so you know it doesn't get any better than this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that what I have now is as far as we can go. It says it in the Book of Damnations."

"How the hell do you remember the bloody book? I only read it once and I barely remember the title"

"Well I read it more than once. Caleb used to take me to the Colony house so I would read the books there. I stayed for hours with Gorman coming every once in a while to ask if I wanted something."

"That's were you kept disappearing all the time."

"Yep you caught me!! Now go to sleep, if anything happens I'll wake you up."

Amy went to bed and she was asleep in a mater of seconds.

Danni's senses were on high alert.

An hour into the night and still nothing, but the feeling wouldn't go away.

Danni was sitting on a chair and was looking out the window when it started raining. Thunder and lightning stroke lightning up the area around the hotel and that's when she saw him. He was standing right outside the gates of the hotel and was looking straight at her.

Danni shot up from her chair and woke Amy up.

"Ames, Ames wake up he's here!"

"Shit!!!! What do we do?"

"Can you help me cast a spell on him?"

Amy looked at her horrified. They were not that powerful to be able to cast spells easily and without getting hurt.

"Are you crazy? A spell can get us killed and you know it, we are not strong enough!!!"

"We have no other choice other that or I throw him around in the room and exposure is not on my plans today. You don't have to do much, just enforce me, I will do a simple sense spell for sight. It's the easiest kind and the less powerful, please help out on this one!!"

"Ok, Ok what do you want me to do?"

Danni's eyes flashed fire and then turned black and so did Amy's.

"Just enforce my power nothing else."

Amy nodded and used her power to make her friend stronger while Danni started chanting the spell she had memorized from the book. Half way in the spell the door burst open and Mark stepped in the room.

Danni concentrated harder while she felt her body draining from energy.

"Finally I found you!!" Mark yelled and laughed. His laughter was cruel and crazy.

Danni felt Amy stumble at her side and started chanting faster.

Mark was walking to her and Danni was thankful that it was dark and he couldn't see their eyes.

Amy collapsed on the floor unconscious and Danni was left alone.

"Now you're mine!!!"

Right when Mark was about to reach out and grab her she finished the spell and a scream erupted in the room coming from Mark. His eyes were burning and he was stumbling all over the room screaming and cursing.

Danni collapsed next to Amy and tried to wake her up. Amy was bleeding from several places and there was no way she was waking up.

Not being strong enough to walk Danni didn't let her eyes fade to their normal color but instead she materialized both of them in the car and started it. She was barely conscious but she new that if Amy was to survive there was only one place she could go and she couldn't waste a minute.

The 2 hour drive from Boston to Ipswich was turned into 45 minutes with Danni driving like a maniac and using to go even faster.

She was desperate and desperate times called for desperate measures and she new she had to make it to the first house of the four she was looking for. The Parry manor came in view and Danni sped towards it. She opened the gates with yet another call on the power, got in turn the car of and carried Amy to the front door and started pounding on it.

She fell to her knees still holding Amy, she too had started to bleed and was in no better shape than her unconscious friend and she was barely holding on.

The door open and Pogue appeared. He looked at them, pure shock written all over his face.

Danni gathered all the strength she had left in her body and looked up at him and whispered one word and then passed out.

"Help!"

**Ok there goes chapter 2!**

**Please review and tell me what you guys think, any opinion accepted, but NO FLAMES!!**


	5. Difficult choices and heavy thoughts

**Ok here is chapter 3, enjoy!**

**I want to thank you guys for the reviews, the favorites, the alerts, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, I love them so keep them coming!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Danni and Amy, I don't own the Covenant but I wish I owned Reid!!**

_**Difficult choices**__** and heavy thoughts**_

**The son's ****POV**

*Holly shit!!!* Was the first thing that past through his head and he stood there looking down at the two unconscious girls.

*HOLLY SHIT!!!* Seeing the blood that surrounded the two girls made him understand how bad things were.

He carried them both inside and put them down on the sofas and called for the housekeeper to help him take care of their wounds.

The bleeding wouldn't stop on neither of them and he was starting to panic.

He told the housekeeper to keep trying and he went to call Caleb.

"Come on man pick up, pick up, pick up!!"

"_Hey man what's up?"_

"Get Reid and Tyler and come to my place ASAP!!!"

"_Dude you sound panicked what's wrong?"_

"Will you just do it!!!?"

"_Ok, Ok we are coming. We'll be t__here in 10'"_

"Be hear in 5'" and he hung up.

He went back in the living room and saw the housekeeper all over his best friend's sister.

"Miss Parry's bleeding has stopped sir but I can't get miss Danvers's bleeding to stop, she needs to go to the hospital or she won't last much longer sir!!!"

"Ok Maria you can go I will take care of it."

"Yes sir."

The doorbell rang and Pogue flu to it and opened the door to see Caleb, Reid and Tyler standing in front of him with worry on their faces.

"Move don't just stand there!!"

"What's wrong man?"

"Reid shut up and move."

They stepped in the living room and all three of them instantly froze.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT, DO SOMETHING!!!"

He was over Daniela with his eyes black so he would stop the bleeding, it didn't work, he needed more power.

"Help me stop her bleeding."

The three other boys snapped out of their daze and let their eyes flood black as they stopped Daniela's bleeding.

"They need to go to the hospital and fast!!" Caleb said while looking at the unnaturally pale face of his sister.

"And how the hell are we going to explain what happened man? We don't even know, and besides, they are under aged and they will contact the parents which I am sure as hell we don't want them to know they are back!!!" Tyler tried to reason with Caleb while he hovered over Amy checking her.

"Well their wounds are closed so lets move them to rooms and we see what happens." Caleb said.

"Yeah I guess that's the best we can do, but we have to be careful cause they not Ok, they both lost a lot of blood and we don't know what might happen.

They all agreed and moved Amy to her old room and Danni in on of the guest rooms.

"One of us has to stay with them." Pogue said while looking at his brothers.

"I will stay with Amy!!" Tyler said. They nodded and Reid and Caleb stared at each other. Neither of them wanted to stay with Danni. Tyler just rolled his eyes and went to Amy's room.

"Who will stay with Danni?" asked Pogue.

"Don't know." The other two answered.

"Well you guys figure it out I'm going for a shower, I'm covered in blood." Pogue said and walked of to his room.

Reid and Caleb continued to stare at each other.

"I'm not staying with her man, she's your sister." Reid said.

Caleb glared at him.

None of them trusted the girls except maybe Tyler. What their parents had told them still in their heads only Tyler seemed to find them complete bullshit as he had called them, when their parents talked to them. It had taken them quite some time to make Tyler look at them again for believing what their parents had told them and for treating the girls like they had.

"Well then I guess she will be staying alone tonight!" Caleb said looking down.

Tyler came out of Amy room and stood in front of them, an unreadable expression on his face. He stared at them and then frowned.

"You realize that they almost died tonight right? They came to us when they needed help and you still think, after two years of them being completely vanished, and no signs of them, that they want our powers because they are weak? You still believe the fucking bullshit they sold to us so they could have their reputation and their minds clear?" Tyler was getting angry.

"As far as I know if they really wanted our powers they wouldn't have left in the first place. Danni wouldn't have cried when you told her you hated her, and they definitely wouldn't have showed up at Pogue's door half dead begging for help!! Now get over yourselves and one of you better go to Danni's room and stay with her NOW!!!!" and with that Tyler stormed back inside Amy's room leaving a shocked Reid and a dumbstruck Caleb in the hallway.

"I'll go" said Reid "You go get a shower, you are covered with blood as well."

Caleb only nodded and walked of. They all new were to go since they had rooms on each others houses.

Reid went in Danni's room and saw her just laying there looking deathly pale. He sat down on the bed beside her. Tyler was right. It made sense. Their parents always hated the two girls for no obvious reason. They only ones that actually cared were them. The four of them, and they destroyed everything that day. That was the plan of their parents but they didn't know it. They had believed everything and they had hurt them. So the next day that they found them, their staff and a car gone they were very surprised but the parents looked like they had been given a birthday present. Only Caleb's dad was angry because his favorite car was missing. Ever since that day they hadn't heard from the girls in two years, and now here they were at their doorstep asking for help.

Reid stared at Danni for what seemed like ages thoughts running through his head. He had said the worst thing anyone could ever say to her and not only that but he still could find it in him to believe what Tyler was saying even if he never was a big fan of the elders himself.

After a while he fell asleep by her side, his hand subconsciously going around her waist.

Tyler was looking at the girl laying next to him and he couldn't believe he was seeing her and that she was real. He had believed he would never see her again. He still loved her, like he had promised her he would. He was angry at his brothers. Actually he was plain pissed at them for what they had just done but he let it slip his mind for now and focused on the girl in his arms, the girl that he had been waiting, for the last two years, to come back so he could kiss her again and now he had her in his arms and once she was awake he was going to kiss her and tell her just how much he still loved her. With thoughts of their first kiss Tyler fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Caleb was laying on his bed thinking about what Tyler had said. He had to admit that he had a point but he refused to believe that his parents would say something like what they had said if it was a lie. He wasn't sure what to feel about his sister being back but the condition of both of them were worried him and a million questions ran through his head *What if a demon was following them and they brought him hear? What if Tyler is right and they are all lies? What if he is not and they are here because I ascend soon and Pogue right after me? How did they end up like this? What will happen when our parents return and find them there?* He was struggling with everything going through his head. He tried to push them aside and that he would worry about it tomorrow, and with that he fell in a troubled and restless sleep.

Pogue was shocked. He never believed he would see his baby sister again. What surprised him the most was the fact that he was actually happy to see her, even if it was like this, and he was worried about her. He questioned how someone could ever get so many injuries. What their parents had said didn't even cross his mind, he was just happy his baby sister was home and that she was safe with Tyler in her room. With that thought he fell into a surprisingly peaceful sleep.

**Ok that's it! Tell me what you think please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Meetings, reunions and nightmares

**Hi guys, chapter 4 is here!!!!**

**Thank you all again for the reviews and favorites and alerts thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Danni and Amy, I don't own the Covenant but I wish I owned Reid!!**

_**M**__**eetings, reunions and nightmares**_

Reid woke up the next morning feeling a body next to his.

He lifted his head and looked at the body next to his and the events of last night came back to him. He frowned at his hand and took it from around her. She was still out and looking pale but some of her color was back. He stood up and looked at her, not knowing why he reached out and stroked her pale cheek. Her skin was cold, ice-cold. He frowned again and retrieved his hand not knowing what had gotten into him.

He was still weary of both of the girls no matter what Tyler said and no matter how much sense it made. He couldn't trust them. For once he was siding with Caleb.

He left and went downstairs to the kitchen to eat something.

He found his brothers sitting at the island on stools eating breakfast.

He poured himself a cup of coffee and took a bagel from the fridge and put on the toaster. 10 minutes later he sat down and started to eat.

They were all silent. They didn't know what to say or do for that matter. Their parents were due to come back in four days and they wouldn't be pleased if they found the girls there.

"We need to talk!" Caleb said breaking the silence.

"Ok let's talk then." Tyler said knowing very well what they needed to talk about.

"They can't stay here. They can't stay in any of our houses for that matter. I for one don't trust them and I don't think you should either. Our parents must NOT learn about this, not in a million years. Once they wake up we tell them they are not welcome and hopefully they will go willingly, if not we will make them." Caleb said taking up his leader role a little too seriously.

Tyler was looking at him with his mouth hanging open and anger was boiling inside him.

"Are you fucking crazy man? She is your fucking baby sister!!! Your sister man!!! You are going to throw her out while something is obviously wrong and something might be after them? You really hate them so much? They never did anything to you!!! All you are counting your hatred on, is some bullshit that our parents told us two years ago!!! Did you ever feel the slightest threat from them? Danni always looked up to you, she loved you more than anything and she would have done anything to make her big brother happy because he was the only one who took care of her when her parents treated her like dirt!!! And not only did you force her to leave but also are threatening to hurt her if she doesn't leave when she wakes up? What the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler yelled, he was fuming again.

Caleb looked at him, but didn't say anything.

"I don't know what you say man but my sister is back and she isn't leaving. I'm more than happy that she finally came home and there is no way I am letting her out of my sight before she is completely healed and what did this to her pays. I always had my doubts about what we were told that day and the more I hear Tyler the more it makes sense. Amy is back and she is staying."

Pogue said calmly making Tyler look at him and grin.

"At least someone isn't completely crazy around here. Reid man what do you think?" Tyler asked Reid not knowing what to expect from his blonde friend.

Reid was deep in thought. He didn't want to deny the fact that Tyler made sense and that he hoped he was right but he wasn't sure. What if he was wrong? Reid couldn't believe what he was about to say but he thought that maybe this one time Caleb was right.

"I'm with Caleb on this one man. I don't trust them." Tyler looked at him disappointed.

"Think about it Ty, what if they have a demon after them and he comes here, what if what our parents told us is all true, and they are back because Caleb ascends soon and Pogue right after him, we can't trust them man" Reid tried to explain himself.

Tyler sighed and shook his head.

"Reid is right, we can't trust them, if you want Amy to stay then that's fine, she's your problem, but Daniela is going to leave either you like it or not." Caleb said determined.

"If you throw her out of your house she is going to come to mine and I don't give a shit what the elders say. They can go fuck themselves for all I care." Tyler was determined too. He wasn't about to let neither Caleb nor Reid hurt Danni even more even if that meant being disowned by his own family and his friends never talked to him again. Danni had always been like a sister to him and he loved her just as much as he loved Amy, only in a different way.

Tyler got up and left the kitchen and got to Amy's room to check on her and what he found surprised him pleasantly.

Amy was awake and looking around the room with a big question mark across her beautiful face.

Tyler saw her and smiled. She turned to him and suddenly the question mark was gone replaced by recognition and happiness.

Happy tears filled Amy's eyes once she saw the blue eyed boy on the door.

"Oh my God!!!" She whispered feeling more happy than she had felt in a long time.

Tyler's eyes were also tearing as he went to the bed sat down and pulled the girl in his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"Thank God, I thought I would never see you again Fox!!! I missed you so much!!!" Tyler was now openly crying and so was Amy.

"I thought I was never going to come back Tyler. Oh God I missed you!!! I can't believe I'm here, she said she would never come back unless it was your funeral!!!" Amy was shaking but the last thing she said made her mind go to her best friend.

"Oh God were is Danni? Is she alright? What happened? Arg my head hurts!!!" she said putting her head on her hands.

"Hey calm down, Danni is in the room next door. She was worse than you when you showed up last night and she hasn't woken up yet. As for what happened, all we know is that Danni showed up at Pogue's doorstep with you unconscious in her hands both of you nearly dead. For the rest I was hoping you could feel us in." he said with a hopeful expression.

"Of course, this is my old room!!!" suddenly her expression darkened and she looked at Tyler.

"What did the others say?"

"Pogue is happy to have his baby sister back but Caleb and Reid are… well they are weary. As for the elders, they don't know, they are not here and they won't be for another four days. Now will you tell me what happened?" he was desperate to know so he could prove to the others that he was right.

"I don't think so Tyler, at least not until Danni is awake. It's mainly her story to tell." She told him with a sad smile.

"Ok well let me go get them. Pogue will be so happy, if you get glares from Caleb and Reid don't be fazed. Pogue made it clear that no matter what you are staying and there is nothing they can do about it. I can't believe that the first time Reid ever agreed with Caleb is about banishing Danni." He told her with a frown.

"WHAT? Ty if Danni leaves I leave too. There is no way I am leaving her on her own. She has protected me every day since we were born and I am not about to live her, I'm all she's got Ty, I can't do that to her."

Tyler smiled at her. "Don't worry, there is no way I am letting her go. If her brother throws her out she will stay at my place no matter what the elders say!!!"

Amy lunged at him and squeezed him in a hug "Oh Ty I love you much!!!!!"

"I love you too Fox but I have to go get the others." He said smiling.

"Ok go." And she let go of him.

Tyler got up and run down stairs.

"Guys Amy's awake!!!!!!!"

Pogue was gone in the blink of an eye but the other two didn't move. Tyler glared at them and took off after Pogue.

Once Pogue entered the room he froze upon the sight of his baby sister.

He stood there frozen in place not believing that she was there. Tears were gathering in his eyes.

"Hi bro." Amy said with a small careful voice.

Pogue jumped on the bed and pulled her in his arms hugging her close. He never wanted to let go. No words were shared, they didn't need to be. They just stayed there crying in each others arms. Tyler left the siblings alone and walked down stairs to find the living room empty. Caleb and Reid were gone.

**Daniela's POV**

"_So the Covenant is bigger than__ I expected!!!" Danni heard a male voice say. She couldn't see anything, everything around her was black. She tried to see who was the one talking but she couldn't, there was no one there._

"_That may change my plans just a bit, plus you and your sister are too weak and you are not worth it so I guess I will have someone else do the dirty job of killing you. Maybe I will spare your sister, she is far too weak to be a threat, but you have to go and you will go." The voice said and laughed venomously._

"_Who are you? Show yourself you coward!!!" Danni screamed. She didn't want to admit it but she was getting scared, she didn't know were she was and who this guy was or what he wanted from her. Last think she remembered she was back in Ipswich at Pogue's doorstep bleeding to death with Amy in her arms._

"_Coward?? Oh Danvers you have no idea!!! I can't show you who I am, that would ruin all the fun now wouldn't it?" he sounded like he was smirking and that made Danni angry._

"_Yes you are a coward who is afraid to show his face in fear of being exposed. Who are you and what do you want?"_

"_I AM NOT A COWARD!!!! But now that you mentioned what I want, Power and revenge that is all I want and if you don't want to die you will help me get them both!!" The man said, his voice filled with malice!!!_

"_Over my dead body!!!" Danni screamed._

"_As you wish!!" the man said and suddenly Danni fell to her knees screaming in pain!!!!!!_

**Cliffhanger!!!!! Ha ha ha!!!I am evil! *smiles goofily***

**I know it****'s kinda small again and the next one will be even smaller but I promise I will repay you!!!!!**

**So review and tell me what you think!!!!! ******


	7. Kindness and Coldness

**Ok here's chapter five! Thank you all again for your reviews, favourites and alerts, I love you all!!!!**

**I am soooooooooo sorry this is so small, I promise the next one will be bigger and I plan on posting it sooner that usual!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Danni and Amy, I don't own the Covenant but I wish I owned Reid!!**

_**Kindness and **__**Coldness**_

Danni bolted upright on her bed screaming in pain. She was soaked to the bone with sweat and her whole body hurt like she had been hit by a truck.

She looked around her panting trying to realize were she was.

She recognized the room. It was the room she would always stay in at the Parry manor when her Amy and the boys had a sleepover, sometimes though it was just her and Amy.

*AMY!!!!!* With that thought she bolted from the room, even if everything was spinning and her body hurt she had to find Amy and make sure she was alright.

She found her way to Amy's old room and got in. What she saw shocked her greatly. Pogue was on Amy's bed hugging her close to him not wanting to let go.

When Pogue heard the door he didn't say anything figuring it was one of the boys or all of them, but when he heard the voice of the intruder he froze again.

"Pogue?" Danni asked, not being able to believe that Pogue actually acted like he really missed his sister.

"D?"

With the sound of her best friends voice Amy lifted her head from her brother's chest and looked at her.

"Wolf!!!! Oh thank God you're Ok."

"Oh Fox I'm so sorry!!! I should have never asked you to help I'm sorry, so sorry" Danni said and went to hug her friend that was now free from her brothers grip.

"Hey don't say that. There was no way I was letting you do it yourself. Besides, we are both alive and well and as you can see I got my brother back!!!!!" Amy couldn't help but smile brightly.

"Yeah I see that. Good for you and good for him Fox!!!"

Danni said while glaring at Pogue. He might be nice to Amy now but Danni wasn't about to let go of the past so easily.

"So were is the rest of the boy band and why may I ask the change of attitude toward your sister?" Danni asked slightly curious on both subjects, but she didn't let it show in her voice. Her voice was cold, harsh, bitter and sarcastic all together and her eyes held nothing but coldness and hate.

Pogue noticed the change in Danni's dominion and was rather surprised. She had turned from the sweet and kind girl talking to Amy to a cold hearted creature with nothing but bitterness all over her and a glare to kill when she talked to him.

"Tyler is probably downstairs making Amy something to eat."

He said not daring to look her in the eye.

"Yeah Baby boy always took care of his baby girl." Danni teased Amy, the sweetness and kindness in her voice showing up again.

At that moment the door opened and in stepped Tyler with a tray of food. "Hey man the other two morons left." He said not looking up from the tray as he tried not to spill the juice. He walked to the bed and put the tray down. "I swear I'm gonna……"

Tyler stopped talking once his eyes spotted Danni. "Oh god you're up."

"Hi, Tyler!" Danni said with a forced fake smile on her lips.

Tyler pulled her to him and and hugged her to death.

Tyler was the only one that wasn't going to meet her almost permanent cold and bitter side and deadly glare, since he didn't disserve it.

"Man can you go and call the others so we can finally figure things out?" Tyler asked Pogue who nodded and headed out of the room but not before kissing his sister's cheek.

Once Pogue was out Tyler started bombing questions at her.

"Why, what, who, how, where, when??????" He asked all kinds of questions until Danni had enough and stopped him.

"Ty, Ty, TY!!!!" She yelled to get his attention.

Tyler stopped and blushed.

"I will answer everything once the others come so I will only have to say it once and that is if I decide that I want to share the story."

Tyler looked at her and shook his head in understanding. They spent the next half hour talking.

Amy looked at her friend and saw something she never thought she would get to see again. A look in the eyes and you can tell that some of the old Danni was back there. A very small piece but a piece none the less. Amy smiled and went back to participating in the conversation.

After that hour of talking Danni felt somewhat lighter and Amy could see more and more of what her friend once was and what she hoped she would be.

They were talking about Tyler's 8th birthday party when the door opened and in walked three boys, Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry and Reid Garwin.

Once they stepped in the room, what Amy was afraid would happen became real as she saw the old Danni disappear and the coldness and hate reappear in her eyes as her walls went back up.

**Soooo review and tell me what you think, *puppy eyes* Please!**


	8. Angry revelations tears and goodbyes

**And here is ****Chapter 6 sooner and bigger like I promised! Thanks again for the reviews, favorites and alerts, you guys are the best, I LOVE YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Danni and Amy, I don't own the Covenant but I wish I owned Reid!!**

_**Angry revelations**__** tears and goodbyes**_

Once the brothers stepped in the room everyone froze!!!

Danni was glaring at the three.

Caleb was openly glaring at his baby sister and Reid wasn't just glaring, he was looking at her with hate in his eyes. Pogue was the only one that didn't look hostile.

He went to the bed and pulled his sister in his arms, Tyler sitting right next to him.

Danni got up from the bed and the other two tensed immediately and looked at her wearily. She just went by the window and looked out not saying a word.

Millions of things were going through her head. She just couldn't deal with them right now. The dream had actually scared her and the fact that Mark was steel out there couldn't let her think of something else other than the fact that she was still in danger. The comforting think was that Amy had people who would do anything to protect her. She knew what she had to do and she was going to do it as fast as possible.

She turned her head and looked at Amy. "Tell them everything, don't expect me to explain things further. I will be in my room if anyone feels like killing me!!" she said with bitterness in her voice and a hint of sadness, like she was tired of the world, that only Amy caught and it almost brought tears to her eyes. Danni was the last person who should be treated that way and the worst part was that it was coming by two of the five people she ever cared about and actually loved!!

Danni got up and headed to the door only to be stopped by the two said people blocking her way. She looked up to them and gave them both a death glare so fierce that would have made even the world's bravest man piss his pants.

"Move!!!" she said, her voice so cold that you could have thought that the temperature in the room dropt below zero!

"You are not going anywhere until you explain why you showed up in the middle of the night half dead begging for help!!! What the hell is after you? If you led it here and brought trouble I will kill you myself and save them the trouble!!!" Caleb said with poison dripping from his words. Danni raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh I am sure you can try big brother but I can't guaranty results. As for the story Amy will clear everything out and you will see that what is after me is absolutely no danger to you so you might as well drop the threats Cal!!!!" Danni responded with heavy sarcasm.

When Caleb and Reid still didn't move she made her eyes flash and pushed them aside with as much force as she could without pacing out, she was steel weak. They were shoved in the wall hard and she left the room heading to her room.

Caleb stood up and moved to go after her with Reid following close behind but Tyler and Pogue stopped them.

"Don't this is crazy man you don't want to hurt her. Let Amy talk, tell us what happened and then we will talk to Danni, but not with you threatening her!!!" Pogue said stopping Caleb while Tyler grabbed Reid.

"Fine, but you won't stop me from going after her latter!!!" Caleb said shrugging Pogue of him.

Tyler was still holding on to Reid, not sure if he should let go.

"Let me go man, I won't go after the bitch, yet!!" Reid told him and Tyler released him still not completely convinced.

Tyler and Pogue reclaimed their positions on the bed as Reid took a sit at an armchair near the wardrobe and Caleb sat down on a chair next to the window.

Amy was in shock. She couldn't believe her ears *Caleb actually threatened to kill her????? KILL HER? For the love of Merlin!!!!* That moment her opinion about Caleb took a dramatic turn from very bad to absolutely dreadful.

"Ok then, let's hear it. I swear Amy you leave anything out" but he was cut of by Pogue. "Don't you dare threaten my sister Caleb. Do what you want with Danni but I won't let you touch my sister!!!" He glared at Caleb.

"Guys let's just calm down and listen to her, this won't get us anywhere." Tyler tried to reason with them.

They both dropped the glares and turned to Amy.

Amy took a deep breath and started her story. She told them everything that muttered from the day they left until the night at the hotel.

All four boys were quiet letting what she had just told them to sink in.

Caleb couldn't believe it. His sister had been right. What was after them didn't threaten the Covenant in the slightest bit. He visible relaxed. Thoughts about his sister crossed his mind and he thought about the things he just heard about. Hearing about the asshole that was after his sister made him angry .For a moment actually he believed Tyler that his sister was not a threat and that their parents tricked them. He quickly shook these thoughts out of his head. They were wrong and stupid. Of course his sister was a threat, she proved it just a little while ago by shoving him and Reid with the power, and even though if anyone heard his thoughts he would have told him he was thinking stupid things, to him it made perfect sense.

Tyler had taken Amy on his arms and he was also deep in thought about the things he had heard and so was Pogue.

Amy watched the emotions change on Caleb's face and she knew she had made him think.

Suddenly Reid shot out of his sit and out the room. His brothers didn't try to follow.

Reid went to Danni's room and got in without knocking.

She was on the bed asleep. Reid's face was blank and he moved to the bed after closing the door behind him. He sat down next to her much like what he had done last night. He let his eyes flood black and tried to enter Danni's mind. His efforts were wasted when he found a big wall surrounding her mind keeping it closed to anyone who tried to enter. He let his eyes go back to normal and cursed himself for teaching her how to do it in the first place, what he didn't notice was that she had woken up and she was staring at him with a blank expression.

"Find anything interesting?" she asked him her voice as blank as her face, completely lacking any emotion.

"Actually no and I have myself to thank for that." He told her, bitterness licking into his voice. Her blank expression changed to one of coldness.

"Yeah you actually did something right for once!!" She said with a harsh voice.

He didn't know what to say so he asked her what everyone wanted to know. "What happened before you got here? Amy told us all she could remember but after she passed out…"

"I finished the spell by my self. I materialized us in the car and came hear as fast as I could with the help of the power. By the time I got here I was as bad as Amy was. All I had the strength to do was knock the door and ask for help hopping he would at least take pity on his sister and take care of her." Danni explained to him without meeting his gaze. She didn't want him to see the pain in her eyes, the pain that she couldn't hide any more under her emotionless mask because it was just too much.

"You don't have to worry about me. I will be gone by morning. I know Amy will be safe here with Pogue and Tyler and if I stay I will bring him here and I don't want her or this bloody covenant in danger, just don't let them know, you can tell Caleb he will be happy to hear it , but don't tell the others and Amy most of all." She almost begged him.

"I think that's the cleverest thing I heard you say all day. Maybe you are not as stupid as I think." Reid said with a smirk on his face. He didn't care if he hurt her at the moment, he just wanted to make sure that him and his brothers wouldn't have to worry about her problems. After all the guy was after her so if she left then he wouldn't follow her here and there wouldn't be any trouble for them.

If looks could kill Reid would have dropped dead the moment Danni laid her eyes on him.

"Well excuse me for the inconvenience mister Garwin!!!! I never wanted to bring trouble in your perfect lives!!!" She told him feeling the anger rising inside her. "I would advice you to leave Garwin or this little visit won't end good for either of us!!!" Reid didn't need to be told twice, he was out the door in seconds.

Danni laid back down, she was desperately fighting back tears, she refused to let the fall after two years. She kept telling herself that they weren't worth it but the truth was that she was too tired to keep them in, so she let them fall, two years of bolt up hurt and held back tears were catching up to her. Reid's words had hurt her and he had made her cry again, she would never forgive him for that, not that he cared. She knew that her brother would have probably said something similar, hell, the guy had threatened her life not too long ago, her own brother, and that thought made her feel worse. She knew she was falling apart and especially now that she would be alone she didn't think she had the strength to keep running for much longer but she also knew that she had no other choice. No matter how much she hated them right now she never wanted anything to happen to them because in reality she never stopped loving any of them, she had tried so hard to hate them but she had failed. This was the last time they would ever see her again, at list alive, and that made more tears come to her eyes. Then there was Amy, she had to make sure that her sister wouldn't follow her in any way so she did the only think she could think of to try and explain to Amy why she had left, she wrote a letter.

The night fell and everything was quiet in the Parry manor. Tyler had gone home and taken Reid with him. Pogue and Caleb were in the living room talking.

"Why do you keep this up man, why can't you just accept that they lied to us just so that we would hate them too?" Pogue asked Caleb, they had been over this for nearly two hours and Caleb was beginning to lose his patience.

"Our parents told us that they wanted our powers to get stronger, why does that sound like a lie to you? They were never supposed to get the power but they did and because they are weaker they want our power to become stronger. Personally I am starting to believe this whole thing is an act!!!"

"What? Why?" Pogue couldn't believe his ears.

"Because think about it, they show a few weeks before I ascend and try to convince us that they are our loving sisters that we treated unfairly and they need our protection from some psycho who wants Danni? Seriously? That has got to be one of the worst lies I have ever heard! If you want Amy to stay you should know that I will be keeping an eye on her, I don't trust her and ever more I don't trust Danni."

They never heard the person standing on the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't know man maybe you are right, maybe we should keep an eye on them but what if they are telling the truth? What if they really are in danger and we just let them get hurt? I don't know about you man but I believe I have hurt my sister enough, I am not about to let a lunatic hurt her further."

"That is the first good news I have heard all day!!!!"

They both jumped from the surprise when they heard the voice from behind them.

Danni stepped in the living room and smirked at the duo.

Caleb glared at her but the smirk on her face didn't falter.

"I won't stick around any longer, I'm leaving, but don't think that I will not know it if Amy is being treated like trash, the slightest thing and I will know! Tomorrow when she wakes up and realizes I am gone she will try to come after me, do whatever you can to prevent her from doing so even if that means tying her ass in the bed with unbreakable bonds, just make sure she won't leave to follow me." Danni was serious and all signs of amusement gone from her face.

"You don't have to worry about Amy." Pogue reassured her "She will be safe here with us. Where are you going to go?"

"As far away as possible. This is probably the last time you will ever see me, that's why I came here first and didn't leave without a word. I want you to give this to Amy."

She gave Pogue a closed letter. "When she reads this she will probably get really angry so you might want to take some cover because you won't like her when she is angry."

Danni didn't give one look her brother's way as he kept on glaring her. Caleb was deep in thought. It didn't make sense, if she wanted their powers why would she leave? He knew his baby sister better than anyone (Ok not better than anyone, Amy knew her better than him!) and he could tell that something was indeed wrong, she was really worried about her friend and actually took the time to make sure she wouldn't come after her. It just didn't make sense unless…unless Tyler and Pogue were right, unless their parents had actually lied to them to get reed of the girls. No, this couldn't be the case, his father would never lie to him. Or would he? He couldn't stop the doubts from entering his thoughts, he had to make sure that he was right before letting Danni go, because no matter what he said, she was still his baby sister and if the guys were right and she got hurt again he would never be able to forgive himself.

He snapped out of his thoughts with the sound of the front door closing. Without thinking twice he jumped up and run for the door in hopes to catch up with her. When he got out he couldn't spot her, he started calling for her as loud as he could but he got no response. She was gone and she wasn't coming back, but he was determined to find out the truth and if he was wrong then he would go and find her no matter what it took.

**Ok I am sure that you guys absolutely hate Reid and Caleb by now and I can't blame you but I want you to tell me who ****do you think Danni should forgive first, Reid or Caleb? Of course it will take some time for that to happen, but I would like to know what you would like. I don't guaranty that what you tell me will happen but there is a chance. So review or PM me and tell me! **


	9. Running

**Here is chapter 7! Hope you enjoy it. I know it's small but like last time I will update sooner! : )**

**Thank you for the reviews, favourites and alerts and especially to the ones who posted their opinion! Thank you very much guys, it's greatly appreciated. Just FYI it will be long before I actually put them to use, because I am not planning on making it easy for my two boys!**

**I love you all, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I only own Danni and Amy, I don't own the Covenant but I wish I owned Reid!!**

_**Running**_

She heard him calling after but she wasn't about to go back. She was gone and that was it. She had transported her stuff with her power at a motel in Salem. She didn't take the car because she knew that Amy would track it down so she decided to materialize herself in Salem .

She kept walking in the forest until she heard something behind her. She span around fast but found nothing there. She kept her senses on alert and kept on walking to her destination. There was something thick and heavy in the air, it felt dangerous and powerful. She had sensed something like that before every time the boys used a lot and she was close!

She was nervous that someone had found her and was following her! She new that she no mach for the boys. They could crush her with the blink of an eye if they wanted to.

With each step she took the air around her grew heavier. It seemed like fog was spreading around her rapidly. She quickened her pace and walked further in the forest. Twigs started snapping around her and whispers were heard all around her. Suddenly she was on her knees with an incredibly strong pain going through her. It felt like she was being torn in half, like she was being burned from the inside out!

She screamed in agony into the night!

She was familiar with that pain. She had felt the exact same thing in her dream and she heard the same voice whisper in her ear

"You should have listened and agreed to help me princess, if you had now I wouldn't have to kill such a beautiful thing!"

For the first time in a long time Danny was truly afraid!

"Oh don't worry, I won't do it just yet, actually I won't do it at all but I am sure you will be happy to see who will!"

Now Danni was lying on the ground curled up in a ball whimpering from the pain, she was on the verge of tears from the pain but she refused to cry.

She couldn't see her attacker but his voice, she would make sure she remembered!

"I really hate to leave but I have to! I will see you soon Daniela! If you tell any of these to your beloved brother and his gooneys you won't know what hit you!" and with those words his voice disappeared along with the pain and the fog.

Danni got up on her feet panting. She didn't know what to do. She was thinking about going back and telling the boys or moving ahead and go where she was supposed to go.

She leaned on a tree and slid down on it and sat down so she could weal the pain, that she was still feeling dip inside her, away.

Her head was hurting and she was sure that two wounds, one on her stomach and one on her leg were wide open and bleeding. She couldn't understand how it was possible to cause so much psychical damage, she new her left hand was broken and she was having difficulty breathing. Before she could think much about the situation the forest started spinning, she heard distant calls of her name before everything went black!

After he gave up on shouting for his sister Caleb went back inside pissed! Pogue send a knowing look his way like he was saying "You wanted this, now eat it in the face and grow up"

"I am going to talk to Amy." He told Pogue and headed for the younger girls room.

"Man I don't think it is such a good idea to wake her up and tell her that her best friend just left and you're in the mood for questioning her. She will rip your head of." Caleb ignored him and went up to Amy's room.

He went inside to find her sleeping just as expected. He went right beside her and woke her up.

"What the hell?" She asked still mentally asleep. "Caleb? Is that you? What do you want?"

"Yeah it's me and I want to ask you some things!"

"Who do you think you are Danvers? Danni won't tell you anything well neither will I." Caleb glared at her!

"Yeah but..." with the but he felt it! Someone was using and he was using big time.

His mind went straight to Reid. He heard Pogue coming up the stairs.

"Did you feel it?" Pogue asked him once he reached him.

"Yeah I did, probably Re…"

"No man its not Reid or Ty. They just called, they felt it too they are coming over."

"If it's not Reid or Tyler then who the hell…." That was when his mind went to his baby sister and the power she possessed!

Sensing something was really wrong Amy asked "Guys what the hell is going on? Where is Danni?"

"Danni left Amy, and obviously she has decided to put up a little magic show because she is using really big!!"

"WHAT???? SHE LEFT???? AND YOU LET HER????? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY???? I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OF YOUR SHOULDERS DANVERS, SO HELP ME GOD, I WILL!! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE AND FIND HER BEFORE SHE GETS HURT!!"

"I don't think she will have a problem Amy, from what I can tell she has quite the power, stronger than us, what did she do? Kill a weaker little wizard and drained him?" Caleb said with a frown on his face

"What the fuck are you talking about Danvers? Danni is not using any power! If she was using I would have known!" she said with a frown of her own.

The door down stairs opened and closed and a minute later the remaining two appeared in the room.

Caleb's frown deepened further with what he heard from Amy.

If it wasn't Danni then who was it?

"Hey guys, there is this fog around the forest like a cloud went down and sat on it." Reid said.

To those words his thoughts changed direction completely. DANGER!!! That is what started flashing in his head.

"Danni!" he whispered and run out of the house like the devil was after him.

**Now press the button and tell me what you think!**


	10. Hurt

**Chapter 8**** people! I love Reid on this one, I think you will love him too! Thank you for the reviews, I love them, and I love you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant or anything that you recognize. I own Danni and Amy though so no touchy! I really wish I could have Reid though!**

_**Hurt**_

"Man wait up what the fuck is going on???" Caleb heard Pogue shouting from behind him. He was almost in the forest while yelling for Danni when he felt a hand around his own and he was pulled buck to face his three brothers and Amy.

"Danni walked out, she said she was leaving and she went in the forest, if none of you guys is using and neither is Danni then someone else is and from the fog I can tell he is in the forest and my sister is in there so either help me find her or piss of!!!!" he said and started walking to the forest again.

Everyone looked at him dumfounded for a moment before running after him.

They had been looking for Danni for half an hour and were ready to give up.

Reid had a terrible feeling of dread inside him and he was feeling extreme amounts of guilt and fear. When he had told her that leaving was a good idea he hadn't been thinking clearly. He had been thinking that maybe if she left and never came back he would be able to get over her, forget her and move on. He still loved her even if he hated her at the same time and the though of her dieing made him sick. He knew that he would never see her again but he never thought that maybe Danni wouldn't make it alive out of this one.

He was searching through the forest and he was almost half a mile in the forest when he saw a pale figure lying on the ground. He run to her and when he reached her he was met with the sickly pale form of Daniela Danvers lying in the pool of her own blood. His eyes watered at the sight and he fell to his knees next to her not caring about the blood and the dirt. He checked her pulse not expecting to find one but he was surprised to feel her heart still beating, faintly, but beating.

He picked her up in his arms and started running back to the house. When he reached it he went straight to Tyler's Hummer and laid her in the back sit gently. He closed the door and went to the driver's sit and used to start the car. He drove like a bat out of hell, heading for the hospital.

Once he got there he lifted Danni from the back sit and closed and locked the doors. He ran in the hospital with a bleeding Danni in his arms. He didn't even realize that tears were running down his cheeks.

"Someone help!!!" he screamed once he entered the hospital.

Doctors and nurses rushed to him and took Danni from him and put her on a stretcher. He wanted to go with her but they wouldn't let him.

"Sir you have to stay here, we will take care of your friend. Could you tell me how did the wounds happen?"

Reid with a surprisingly clear head made up a lye.

"She was in a car accident, she went through the windshield. Is she gonna be Ok doc?"

"I don't know Mr. Garwin." The doctor said recognizing the young man standing in front of him. "I will go check on her and come back to let you know but maybe it's better if a family member was here, she is under aged and we need at least one family member here to verify her identity."

"Her brother will be here soon."

"What's her name?"

"Daniela Crystal Danvers."

The doctor looked at him surprised.

"Caleb will explain everything when he gets here, now can you go and check on her?"

"I will be back as soon as I can Mr. Garwin!" and with that the doctor walked away. Reid pulled his phone out and called Caleb.

"_Hey man what's up? Where are you? We didn't find Danni man."_

"Caleb I'm in the hospital, I found her but I didn't have much time so I didn't call, I drove her straight here. 5 minutes later and she would have died man."

"_Shit! Don't worry about it Reid, you did good. How is she?"_

"I have no idea man, they took her in and the doctor said he would come back and let me know how she's doing. You need to get here man, they need family to talk to, I told them she had had a car accident and that she went through the windshield."

"_That's good Reid, we will be there in 10."_

"Ok see you in 10."

Reid hung up and sat down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. He whipped his face from the tears that had now stopped. He was covered in blood, her blood, he was shaking and a million thoughts were going through his head.

*What the hell happened in the forest? Who was using? Why did he attack her? Was he still around?* he couldn't focus on something specific, things were flying in and out of his head and the feeling of dread hadn't left him yet. He had been so afraid she was going to die. He couldn't stand the thought, no, she had to live, she had to live so he could tell her he was sorry and to tell her that he loved her. Finally he believed Tyler, they had lied to them, everything made sense now. Why they had left, why the elders were so happy about that, why they never contacted them for two years, why they had appeared on their doorstep asking for help and why Danni had decided to leave so she could protect them and her best friend. He was beating himself up for ever treating her the way he had. Tears started leaking from his eyes again. He hadn't cried for a long time and now everything came down on him and he couldn't hold it, he had almost lost her forever and that was what made everything click in place and allowed him to see the truth.

Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Amy arrived at the hospital and went to the reception.

"Can you tell me were Daniela Crystal Danvers's room is?" Caleb asked impatiently.

"Mr. Danvers your sister is still with the doctor so you can not see her, you must sign some forms, since your parents are out of town you are the only one able to."

"Yes of course." She gave him the forms and a pen.

"Oh and Mr. Garwin is in the waiting room on the third floor and is waiting for the doctor if you want to join him."

Pogue, Tyler and Amy made their way to the waiting room while Caleb staid behind to feel in the forms.

The 3 found Reid sitting on one of the chairs with his head on his hands, they sat next to him and Tyler rubbed his shoulder for comfort. He knew his friend was crying and he was almost there himself and Amy was crying in Pogue's arms. Caleb joined them a little while later and sat next to Pogue who was now holding a sleeping Amy. Reid was pacing up and down, not being able to sit any longer. Nobody spoke, they just waited for the doctor. Two hours after they had arrived a doctor came to them.

"Mr. Danvers?" They all rushed to the doctor with Caleb up front.

"Yes, how is she?"

"Your sister suffered a broken left leg and a broken left arm and three broken ribs she has a concussion, she just got out of surgery, one of her ribs had punctured a lung and she had to be in surgery immediately, there was also a big cut on her stomach that took several stitches and other minor cuts and bruises."

"How is she now?" Caleb asked now even more fearful after learning the condition his sister was in.

"The surgery went well, her concussion isn't serious so the swelling will be subsided by tomorrow, it will take her awhile to completely heal but she will be fine, she is currently resting."

Everyone sighed in relief. "When can we see her?" Caleb asked.

"Well I suppose one of you could go and see her now but I would say that it will be better after she has woken up. She is very weak and she must not be disturbed."

They all nodded and all looked at Caleb.

"I think it will be better if it was Amy who went in first, she is the only one who she will be happy to see if she wakes up now and I think she should be the first to her after she has woken up." Caleb answered to their silent question.

Amy nodded and began to follow the doctor to Danni's room but the doctor turned to Caleb again. "Mister Danvers, we have informed your mother of the situation and she said that she will be here as soon as possible" Caleb's eyes widened along with everyone else. "Where did you find her? She was out of town." The doctor smiled at him. "Your mother has left us an emergency number if anything happens while she is not around, now I will accompany Miss Parry to Miss Danvers's room." The doctor turned around and started walking. Amy gave Caleb a worried look and went after the doctor.

They were in trouble and they all knew it, if the elders knew that the girls were there they wouldn't like it one bit.

"What do we do?" Tyler asked Caleb.

"I don't know but we can't let them push the girls away again!" Caleb said. The other three looked at him surprised; they hadn't expected Caleb to want to put up a fight for the girls, especially after what he had said not so many hours ago.

"What, you mean that you actually want them around now?" Tyler asked him with a raised eyebrow. "What, I can't be worried for my baby sister?" Caleb asked getting annoyed. Tyler looked at him not believing his ears, same looks were on Pogue's and Reid's faces.

Tyler shook his head "Whatever we will talk about this later, now what are we going to do with the elders?" he decided to let it go for now since Caleb change was in favor of Amy and Danni.

"Well I say we simply call them on their bullshit and say that if the girls go we go with them, they can't afford to lose us so they will cave!" Pogue suggested. "Dude that's genius, they can't afford to lose their heirs so they will have no choice but to come clean and let them stay!" Reid exclaimed happily. Tyler raised an eyebrow at him too. "I thought you didn't believe me?" Reid frowned and glared him "I had an epiphany!" he said sarcastically, Tyler shook his head and ignored his best friend's attitude, since he had turned around as well, Tyler would just accept it and thank God for this miracle. They agreed that Pogue's idea was the best chance they had and waited for Amy to come back from Danni's room.

**With Amy**

Amy followed the doctor to Danni's room and what she saw broke her heart. Danni was lying unconscious on a bed. She was a ghostly white color and she had wires and tubes all around her. The site brought tears to Amy's eyes once again. She went by her friend's side and sat down on a chair next to the bed. She couldn't think anything else other than *Please God let her be Ok.*

"Miss Parry I'm afraid I can not allow you to stay for a long time, you have 15 minutes" The doctor said with an apologetic look. Amy nodded and the doctor left.

Amy sat there crying and stroking her friends head. The contact gave her comfort. Like he had said 15 minutes later the doctor came and told her she had to leave. Amy sighed and got up, she kissed Danni's forehead and left the room to go back to the others.

*I swear when I find the bastard that did that to her he is DEAD!*

**And now press the magic button and tell me what you think!**


	11. Facing the elders

**Ok here is ****Chapter 9, title says it all!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you guys!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know the usual, covenant is not mine, Danni and Amy are mine and I wish Reid was mine too but that is just a fantasy! :( **

**Facing the elders**

Amy walked back to the waiting area and found the boys. She had tear stains on her face and eyes were red and puffy from crying. Tyler saw her first and went to her and took her in his arms.

"Oh God Tyler, I can't….I can't see her like Ty, it breaks my heart." She was visibly shaking.

"Hey, it's Ok, you herd the doctor, she'll be fine, she's strong, don't worry." Tyler tried to comfort her and at the same time trying to comfort himself.

They sat down on the uncomfortable plastic chairs as Amy started to calm down. Minutes of silence passed, every single one of them lost in their own thoughts.

"When do you think they will be here?" Pogue asked noone in particular.

"Hopefully they won't be here until late tomorrow." Caleb answered.

"What are we gonna do?" Amy asked, afraid of what Caleb and Reid might do.

"Don't worry Ames, we got it handled." Tyler reassured her. She looked at him unsure and he smiled at her and all doubts left her mind.

################

Hours later Amy was asleep in Tyler's arms and Tyler was asleep as well along with Caleb. Reid had left for a little to go shower and change because he was covered in blood and dirt and had come back, and now him and Pogue were the only ones awake. The sun was just beginning to rise but it still was pretty dark.

Pogue couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about the way the elders would react to what they would say. Truth be told, he was kind of scared, he knew they had the power to send the girls away again and keep them there by force. The only think that gave them an advantage was that Caleb's dad, William Danvers was in no condition to do anything and Reid's dad was not far behind, he wasn't as bad as William but he was bad. Then there was the other issue. What had attacked Danni in the forest, because it sure as hell wasn't her crazy ex-boyfriend, no, it was something magical, a warlock as it seemed since he appeared to have the Power and it was much more powerful than their own, hell it was even more powerful than their fathers. That had all of them worried but he knew that the only one that could give answers to them was asleep on a hospital bed. He new why Caleb and Reid had changed their minds about the girls. Other than the fact that Danni almost died, it was also the fact that whoever was the one that got her was already here and was aiming for the Covenant.

Reid couldn't sleep either. Every time he closed his eyes he would see Danni in the forest surrounded by her own blood, he knew that image would haunt him until he could see her awake and safe and even then he wasn't sure it would leave him. He kept pacing around, he just couldn't find it in him to sit down, he was nervous and, even though he hated to admit it, scared, because what had happened to Danni was scary and it could have only been someone with power like their own because they had felt it and it was strong. They just had to wait until she woke up to ask her what happened.

################

It was now 11:00. Tyler and Caleb had woken up around 8 and decided they should return home in case the elders returned sooner than expected. They had told Amy to go back home too but she refused to leave the hospital until Danni woke up and Pogue wouldn't leave his sister alone even if he was in need of a good sleep. Reid didn't know what to do, with Tyler gone he didn't really feel comfortable. Yes, him and Pogue were like brothers and they would do anything for each other, but this mutter was something else, this was Danni and he wasn't exactly comfortable with others noticing how much he really cared about the girl, nobody knew, he had never told anyone, he suspected Tyler new because Tyler just knew him that good, but nobody else knew and he intended it to stay that way. He decided that going home was the best choice he had so he left again.

Caleb was in his room in deep thought. He was angry at his mother and the rest of the elders that they would ever lie like that, that his own mother would push away her daughter just for the name and reputation. Most of all though he was angry with himself because he had believed them, they had made him believe that his baby sister was a threat to him and he believed them, he stopped seeing her as his sister and started seeing her as the enemy, a monster that he and his brothers had to get away from. He shook his head furious as the memory of that day came back to him.

Flashback

_His mother came in his room and __her face serious._

"_Caleb you and your friends are going to come with us, we need to talk, be downstairs in ten minutes so we can leave for the Colony house." With that she walked out. Caleb was confused, what would they need to talk about in the colony house? Obviously something concerning the covenant but why wouldn't his sister be there? Caleb shrugged his questions off and got dressed. Ten minutes later he was with his parents on the way to the colony house._

_When they arrived the rest of the families were there too and Caleb noticed that besides his sister, Amy, Pogue's sister wasn't there either. They went inside the house and down the stairs to the basement. Caleb said hello to Gorman, the housekeeper, and followed his parents. When they were all downstairs Caleb's father spoke first._

"_Take your sits boys." They each took the sit that represented their bloodline leaving one empty sit, the sit of the Putnam line. Caleb looked at his father and he couldn't help the sadness that washed over him. His father even though he was 42 years old he looked like he was 80, same was with Reid's dad, Joseph Garwin, 42 years old and he looked like he was 70, Caleb new what was coming for both his and Reid's dad, they all did, but they chose to let it go, accepting that there was nothing they could do._

_William spoke again. "We brought you here today to warn you about a danger that is between us. As you all know the power goes to the firstborn male of the bloodline. Never in the history of this Covenant has a girl even inherited the power. Daniela Crystal Danvers and Amy Katherine Parry are living proofs that the power can go to a girl. The book of damnations has created a new chapter referring to the abilities of the girls. You already know that they are weaker than you. They are the threat. They want more power to stop the effects it has on them and they are planning on taking your powers away. We can not let this happen, do not let them think you care because they will use it against you, push them away so their advantages will be less and less until we can be sure that they are not a threat any more, do you understand?" Caleb was shocked, he didn't want to believe his baby sister or Amy would want to hurt him or any of them for that matter but his father would never lie to him, he didn't have a reason to lie. Suddenly Tyler flew out of his sit._

"_That is bullshit, you don't want them here and you want us to push them away too. Why would you do something like that?" Tyler's father, Victor looked hard at his son "You dare question us? Don't do that son because you know we are right." Tyler looked at his father with a disgusted look and left the basement running. Caleb believed his father and it appeared that Reid and Pogue did too, they were all angry and they would make sure the girls new that._

_After the meeting Caleb decided to stay a little more to read the new chapter his father mentioned. He hadn't read the book in years. He sat down opened the book and started looking for the chapter. Once he found it he started reading, it wasn't big so twenty minutes later he had reached the final page. That's when he noticed that the page he was reading wasn't the final, because the final had been torn off._

End of flashback

Caleb was snapped out of his memories when he herd the front door of the mansion open and close.

The elders were back!

Pogue's phone went off in the halls of the hospital earning him a glare from the nurses. He smiled apologetically to them and went outside to answer his phone.

"_They are back and they want to see the four of us now." _Said Caleb through the phone line, he didn't sound happy.

"Ok man I'll be there in 10 minutes, will you call the others or should I?"

"_Can you call them? I don't want to leave them alone for long, you never know what they might do."_

"Alright Cal, I'll call them, and Caleb…don't tell them anything until we get there, we don't want them to have a head start."

"_Got it, alright, I'll be waiting. Hurry up man, they look like they are going to eat me alive."_

"Ok man, I'm on my way." Pogue hung up the phone and went inside to tell his sister that he was living.

The doctors had allowed her to see Danni since the critical stage was over. He went inside Danni's room and his heart broke at the site of the broken girl laying on the hospital bed still unconscious. His sister was sitting on a chair right next to Danni's head. He walked over to her and she turned around to look at him. Her eyes were still puffy and red from crying but she had stopped and now she was just sitting and talking to her friend.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Caleb just called and he said that…uh they are here and they want to talk to the four of us so I have to leave." She nodded and turned her head towards Danni once again.

"Ok, I'll be here, I will call you if she wakes up, once you are done with them please come here and tell me." She sounded hopeful and he would make sure that it wasn't false hope.

He smiled at her. "Ok sis, I'll see you later." He bended down and kissed the top of her head and left the room.

Once he was outside he called Reid to tell him and Reid told him that he was with Tyler and they were on their way. He closed his phone, climbed on his bike and drove to Caleb's house were he and his brothers would face the elders.

The three Sons arrived at the Danvers mansion at the same time. The greeted each other and made their way inside.

Caleb was waiting at the entrance hall pacing, waiting for his brothers. The elders including his mother were at the living room waiting for their children. Caleb herd the roar of two engines and he knew all of them were here.

Once they walked in the house they found Caleb waiting for them. The stood there looking at each other unsure of weather what they were about to do would work or not. With a beep sigh the made their way to the living room.

Once they stepped in the living room all heads turned to them. The elders were less than the last time there had been a meeting. Down by two, William Danvers and Joseph Garwin were in the respective colony house of their family, both unable to even move any more. Now in charge was Victor Simms, Tyler's father and the third oldest after Joseph and James Parry was the last, the youngest and the least affected by the power.

"Come and sit down boys." Victor told them.

They sat down facing their parents.

"We have received news that the youngest members of our Covenant have returned. Is that true?" he asked looking at Caleb.

"Yes its true, Danni and Amy are back." Caleb responded with a steady voice, not showing any emotion on his face just like the other three.

"It is obvious that they have returned due to the close ascension of Caleb and Pogue, we must do something." Victor said looking at the rest of the elders. Evelyn Danvers and Meredith Garwin were the only ones who looked unsure.

"The only thing you are going to do is stay away from them!" Pogue said looking at all of them.

Victor turned and looked at Pogue with a raised eyebrow and then his eyes went to the rest of them. What he saw surprised him greatly. They all had the same determined look on their face and his son was smirking.

"Do you not understand that those girls are a danger to you? Don't you understand that all we want is to protect you?" James Parry asked not believing his ears.

"No father, the only danger here to anyone is you to them." Pogue answered pointing to all of them.

Evelyn was on the verge of tears and Meredith wasn't far behind.

"You will stay away from them, they will stay here and if any of you tries something and they end up leaving again, we are leaving with them." Caleb said with a strong voice.

"Your father will be very disappointed in you Caleb, as yours will be with you Reid." Victor told them with a low voice.

"All of you started this ridiculous little fairytale and we are putting an end to it." Reid spoke up for the first time and his tone made Victor and James take a step back. It was obvious that Reid Garwin was beyond furious.

"They can not stay here, I will not allow it!" Victor yelled and his eyes flamed black along with James's. The four boys got up as well their eyes flaming black as well.

Before anything happened Evelyn Danvers flu out of her seat and stood between the two sides.

"STOP!" She had tears running down her cheeks. Meredith followed right behind her. "Stop it, this is crazy, do you honestly want to attack your sons over something that you made up just to have your consciences clean for your ancestors. You made a mistake and believed something that wasn't real, you let fear take over, is it honestly worth fitting your own sons over it?" Meredith screamed.

Everyone's eyes faded back to their normal color.

Evelyn ran to her son and embraced him. "Oh Caleb, where is she? Is she Ok? Where is my little girl?" Caleb looked at his sobbing mother and to the others. With Evelyn in his arms he stepped out of the living room.

"She is at the hospital, we don't know what happened yet and she is not awake so she can't tell us." He answered his mother.

"Is she going to be Ok?" she asked, her voice down to a whisper.

"Yes the doctors said she is going to be fine as long as she rests, she was hurt pretty bad. Mom is it true? Is it made up? Did they lie to us?" Caleb asked looking at his mother expectantly.

"Yes, yes they lied, they lied to keep them away because they couldn't accept that they were the ones that brought the first girls to ever have the power to life. They believed that because they got the power as well, that you and your brothers will be weaker, that the power had split in half and James and William couldn't accept that their sons, the two oldest would be weak so they came up with this…this plan to avenge them. Me and Meredith tried to stop them but they wouldn't stop, they were determined. We had to accept it, there was nothing we could do." Now Evelyn was shaking. "She must hate me. Oh God, my little girl."

"I will not lie to you mom, she probably does and she hates me too and she has every reason to." Caleb said and held his mother tighter to him.

"We should go buck inside and see what we are going to do." Evelyn said stepping away from her son. They both headed back in the living room.

After Caleb and Evelyn left the living room silence followed. The first one to break it was Reid.

"Mom?" Meredith looked at her son apologetically. "You knew they were lying all this time?"

"Oh Reid I had no choice. The damage was already done. I am sorry." She walked in front of her son and looked in his eyes, he was a mirror image of his father except the blonde hair. He had taken them from her. "I am sorry."

Reid shook his had and embraced his mother. "It's not your fault mom."

James Parry looked at his son trying to understand what was going through his mind. Just then Pogue spoke.

"You turned me against my own sister, your daughter, how could you ever do that to her?" now Pogue was the furious one.

James looked at his son seeing the anger his son was reflecting. It scared him.

"Just so to say that the Covenant never had women in it? Are you serious?" Pogue's eyes were now black.

"It's not like that son, we thought they weakened you. We thought they took part of your power." James was now scared of his son.

"And you thought that making their lives miserable was the best choice you had?" Pogue was about to start throwing his own father around the room but just as he was about to let go of his hold on the power Caleb and Evelyn stepped back inside. He let his eyes fade to their normal green and looked at his best friend.

Caleb sat Evelyn down on a couch and went to Pogue.

"Don't do anything stupid. When you left the hospital how was Danni?" he asked Caleb in a whisper.

"Still asleep. Amy said that as soon as she woke up she would call me." Pogue answered trying to calm himself down.

"Ok good, keep your temper in check, we don't want any more trouble with them. We have our mothers on our sides and they will soon cave as well." Caleb warned Pogue. Pogue nodded.

Just then Pogue's phone rang. He picked up the phone.

"Yeah?"

"She's awake!"

**Ok I am not sure if Pogue's eyes are green so if you know for sure tell me!**

**Now press the magic button tell me what you think!**


	12. Breaking point

**Chapter 10****, another big one! :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites, I love them and I love you guys YOU ARE AWESOME!!! I have 55 reviews!!!!!!! YAY!!! Ok now on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: You know the usual, covenant is not mine, Danni and Amy are mine and I wish Reid was mine too but that is just a fantasy! :(**

**Enjoy!**

_**Braking point**_

It had been an hour since Pogue had left and Amy hadn't moved from her friend's side. She was nervous and she desperately wanted to know what was going on with the elders but she had to be patient. She thought about using to spy on them but she knew it would take a lot out of her and they would probably feel it and right now that wasn't her best option. She looked at Danni, she looked better, her color was almost back to normal and she generally looked a lot better than she did a few hours ago. Amy hoped that, that was a sign that her friend was waking up soon.

"You better wake up Wolf, you have to see their faces, right now if you wake up and tell Reid to go jump of the Grand Canyon he will probably do it." Amy told her friend, laughing at the image of Reid Garwin obeying Danni like a good little soldier.

"Is that a promise?" Came a tiered voice.

Amy's eyes widened and a huge smile spread across her face at the site of Danni's open eyes.

"Oh My God, FINALLY. You know you scared the shit out of me right" Amy squeezed her in a tight hug.

"Ames, I need to breath." Amy pulled away immediately seeing the pained expression on Danni's face.

"Sorry, I forgot about you ribs." She said looking down.

Danni laughed but immediately regretted it since a shot of pain went through her. "It's Ok Ames, nothing to worry about." She gave Amy a forced small smile and Amy relaxed and smiled back at her.

"So what was that about Reid jumping from the Grand Canyon?" Danni asked Amy with a raised eyebrow.

Amy laughed. "Well you see you have them all panicked and all they want is to see you wake up. When we realized something was wrong and we couldn't find you Caleb almost shit in his pants. Reid found you and brought you here. He was crying D. You made Reid cry!" Amy sounded amused and sad at the same time.

Danni didn't know what to think. One minute her brother and Reid hate her guts and the next she has them both worried sick and one of them in tears? She couldn't really understand.

"D what happened in the forest?" Amy was desperate to know.

Danni looked at her and shook her head. "Shouldn't you call the doctor at let him know I am awake?" she told her friend, avoiding the subject successfully.

"Oh yeah, of course, I have to call Pogue too and tell him you are awake so he can tell the others." Amt was about to get up and go get the doctor when Danni caught her arm.

"Wait, so nobody is here? Tyler and Pogue left you alone?" Danni asked with an angry but suspicious tone.

Amy hesitated but decided that it was better to tell her since she new Danni would figure it out any way.

"The elders are back and they had to leave to go to a meeting."

Danni's eyes widened and she cursed. "So we are basically screwed!" she said bitterly.

Amy shook her head. "No, no, no, we are not screwed, they've got it handled, they won't let us down again." Danni didn't look like she believed her.

"Yeah right, just like last time!" she whispered and Amy gave her a sad smile and left the room to go get the doctor.

Danni glared at the door. She was pissed. That stupid fuck that ruined her plans was out there and he was threatening her family, if he thought even for a second that she wouldn't tell them he was up for a surprise. Sure she was angry with them but she would do anything to protect them, even if that meant putting herself in danger. She was angry also because she believed with everything she had that she was about to get rejected from her family once again. She knew it was coming but that didn't make any less painful. That was one of the others reasons that made her want to leave before she saw her mother. She was sure that her father would be either dead or so close to dying that he wouldn't be able to even talk. The though brought a smirk to her face. He deserved it. She was the first one to admit that she was not a fan of her father. At all. So no matter what happened to him she simply didn't care.

The door opened and in came Amy followed by the doctor.

"Miss Danvers I am glad to see you are awake, lets check on you now." The doctor said with a smile on his face.

Danni frowned but didn't say anything. The doctor checked on her injuries and the monitors that she was hooked on.

"Well Miss Danvers you seem to be doing very well, we would like to keep you here for two more days for observation but I don't see a reason for you to stay longer." He said seeming pleased with her condition.

"Thanks Doc." Danni replayed trying to sound as polite as she could. She wasn't thrilled about staying two days at the hospital but if it meant being away from her so called "family" she wasn't going to complain.

The doctor left the room and Amy took her sit next to the bed once again.

"I called Pogue and told him you are awake, they are on their way." Amy said with a weak smile.

Danni glared at the space in front of her and muttered. "Great, the cavalry is on the way."

Amy sighed, she was starting to get irritated with her friend.

"Look just give them a chance alright, just one chance and you will see that they mean no harm, not any more." She tried to convince Danni who kept glaring at the space in front of her.

"I can't promise anything Ames, but I guess I can try." Danni knew that what she said was a lie. She wouldn't try, because they didn't deserve it. She was done wasting her time waiting for them to see the light.

Amy smiled happy that her friend was considering giving the boys a chance. She knew it would be hard for Danni as it was hard for herself. She admitted to herself that Caleb and Reid shouldn't be forgiven easily but she was willing to give them a chance because she believed that they had indeed changed or at list they were trying to.

They sat there in silence for what seemed like ages when it was only a few minutes. The silence was broken by Amy's phone. She picked it up and went outside to answer seeing it was Pogue. Danni kept her eyes on her friend wondering why she went outside to answer the phone.

Amy answered the phone as soon as she stepped out of the room.

"Hey bro what is it?" she asked concerned.

"_Ummmm well you know that the elders are in town right?" _Pogue said hesitantly.

"You are not implying what I think you are implying big bro?" she asked staring to get angry.

"_Well you see they came with us and they are here and Evelyn wants to see Danni!"_ Pogue said still hesitating.

"I don't give a fuck what she wants, you keep them out of this fucking hospital or I swear to God I will blow someone up!" she almost screamed in the phone.

"_I don't think they will listen Ames!" _Pogue answered in an apologetic and slightly scared voice.

"I am not letting them go anywhere near Danni!" now she was furious. Who the hell did they think they were? Because they sure as hell weren't their parents any more.

"_We are coming, do what you think is best!" _and without giving her time to answer he shut the phone.

Amy was fuming. They were going to get it. If they thought they were getting anywhere near her or Danni they were mistaken. She waited outside of the room for them to come. She saw them coming her way, first the four boys, the four mothers right behind them and the two fathers walking at the back with frowns on their faces. Evelyn Danvers looked tired and sad and Amy couldn't help but wonder. Meredith Garwin was right next to her, looking determined and quite fierce. Amanda Parry and Eleanor Simms were right next to them, Amanda's eyes fixed on her daughter.

They all stopped in front of her.

"I don't think you are going passed this door, any of you!" she said glaring at the elders. Caleb came and took her by the arm so he could talk to her without his mother or anyone else hearing.

"Amy please, I know how you feel right now but please let my mother in and I will explain everything." He was pleading her.

Amy was unsure but one look at Evelyn and you could tell that giving her daughter a hard time was not one of her intentions at the moment, and plus Caleb was pleading, something more rare than Danni's smile. She sighed and nodded. Caleb went to move but she grubbed his arm. "One angry shout and she is out of there!" she warned him. Caleb nodded and went to his mother. She saw him talk to Evelyn and Evelyn's face immediately brightened but then it turned sad. Amy watched her as she walked in the room and prayed that her friend would stay calm. She averted her gaze to the others and her eyes locked with the ones of her mother's. She could see tears gathering on her mother's eyes and she felt them on her eyes as well.

Amy watched as her mother's eyes left hers and turned to look at her husband to see that he was giving her a warning glare as if to say "don't you dare go near her". This angered Amy even more. She went up to Pogue and pulled him aside to talk to him.

"What happened at the house?" she demanded to know.

Pogue hesitated for a moment but then he told her everything that went down in the Danvers house.

Amy was shocked. She never would have thought that something so stupid and so selfish from their father's side had led to such a hatred. She couldn't believe that just because their fathers were stupid, she and Danni had gone through hell all these years. Something didn't sit well with her.

"Even if it is as you say it is then why did they hate us from the very first day we were born? We didn't have powers then, neither did you!" she looked at her brother expectantly.

Pogue didn't know how to answer to that question. Truth is he hadn't thought about it that way. Amy was right, it didn't make sense. If the power was the cause of the hatred then how come they couldn't stand them ever since they were born?

He shook his head sadly and looked at his sister. "Sorry sis but I don't know the answer to that, you are going to have to ask them yourself."

Amy's eyes darkened. "Oh I can guess why. The tradition said no girls, we broke it and they were so ashamed of themselves that they decided to take it out on us and when the power came they had one more reason to hate us. What I want to know is why did our mothers accept it." Amy said, a lot louder than normal, intending for her mother and her father to hear her. Unfortunately as she said that a doctor happened to pass the haul. "Excuse me but you can't raise your voice in here. This is a hospital. I would suggest that you leave." He said looking sternly at Amy. Amy glared at the doctor but remained calm any way. "I am sorry doctor, we will take this argument outside." She told him with a reassuring voice. "Very well." The doctor said and walked of.

Amy turned to all of them and said calmly. "Everyone will come with me _now_. We will go "home" and we will talk about some things that are bugging me. Everyone out." The way she said "home" made the tears in Amanda's eyes run down her cheeks but Amy didn't even look at her mother.

Surprisingly they all turned around and began walking to the exit, except Caleb, who didn't move.

Amy walked up in front of him and narrowed her eyes at him. "If I get back here, Danvers, and I find her upset in any way, it will be your head and I will enjoy cutting it of!" she threatened him with a low dangerous voice. Caleb only nodded.

Amy turned around and followed the others out of the hospital.

###############

When they reached the Parry mansion everyone went inside in silence. Amy got in last and shut the big oak door closed. Like they were taking orders they all went to the living room and sat down. Amy was the only one left standing with a look of anger in her eyes.

"I am really curious to hear what you have to say about the situation _father_." She said with a cold voice looking at her father.

She knew she was acting like Danni and completely out of character but she was furious and if she chose to let her control go and act like herself she would probably blow up the house and everyone in it. So she chose Danni's way of dealing with anger: sarcasm and coldness, but she didn't know how much she could keep it up before she exploded.

James Parry looked at his daughter, he really didn't know what to say.

"You hated us for all these years for NOTHING. We went through hell for NOTHING. Just because YOU and your friends were too fucking proud! You couldn't accept the fact that something changed in your _perfect_ lives and you just HAD to fix it, and what better way of fixing it by making mine and Danni's life miserable. Because YOU were too stupid and too narrow minded to accept us!" she was now breathing hard.

James narrowed his eyes and stood up. "Don't you dare talk to us like that, you little…" but he never got to finish his sentence. His mouth snapped shut and he was pushed back down, his eyes widened in fear as he saw his daughter's eyes burn black.

"I will talk to you however I wish to, old man. You have no rights over me. You are NOT my father. I never had one." She said with a low cold voice. She sounded so dangerous that the elders had shivers going up their spines.

Amy let her eyes go back to their natural warm brown, satisfied by their reaction. "Now I want to hear from you the reasons you participated in this parody." She said looking at the mothers, completely ignoring the bleeding gash on her arm.

Meredith decided to be brave and stood up. "Amy I know you are very angry right now and I don't blame you. We have no excuse why we did what we did. In the beginning we believed that since they were saying it they were right. They were saying that you and Danni were a disgrace to the families and we believed them but after we found out about what they wanted to do we tried to stop them, to put some sense in them but they wouldn't listen!" she said trying to calm Amy down.

Taking courage from Meredith's bravery Eleanor stoop up as well. "We believed them because we loved them blindly and we would have done anything for them back then. Only after you and Daniela left did we realize the mistakes we did all the past years and I know that the fact that we tried to stop them isn't much but we tried even if it was too late."

Amy had calmed down a little and listened to Meredith and Eleanor. Without saying anything to the two she turned her eyes on her mother who was still sitting on the sofa with her head low. The tears that had stopped not to long ago were again rolling down her cheeks.

"Mother?"

Amanda's head lifted slowly until her eyes were looking strait into the identical ones of her daughter. She slowly stood up and approached Amy with a slow pace. When she reached her daughter she lifted her hand and stroked Amy's cheek.

Amy was frozen, she didn't know what to do or what expect from her mother.

"You are so grown up." Amanda whispered looking at her daughter moving her hand to Amy's brown locks. "I am so sorry baby."

Amy felt her own tears fill her eyes and within seconds they were rolling down her cheeks.

Amanda embraced her daughter in a fierce hug and continued to whisper her apologies. Amy hugged her mother back tightly and cried on her shoulder.

The three boys that had witnessed everything were now smiling and so were Meredith and Eleanor. Pogue went and embraced his mother and sister kissing both their heads.

"That's how I want to see you, embraced and loving each other" he whispered.

James and Victor were glaring at them. "Traitors!" muttered James without an intention of being heard. Unfortunately for him his daughter heard him and it was the one thing she needed to snap and let her control go, letting her anger, for her father and the rest or the fathers, run wild. She pulled out of the embrace of her mother and her brother and took a step toward her father and Victor, her eyes already black, taking another step a vase exploded in the living room, one more step and the fireplace roared to life with a big fire. Snapping out of his surprised state Pogue moved and caught his sister before she made another step.

"Amy calm down, he is not worth it. You are hurting yourself, please." He pleaded trying to snap her out of it. It worked.

Hearing her brother plead her to stop brought her to her senses and she let her eyes go back to their normal brown.

"You're right bro, he is not worth the trouble and the pain." She tried to turn around but she stumbled and the blood loss from the three deep gashes that were on her arms. Pogue caught her and lifted her bridal style.

"Put me down Pogue, I'm fine." Amy complained.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say sis." He answered as he walked up the stairs and took her to her room and put her on her bed. Amanda followed her son and daughter up the stairs.

"Really Pogue I'm fine." Amy continued to complain.

"Amy Katherine Parry you have lost your color and you are bleeding from three different places, stop complaining and let us take care of you." Amanda said in a stern but warm voice.

"Arg, fine, do what you want." Amy said giving up.

Pogue laughed and turned to his mother. "I can heal them, they are not that bad."

"No!" Amanda and Amy said at the same time. "No, Pogue really no need to Use for something like that, I've been through worse."

Amanda smiled at her daughter and told her son that she would take care of Amy. Pogue nodded and left the room.

Amanda went to the bathroom attached to her daughter's room and retrieved what was needed in order to patch Amy wounds. They sat in silence while Amanda was taking care of Amy's arms. Once she finished she took the remaining supplies back in the bathroom and then she returned to the room.

"You should rest honey, and don't worry about anything, we will take care of everything." She reassured her daughter.

Amy didn't say anything and Amanda took that as her cue to leave.

"Mom…" Amanda heard her daughter whisper. She turned around and looked at Amy. "Yes, honey?"

"I love you!"

Amanda's eyes watered once again and she run and embraced her daughter one more time.

"I love you too baby!"

Amy pulled back and Amanda kissed her forehead. "Now rest!"

Amy nodded and watched as her mother walked out of her room. Truly happy and with a smile on her face Amy laid down her only worry being what happened with Danni and Evelyn. She knew she would find out soon so she put it in the back of her mind for now and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Ok this chapter was a tribute to Amy because I thought that she deserved a little more attention. I hope you liked it! ** **KaylaSimms1990** **the exploding vase and the big fire are for you cause you wanted to see Amy in action.**

**Now press the magic button and make me happy! :)**


	13. Tears and smiles

**Here's ****Chapter 11! Thank you for all the reviews and favs and alerts! You guys ROCK! I have the best readers! I love you all! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know the usual, covenant is not mine, Danni and Amy are mine**** so HANDS OFF and I wish Reid was mine too but that is just a fantasy! :(**

**Tears and smiles**

Once Amy stepped out of the room Danni was worried. Why would her friend go out to answer? Maybe the news were bad, not that she expected anything else other than bad news. She was very annoyed that her room didn't have a window to the haul so she could see what was going on outside. She waited for Amy to come back inside to ask her. Some minutes later Amy still hadn't come back and she heard voices outside of her room. She thought she heard Amy yell but she couldn't be sure it was her. A minute later the door opened and Danni expected Amy to step in her room but she was shocked to see that instead of Amy, in stepped her mother, Evelyn Danvers.

Danni looked at her mother speechless. Out of all people Evelyn was the last person in earth, she expected to see. Ok maybe not the last but she was at the bottom two, the last being her father.

Evelyn didn't speak. She closed the door and moved closer to her daughter. Seeing her daughter on the hospital bed bandaged and bruised broke her heart even more. Her baby girl didn't deserve this. She walked silently until she reached Danni's bed. She lifted her hand to touch her daughter but her hand got slapped away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Danni growled. She was furious. Her so called mother stepping in her room looking broken trying to act like she cared. Yeah right, she wasn't about to buy that. After 16 years of being hated and ignored she wasn't about to believe anything her mother had to say.

Evelyn took a step back hearing the coldness in her daughter's voice. She knew Daniela probably hated her and that it wouldn't be easy to have her forgiveness but she had come with the hope that she would at list let her explain. Now hearing the tone on her daughter's voice she started to doubt it.

"What are you doing here _mother_?" this time Evelyn visibly flinched at her tone. The way she said _mother_ made it obvious to Evelyn that Daniela didn't consider her, her mother. She probably never did.

"I was worried about you." Evelyn said in a whisper.

Danni's cold, humorless laugh made Evelyn take another step back.

"You were worried? Really? Aw, mother I am touched!" Danni looked at her mother but her eyes were empty and cold. This scared Evelyn even more.

"Is the rest of the group outside? Did they come to see me too because they were worried? Please Evelyn, you and I both now that you can only ever worry about your precious golden boy." Evelyn who had her head down, looked up looking almost offended.

"I was always worried about you too." Evelyn said hurt.

This time Danni's laughter was real. She laughed so hard that tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"You…you…were worried (laugh) about (laugh) me? WHEN? Oh wait I know, maybe the time when I was 5 that I broke my arm in the back yard and Caleb had to call our babysitter to get me to the hospital because you and William were just too busy sitting in the living room being the great parents that you are. Or maybe the time when I was seven and I went through the glass door of the shower. Yeah you were worried then…about how much the door would cost to fix, but you had to eventually take me to the hospital because I was getting blood on the floor. Oh, and my favorite, remember the time when I was 12 and your dog attacked me and I hit him killing him and you were crying not because your dog almost cut my arm off but because your precious baby was dead. Well good riddance is what I say, that dog was fucking ugly. I've got one more, remember…" but she was cut off by Evelyn's scream.

"STOP! Stop it please. I know… I know I was a terrible mother, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"her voice had turned from a scream to a whisper. She had big fat tears rolling down her cheeks and she was shaking her head furiously.

Caleb heard his mother scream and he stepped into the room as fast as he could. What he saw confused him. Evelyn was taking steps backwards from Danni crying and shaking her head and Danni had a cold but satisfied smirk on her face.

"What is going on here?" he asked moving to hug Evelyn who was now shaking with sobs.

Danni turned to look at her brother and gave him one of the fakest and coldest smiles Caleb had ever seen.

"Aw brother dearest is here as well! I am so touched! Are you here to tell me you were worried too? Because I think I have heard enough lies for today." Her expression was one of mock happiness.

Caleb was trying to comfort Evelyn. She was very shook up and he couldn't blame her. From what he could tell Danni was capable of hurting someone with her words pretty badly. He couldn't recognize his little sister. This cold and bitter girl sitting on the bed in front of him couldn't have been his little sister. No matter how much Danni hated Evelyn she would have never hurt her so much.

"What happened to you? Why are you like this?" he asked and instantly regretted it as he saw his sisters face change from mock happy to down right furious! He knew he shouldn't have asked. He knew what had happened to her and making it appear like he didn't wasn't the best idea he ever had.

"Oh so you don't know what happened to me huh? Yeah I guess you wouldn't know since you had _absolutely nothing_ to do with it, right bro? You wouldn't know what happened to me since I had the perfect childhood and the perfect parents and everything is so smooth!" she was on the verge of attacking him but she held her self back. She wasn't about waste her energy and inflict pain on herself just so she could give Caleb a black eye. Plus she was enjoying what she was doing with her words to both of them.

"That's enough, mother, go outside, I want to talk to her in private." Caleb told Evelyn, she nodded and walked out the door.

"Bye mother in was very nice to see you again!" Danni yelled with sarcasm dripping out of every word.

Caleb glared her and she returned it full force and Caleb had to admit her glare was a lot scarier than his own.

"Was that really necessary?" his voice was softer than what she had expected and it surprised her but she didn't falter.

"Oh come on Cal, I was just having a little fun with Evelyn!" she called her mother Evelyn waiting for a response from Caleb, and she got it.

"Don't call her Evelyn, she is your mother." His voice now was stern but not harsh.

"She is not my mother Caleb, she never was, I never had a mother or a father. I once had a brother but I lost him too and I don't even know why!" her tone surprised both her and Caleb. Caleb hadn't expected her sudden change and he was cut off guard by the hurt in his sister's voice. She never meant for it to come out broken and hurt like it did so she made fast work to fix it. "Not that it matters any more, that was a long time ago, nothing is going to change about it." This time she made sure there was no mistaking her tone. It was the only tone in her voice Caleb had heard so far, the permanent one, the cold one.

Caleb sighed, he was going to try to make his sister at list listen to Evelyn and be quite. "Can you please just listen to what she has to say? Just give her a chance."

Danni laughed bitterly. "It's funny how everyone tells me to give them a chance to explain, when no one ever gave me one. But since you asked so nicely I will listen to what she has to say, I wouldn't want to miss the event anyway. After all it is the first time Evelyn ever wanted to talk to me."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet Caleb. Oh and after Evelyn is finished talking call the rest of the boy band to come here cause I need to talk to you." Caleb looked at her curiously but Danni didn't let anything show on her face.

Once Caleb stepped out Danni began cursing. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, stupid, stupid, stupid, how could you slip like that! Arg, stupid, stupid, do not let them know how you really feel, it only makes you look weak you moron!" she told herself, she just couldn't believe that she had let herself look vulnerable in front of Caleb. *Shouldn't have done that, Merlin, that was stupid* she thought but before she could continue cursing herself the door opened and Evelyn stepped in again, this time followed by Caleb.

"Alright I am listening!" she said seriously.

Evelyn, with her head down, started talking. "When I found out I was pregnant for the second time, it was a shock for all of us. For years only one child from each family was born in the covenant and it was always a boy. Imagine our surprise when we found out I was pregnant. Then a second surprise when Amanda realized she was also with a second child. The men panicked. They didn't know what to do. If it was right or if they had broken rules. William suggested abortions but me and Amanda wouldn't have it. Him and James weren't very happy about that but they settled. That was until we found out you were both girls. I could see that William was scared of what would happen when you were born. They were facing something they had never faced before. There was nowhere a report of a female descendant so we were facing the unknown, and the unknown scares people.

After that William started using more and more and it started to affect him. The bad thing was that he took Joseph with him. They were best friends, William and Joseph and Victor and James always paired in two. Just like now. Even us, the women, paired like that. I was always closer to Meredith and Amanda and Eleanor were always closer.

Anyway, the day you were born William was with me, he took you in his arms first and he had a genuine smile on his face. For that moment he looked so happy he had in you his arms it was like he had forgotten everything else, full of love and tenderness. But seconds later it all turned and the frown was back on his face. He gave you to me and left. He didn't come back for a week and when he did he was a lot worse that when he was when he left. He would never look at you and when he did his face was unreadable. The more time I spent with you the more William ignored me so I thought that maybe he was right to be like that, you were, after all, an accident just like Amy. So in order not to lose William I followed in his footsteps. I knew what I was doing wasn't right but I loved him so much I didn't want to lose him. So you were left to the care of a babysitter while I focused more on Caleb. The fact is though that no matter what I did so I wouldn't lose him I knew it would happen eventually because I knew he was very close to addiction. He fought it though for a long time.

Then you turned thirteen and we were shocked to see the lighting hit you at the exact time of your birth. We knew then that the same would happen with Amy. William was convinced that your power was taken from Caleb and that made him angry. He believed that you weakened Caleb and he couldn't have his first born weak. Same went for James. They were planning on how to turn the boys against you ever since your birthday. We tried to stop them from doing it but they had their hearts set on it. I don't know what they thought they would accomplish with that but they were dead set on turning the boys against you. Then William noticed the extra pages that appeared in the book of damnations. He used the fact that you were weaker, a fact that made his belief that your powers were stolen from the boys even stronger, against you. They had found the perfect plan and we couldn't do anything to stop them so we went along with it. Only after you run away did we understand what we had done. William realized that both Caleb's and Pogue's powers were in-fact intact. I knew he regretted what they did, they all did, but they didn't let it show, William most of all. He was a proud man and he wasn't about to admit that he had been wrong. But after you left he stopped fighting it. He let it take over and in the end I lost him and a little while later Meredith lost Joseph." Evelyn had silent tears running down her cheeks.

"So now that William is rotting away at the colony house and he can barely speak you can treat me like your daughter again huh? Well as touching as it was to hear that you once cared about me it's too damn late to try to fix it.!" Danni's face was hard and emotionless. She was surprised to hear the whole story but just because Evelyn regretted what she did now didn't make it Ok.

"At list give me a chance to show you that I care." Evelyn begged.

"It's going to take a lot more than a few tears and a sap story Evelyn and even if you do a lot more the only thing you could ever get is me calling your mother without sarcasm but don't expect much more." Danni was totally serious and both Caleb and Evelyn could tell.

"It's the best I can hope for." Evelyn stood up and walked to her daughter's bedside. She lifted her hand to touch her daughter but this time her hand didn't get slapped away. She stroked her daughter's cheek and she smiled weakly looking at her daughter's eyes. Danni didn't do anything but watch her mother. Evelyn bend down and kissed the top of Danni's head, smiled weakly one last time and then she walked out of the room.

"I suspect you knew all that?" Danni asked with genuine curiosity looking at Caleb.

"Well not all of it in detail but I knew the bigger picture. They told us when we went to the meeting." Caleb approached his sister. Danni watched him wearily.

"So you are giving mom a small chance, I didn't expect that." He said smiling at her.

Danny rose and eyebrow at him. "Why are you smiling?"

Caleb shrugged. "Don't know."

"You're smiling for no reason? Damn and they say lunatics are in the nuthouse!" Danni smirked at her brother. She had the urge to smile as well but she resisted.

Caleb chuckled and shook his head, smile still on his face. "So are you going to give me a chance?"

Danni's eyes widened in surprise. "You want one?"

"I would kill to have my baby sister back!" he said, his smile getting wider.

"Well, I guess that since it wasn't entirely your fault you can have one too." She said smirking.

"Hey how was it partly my fault? They set it up!"

"And like the moron that you are you believed them. That's how it is partly your fault. Why did you believe them Cal?" she looked at him in the eyes.

"The truth? I never believed dad would lie to me. I couldn't see a reason why not to believe him. I didn't want to, and it was very difficult to believe that you wanted to hurt us but my faith in dad I guess…" Caleb trailed of not wanting to complete his sentence.

"Was bigger than your love for me." Danni finished it for him. Caleb nodded ashamed.

"You'll have your chance bro but if you screw it don't expect another one." Danni said seriously.

Caleb smiled once again and without thinking about it he hugged his sister. "I won't screw it, I promise D, I won't."

Danni was shocked by the display of affection from her brother but hugged him back anyway. "You made promises before Caleb and you broke all of them."

Caleb pulled back from his sister. "I know and I am sorry but I swear I will not do it again. You have my word."

What happened next shocked both Caleb and Danni. With no control over her features the corners of Danni's lips lifted into a small but real smile.

Caleb smiled back seeing part of his sister's icy wall collapse.

"Now can you call the boy band? And were the hell is Amy?" Caleb through his head back and laughed.

"What the hell is so funny?" Danni asked amused.

"Why do you call us boy band?" Caleb asked still laughing.

"Oh come on bro, "the sons of Ipswich" it damn well sounds like a boy band!" Danni answered smirking.

"Whatever, I'll go get the rest of the boy band and Amy, you just wait here sis!" Caleb said shaking his head amused.

"I ain going nowhere bro!"

**Tada! Surprised? Tell ****me what you think!**


	14. Told you so!

**This is ****Chapter 12! Its kind of small I know but I can't write big ones all the time! Thank you for the reviews and everything! Have I ever said how much I love you guys? You make my day!**

**Disclaimer: You know the usual, covenant is not mine, Danni and Amy are mine and I wish Reid was mine too but that is just a fantasy! :(**

**Enjoy!**

**Told you so!**

Caleb left his sister's room with a huge smile on his face. He couldn't believe she had agreed to actually give him a chance to redeem himself. He knew she wasn't going to make it easy for him but he would try his best and he would get his baby sister back. What he seriously doubted would happen was Reid getting a chance. He saw that his mother barely got out of the room after what Danni had said to her, and he, he considered himself on of the luckiest people alive right now because his sister hadn't attacked him like that.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Pogue to learn what happened and to get them all there. On the third ring Pogue picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey man it's me, where are you guys?"

"_We are at my place, why?"_

"Get Reid, Tyler and Amy and come here, Danni wants to talk, I think it's about what happened at the forest."

"_I'll get Reid and Tyler but Amy is sleeping and I am not waking her up."_

"What happened?"

"_I'' tell you when we get there."_

"Alright, see you."

Caleb hung up the phone and sat down on one of the chairs to wait for the guys.

##############

After Caleb left to get the rest of them Danni started thinking. Making Evelyn cry was the easiest thing she had ever done. Things with her mother had gone like she wanted them. She had learned the whole truth and she had made it perfectly clear to Evelyn that they would never have a good relationship. In Danni's eyes even what she had promised Evelyn seemed really hard. Calling her mother and actually meaning it…that was going to be very hard. Evelyn was going to go through hell and she would be Lucifer. A satisfied smirk made its way to her face. Yes, things with Evelyn were just perfect.

Then her thoughts went to Caleb. She had actually smiled at him. That was one hell of a shock for her. Out of all the people she didn't expect she would smile at Caleb, Amy maybe, but Caleb? What she had told Caleb was also true. She would give him a real chance to redeem himself but if he screwed up not even God would save him. She had taken it kind of easy on him but she knew why. He was her big brother. The one who had taken care of her when Evelyn and William wouldn't even look at her. She loved her brother more than anyone and now that Evelyn and William weren't standing on their way she hoped that she could a least get her brother back. She wanted to know she had someone other than Amy to count on and if anyone, she wanted that person to be Caleb.

She looked out the window to see the sun on his way down. It was already afternoon and she hadn't noticed. She was hungry but she didn't know if she was aloud to eat but judging from her bandaged stomach and the pain she was getting from it she imagined that solid food wouldn't be very pleasant to handle. That would explain why they hadn't brought her lunch.

Several minutes passed and Danni heard voices. She was curious as to why the others hadn't been here and apparently neither was Amy. The door opened and in stepped the boy band but no Amy. She raised an eyebrow to the obvious question.

"She was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up." Pogue answered her unspoken question. She nodded her head in understanding.

"Sit down, I think there are some things you want to know." She motioned for them to sit down. There were only two chairs in the room and Pogue and Tyler took them. Caleb and Reid made their way to her bed and sat on the foot of the bed. Danni looked from Caleb to Reid. Caleb was waiting for her reaction on having Reid so close to her. Danni's eyes hardened and she kicked Reid hard, it was a painful thing to do because of her injuries but she wanted to hurt Reid any chance she got.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Reid yelled annoyed.

"Who told you, you could sit on my bed?" she asked seriously. Caleb was trying hard to hide his smirk.

"Are you kidding me, Caleb is sitting on the bloody bed!" He yelled again, not believing her.

"Caleb is aloud to sit on my bloody bed, _you_ on the other hand ARE NOT!" she yelled as well, glaring him.

"Come on! Where the hell am I supposed to sit, if I am not aloud on the bloody bed???" he asked her throwing his hands up.

"I don't care, stand!" she said in an "I could care less" voice.

Reid growled and went to stand with his back against the wall. Danni smirked with satisfaction but then her expression turned serious.

"I brought you here because I am sure you want to know what happened in the forest, right?" she looked at them as the all nodded. She looked at Reid and saw a flash of pain go through his eyes but it was gone as fast as it had appeared so she wasn't sure if it was real or her imagination so she let it go. "There is also a nightmare I need to tell you about, I know it has to do with what happened in the forest."

"Tell us what happened at the forest first that got you blooded up and then about the dream." Pogue told her.

"Ok, I had transferred my things were I wanted to go before I left, oh Cal could you bring them back at the house?" she asked Caleb pleadingly.

"Where are they?"

"A motel called Ronnie's in Salem, room 345." Caleb nodded and his eyes burned black for a moment.

"Your things are in your room at the house." He reassured her. Danni nodded and thanked him and went on with the events.

"As I was walking away from the house and in the forest something didn't feel right. I was surrounded by this energy and it was pretty strong. Like when one of you guys use but a lot stronger. The air was thick and I could see nothing from the fog, then I…" but she couldn't go any further because a sharp pain went through her head causing her to gasp.

"D? What's wrong?" Caleb asked concerned. But Daniela couldn't hear anything else but the ring in her head that gave her the strongest headache she ever had. With the pain also came the voice. Right next to her ear she heard the now familiar voice of the one that had caused her so much pain.

"_I told you so, princess. You wouldn't know what hit you, if you tried to tell them. Try again and it will be a lot worse."_

Danni was whimpering holding her head and blood was dripping from her nose. The boys were pushed out of the room as the doctor and the nurses rushed inside after Reid had called them.

The boys were stunned. The couldn't understand what had happened and in their panic only one had noticed the feeling from the power being used.

"Guys I think that whatever or whoever did this to her doesn't want us to find out what is going on." Tyler said snapping them out of their state of shock.

"What? Why do you say that?" Reid asked looking at Tyler like he was crazy.

"What? Did you guys feel it? Someone was using and it was pretty obvious he was using on Danni." Tyler looked around for responses.

All three boys looked lost.

"I didn't feel it, or I think I did but I was way too panicked to notice." Caleb said shaking his head.

"Yeah me too." Reid and Pogue say at the same time. They look at each other but shrugged and put it aside. Had it been on other circumstances both of them would be laughing but this time they couldn't even crack a smile. They all sat down and waited for the doctors to come out. Several minutes later the doctor and the nurses came out. Caleb was on his feet in seconds.

"What happened Doc?" he asked concerned.

"We don't know yet mister Danvers but whatever it was it appears that it has caused no further damage to your sister but we will keep an eye on her and have a few more tests." The doctor tried to reassure Caleb.

"Thanks Doc. Can we see her?" The doctor didn't seem to like the idea.

"I don't think that is a very good idea mister Danvers. Your sister has a very intense headache right now and one of our nurses is about to drug her. I suggest you let her rest and sleep. She needs it." Caleb nodded and thanks the doctor, who walked away.

"So what do you guys want to do?" He turned around and asked them.

"Well I have to go home and wake Amy up. I think she is going to want to know about this." Pogue said running his hand through his hair and sighing.

"I have to go home and make sure mom and dad don't kill each other." Tyler said frowning.

"And I have to go check on my mom." Reid said frowning as well.

"Alright you guys go, do what you got to do, I'll stay and see when she wakes up."

"I'll be back soon with Amy. Bye man." Pogue turned around and left. Tyler and Reid said their goodbyes and followed Pogue out of the hospital.

Caleb was worried and frustrated. Something was attacking his sister and he couldn't stop it. Something that obviously had the power, or a power similar to their power. He thought that since it could easily attack Danni it could attack Amy or any of them as well. From now on he had to be careful, keep everyone as safe as possible and find out what had hurt his sister!

**Press the magic button and tell me what you think!**


	15. Talks

**Here is c****hapter 13! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the impossibly late update but I hadn't been home a lot lately with it being summer and all but I am back on track now so no worries. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and add my story to their favorites and their alerts and I am sorry that I didn't reply to your last reviews but like I said, no time. So here it is, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You know the usual, covenant is not mine, Danni and Amy are mine and I wish Reid was mine too but that is just a fantasy! :(**

**Talks**

Caleb had been sitting alone for thirty minutes when he saw a frantic Amy coming towards him with Pogue right behind her.

"Caleb! Is she Ok?" she asked franticly.

"The doctors said that it appears that nothing has gotten worse but she had a really bad headache and they drugged her."

"I shouldn't have left, I shouldn't have left!" Amy said with tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey this isn't your fault, this would have happened either you were here or not. Calm down." Pogue said hugging his sister. Amy sighed deeply and rested her head on her brother's chest.

"Can I see her?" Amy asked looking at Caleb.

"Sorry baby girl but the doctor said it's better if we let her rest for now. You can see her when she wakes up." Amy nodded and pulled away from her brother.

"I have to go back to the house and make sure mom and dad don't kill each other." Pogue said. Amy chuckled and looked at her brother.

"Yeah you probably should, we don't want more drama than we already have." She said with a sad smile. Pogue smiled back and kissed the top of his sister's head and turned to Caleb. "I'll see you later man, call when she wakes up."

"Alright, later Pogue."

"Bye bro!"

Pogue left the hospital leaving Amy and Caleb sitting outside of Danni's room.

"You know Pogue told me what happened at the house." Caleb said without looking at Amy. Amy wasn't surprised, her brother had probably informed Caleb as soon as he had arrived at the hospital.

"And?" she asked expectantly.

"And what?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "What do you have to say about it.?" Caleb looked seriously at her.

"That I am extremely upset." He said with a serious face. Amy's eyes widened and she got angry but before she could start yelling Caleb spoke again.

"I am extremely upset…that it wasn't me doing it!" he said and laughed at her stunned expression.

Amy blinked and stared at Caleb stunned and then she started laughing. "Y-y-you are unb-b-beleivable! You really had me there f-f-for a minute!" she said between laughs.

Caleb smiled at Amy and then his mind went back to his sister.

"What do you think happened?" Amy asked Caleb, realizing were his mind had drifted off.

"I really don't know and that is what worries me. It became quite obvious that whoever is doing this he doesn't want us to know what his plan is or what he wants. She mentioned she had a nightmare that had something to do with what happened at the forest but she didn't get the chance to say anything about it and I have a feeling that she won't be able to say anything later either." Caleb answered, not even trying to hide his concern.

"She didn't say anything about a nightmare to me but I guess she wouldn't, she is good at keeping secrets and hiding things, an expert I would say." Amy said, staring off in space.

Caleb raised an eyebrow and looked at Amy questionably. Amy felt Caleb's eyes on her and turned to face him. When she his raised eyebrow she returned it. "What?"

"An expert?" Caleb asked, his eyebrow still raised.

"Yeah Cal, an expert, she could commit murder hide the body in her closet and you could enter a second after she locked her closet door and you wouldn't know she did anything out of the ordinary, she wouldn't be nervous or shaky and her face and eyes wouldn't give away anything. She is that good and she has no problem at hiding something, no guilt, and no anxiousness. I am telling you if there is an insensitive person in this world that is your sister." She said, perfectly serious.

"Don't you think you are exaggerating a little bit?" He asked amused.

"Do I look like I am exaggerating Caleb? After we left your sister became a cold hearted, insensitive bitch. It's her self-defence, how she deals with everything, she doesn't let her self feel because she thinks that if she does she will get hurt again." Now Caleb's amusement was gone. "She gave me a chance to redemption." He said seriously, now he was staring of in space.

Amy's eyes widened in surprise. That was one thing she wasn't expecting. "She did?"

"Yeah, I was shocked myself but she did, hell, she almost broke down in-front of me but I guess that you are right in the insensitive part, you should have seen her with my mother, she didn't even blink!"

"What happened? Tell me in detail."

After half an hour of Caleb talking none stop the story was over and Amy's mouth was hanging open in disbelief. "She really gave you a smile????????????? Like a real smile??????"

Caleb smiled at the memory. "Yeah she did!"

"Caleb, she hasn't smiled in two years! You are telling me…"

"Yes Ames, I am telling you that Danni smiled and that she gave me a chance, close your mouth it's not attractive."

Amy snapped her mouth shut and thought about the things that Caleb told her. Danni's reaction to Evelyn had been expected, giving faulty hope hitting where it hurts the most and being sarcastic about it but with Caleb…She thought about it hard and she finally understood why her friend had done what she did. Danni wanted her brother back, to have someone other than her to rely on. Amy smiled.

"She is opening up again." She said, her smile growing.

"I hope she will open up to the others as well." Caleb said with a hopeful voice.

Amy laughed. "Come on Cal, do you really think it will happen? I personally know one person who isn't getting away with anything." She was very amused by the idea of what Danni would make Reid go through.

"Yeah I don't think Reid isn't to get off easy." Caleb also amused.

"Hear it from me Cal, she is going to make his life a living hell and she is going to enjoy every minute of it and I don't even know if she is going to forgive him." Her voice was a little sad saying that. She knew Danni loved Reid and that was the reason why Reid would go through hell to get her forgiveness.

Caleb sighed and they both stayed quiet for awhile then Caleb decided to break the silence.

"What is going on with you and Tyler?" Caleb asked her. He had been dieing to know because Amy was like a second little sister to him and he was as protective of her as was Pogue.

"What do you mean?" Amy said trying to sound innocent.

"You know damn well what I mean Parry, don't play innocent on me." Caleb said with an uncharacteristic smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Danvers, it may suit your sister and Reid but you royally suck at it. And what is going on between Tyler and me is mine and Tyler's business, not yours, not Pogue's or anyone's for that matter." Amy told Caleb and glared at him.

Caleb chuckled. "Yeah, tell that to Pogue, and don't try to intimidate me with that glare Parry, my sister may be able to pull it off but you suck at it."

Amy took her tongue out and Caleb chuckled again but neither of them said anything more.

It was now almost 9 o'clock at night and Caleb and Amy were still sitting out of Danni's room in silence. They heard footsteps and their heads snapped up only to see the doctor coming their way. Caleb was on his feet in seconds.

"Hello Mister Danvers, could I have a word with you please?" the doctor said with a very serious voice that worried Caleb.

"You can talk doctor, Amy is part of the family and she will learn anything anyway." Caleb said obviously worried.

"Very well, while I was examining your sister I found some rather disturbing things. She has scars all over her body from what appear to be cuts but what shocked me the most is the one on her back. It's rather large and still raw. It starts from her left shoulder blade and ends on her right hip. I would like to know how they happened." His face was stern.

"Well when she was little she went through a glass door and that left her with several scars…" the doctor cut him off.

"Mister Danvers your sister has scars from cats on both her hands that couldn't have been caused by going through anything made of glass if you understand me."

Caleb looked shocked. The doctor was implying that his sister was cutting herself and he wasn't about to believe or confirm it.

"Doctor my sister never had a reason to such a thing and I know that she would never harm herself like that. But if you really want to know ask her herself." Caleb said sounding offended.

"I am sorry if I offended you Mr Danvers but all things point to that, I will ask her myself about it but I do not think I should expect an answer. Now do you know anything about the one on her back?"

"No I'm afraid…" but Caleb was cut off by Amy.

"The one in her back happened about a month ago and it was on a spiked fence, she tried to go over it and it ended bloody." Amy said with all seriousness.

"Did she go to a doctor to make sure thee was no infection?" the doctor asked, now looking at Amy.

"Yes, she did and the doctor told her to leave it open so it will heal faster."

The doctor nodded and turned to Caleb. "She will be waking up soon so you will be able to see her but after 10 I am afraid you have to leave because visiting hours finish."

Caleb was surprised to hear this. "But doctor, we stayed all night yesterday!"

"Yesterday your sister was in the E.R. so you had a right to stay but not today I am sorry." And after that the doctor turned and left.

"Is she cutting herself?" Caleb asked Amy as soon as the doctor was out of hearing range. Amy's eyes widened and she looked at Caleb in disbelief.

"Do you really think she would do that? The scars are from the power you moron!"

Caleb's eyes widened too as realisation hit him. "So you have too?"

Amy lifted her left sleeve to reveal three long scars across her hand. Caleb looked at them in astonishment and then his eyes went back to Amy.

"I didn't know it caused so much damage. Are these the only ones?"

"The damage differs between Danni and me and yes these are the only ones I have but Danni has a lot more." Amy answered with sadness.

"What do you mean it differs?" Caleb asked with concern and curiosity.

"What I mean is that Danni has these as well but the longer she used the smaller the cats became and they eventually stopped, now she looses energy every time she uses which means that if she uses for a long time she will run out of energy and she gets physical wounds. I am another story, seeing as I am too afraid to use, the power has its original impact on me, deep, long and painful gushes and there are only three because I have only used three times in my life except the one that you guys healed us." Amy explained to Caleb. She was now waiting for the question, she knew, was coming.

"The one in her back, how did she get it? Cause she sure as hell didn't get it from a fence!"

Amy lowered her head not sure if she should tell the truth but one look at Caleb's eyes and she knew that if she lied he would know. She sighed defeated and told him what he wanted to know.

"She got it about six months ago when Mark tried to…" but she couldn't say the word. It surprised her Danni could and she couldn't but then again just like she said before, Danni could kill someone and she wouldn't even flinch saying it.

Caleb understood immediately what Amy was trying to say. The bastard that had tried to rape his baby sister.

"She used a little too much to get him of her and throw his unconscious and it cost her." Amy continued. "She couldn't as much as walk for about a week."

Now Caleb was furious. "If I get my hands on that bastard I am going to kill him!" he growled.

"You wouldn't want to do that Cal. If you did you would have a furious Danni on your case!" Amy said completely serious.

Caleb raised a questionable eyebrow. "What do you mean? Why would she be furious? Doesn't she want him dead or something."

"Oh she wants him dead alright but do you really thing she will let you do it?" Amy asked Caleb.

"I still don't get it." Caleb said looking at Amy like she was crazy.

"Dude you are SLOW! She wants him dead but from her own hands, do you really think she will let you still that joy from her?" Amy told him in a "what are you, crazy?" voice.

Caleb blinked several times in surprise but didn't answer. He rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. "I missed out on a lot of things, didn't I?"

"You think?" Amy asked with sarcasm.

"How much did she use?" Caleb asked, still in the same position.

"A lot! Almost every day." Amy answered, putting her head on her hands.

"Why?" Caleb asked. He didn't like the fact that his sister used so much.

"Because it was the only way we could go on Cal. Do you really think we could have survived without the power? Two fourteen year olds in NYC alone? Really Cal, think about it." And he did and he realised that Amy was right. Two fourteen year old girls alone in New York City? He was glad they had the power.

"It's a good think we don't have an addiction problem." Amy said almost bitterly.

"Yeah, it is." Caleb responded.

"Caleb?" Amy turned to look at him. Caleb lifted his head and opened his eyes to look at Amy.

"Do you know anything about our ascension?" that question had been in her head for a long time but Danni knew nothing about it so she figured she should ask someone else.

Caleb was surprised by the question but answered anyway. "No I don't know anything about your ascension. The page that it was written on had been torn out of the book. I looked for it but I never found it."

Amy nodded in understanding but then something else came to mind. "Do you think that one of the elders could have ripped it out?"

Caleb shrugged. "I don't know Ames, it's possible but if that is the case then that means they don't want us to know what it says so the chances of finding it are close to none."

"But we have to find it, you have no idea what it could possibly say and for all we know it could say anything, hell, it couldn't even say that we don't ascend." Amy exclaimed.

"Yeah Ames, I know, I know!" Caleb said. He had always had a suspicion on who had removed that page and as soon as his sister and Amy were safe he was going to look for it.

**Again I am soooooo sorry for the impossibly long wait, I know the chapter didn't have a lot in it but I hope you like it.**** The thing with the E.R. and the visiting hours is made up, I don't know how hospitals work I have never been taken to one so bare with me here. Let me know what you think!**


	16. Free at last

**So this is ****Chapter 14, it's the biggest so far. Thanks to the three people that reviewed my last chapter and thanks for the alerts and favs!**

**Disclaimer: You know the usual, covenant is not mine, Danni and Amy are mine and I wish Reid was mine too but that is just a fantasy! :(**

**Enjoy!**

**Free at last**

Drums in her head!

That's all Danni felt when she woke up, it was like a freaking band was playing inside her head.

She tried sitting up but the pain in her head was just too much. She looked around trying to figure out were she was. Then it hit her, everything that happened since she and Amy left N.Y. she groaned and closed her eyes trying to lessen the pain in her head. She stayed like that for several minutes but she was forced to open her eyes when she heard the door of her room open. She saw the doctor walk in followed by Caleb and Amy.

"Glad to see you awake Miss Danvers, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked with a smile on his face, which Danni found quite annoying.

"Except form the band playing in my head I fell just fine!" Danni responded with heavy sarcasm.

The doctor only hmmmed and went to check her vitals.

Amy went to her friend's bedside. "How do you always manage to make things worse?" Amy asked with a smile.

"What can I say, I have a talent for trouble." She answered smirking.

"Well that's no secret." Caleb said smiling as well, happy to see his sister awake.

Danni smirked at her brother.

"Well Miss Danvers all seems to be well, I don't know what caused the earlier incident but it appears that there is nothing that could have caused it and it caused no damage. Tomorrow you will be released but I will have to ask your brother to make sure you take it easy for at least a month you are healing fast but your injuries were very serious and you need to recover fully." The doctor said while turning his head to Caleb.

"Don't worry doc, I'll keep an eye on her." Caleb reassured the doctor.

"It's good to hear that mister Danvers, now I am sorry to tell you but visiting hours are almost over so I would suggest that you make this quick. Miss Danvers I will see you tomorrow, have a nice night all of you." And after that the doctor walked out.

"Don't tell me you guys are going to live me alone here all night?" Danni asked in a desperate voice.

"Sorry girl but rules are rules and unlike you I like to go by them." Amy said apologetically.

"Same here sis."

"Arg, you guys are no fun!" Danni said giving up.

"If it were Reid he might have stayed." Caleb said shrugging.

At the mention of the blond son's name Danni's expression changed to a cold mask. "If it were Reid I wouldn't ask him to stay, I would kick him out of the damn room myself no matter how much it effort it took." Danni answered with a dark voice.

Amy and Caleb looked at each other. Amy's look clearly said _believe me now?_ Caleb shook his head as an answer.

"So you just came from your house?" Danni asked Amy with a curious but suspicious tone.

Amy smiled at her friend's suspiciousness. "Yeah I did, I had a little chat with the Elders, well minus Evelyn of course."

Danni eyebrows frowned and her expression darkened. "What kind of chat?" Her voice send chills down both Caleb's and Amy's spine, it was, what you would call, deadly. Amy took a deep breath and told her what happened at the house, by the time she had finished the doctor had come to tell them that they had to go.

Amy looked at Danni almost fearfully but to her surprise she found Danni smirking. Amy raised an eyebrow but before she could ask something Danni spoke.

"Well, well, well looks like little Parry grew some balls. You have spent way too much time with me kid but I guess it worked out good!"

"Hey, don't call me kid or little, we are the same age you know!" Amy said and shoved Danni's shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever kid, you need to go or your good record will be lost and you will start breaking rules!" Danni smirked and waved her off.

Amy laughed and her and Caleb said their goodbyes and went on their way leaving Danni alone in her thoughts.

Now everybody knew the truth, everybody knew who was to blame for the whole situation. Danni was glad that Amy had done what she had done, it was a sign that Amy wasn't afraid to defend herself anymore, that's she could step up without any pushing. The corners of Danni's lips lifted a bit at that thought. Her baby girl was finally growing up. Two years with them constantly together it was only natural that Danni would rub off on Amy and Danni was glad she did.

*Damn I would have loved to be there and see their faces* at the image of Victor and James scared shitless by little Miss Parry must have been priceless. Then the words of her brother came to her mind.

"_If it were Reid he might have stayed"_

The thought of her former best friend brought a deep frown on her face. He was the one that had taught her how to climb trees, he was the one that taught her to ride a bike, he was the one that taught her how to pick a clock, he was the one that taught her the basic parts of a car and helped her learn everything else under the hood, he, he, he, her best friend forever as he had promised. Bullshit is what it turned out to be. In the end all it needed for that forever be cut short was a word from Joseph and Reid Garwin turned from her best friend to her enemy. She hated him, yet she loved him, it didn't make sense to her. How could you possibly love and hate someone at the same time?

Danni shook her head and got rid of all thoughts concerning the blond idiot. Next in her mind were the two oldest sons. She wasn't sure if Pogue was off the hook for her but she wasn't very concerned about it. She and Pogue always figured it out in time, Pogue was like a second older brother to her and she could always communicate easily with him. Then came Caleb. She was very curious to know what he had done the past two years, if he was still top of his class, if he had finally achieved his goal of making it to the state finals with the Spencer swim team, if he had a girlfriend. The thought of Caleb having a girlfriend didn't sit well with her, she knew that most girls would be after him for his rep and his money and she didn't like the idea of her brother being used like that. She remembered Kate Tuney, that girl had a crush on all four boys but what annoyed Danni the most was the looks she had kept giving Reid. It was the well known "I want to fuck you" look and she hated that and the most annoying part was that Pogue had feelings for her and he was blind to everything else she did. She wondered if Kate still hang around the boys, cause if she did Danni would make it her personal business to make her life a living hell. That thought brought an evil smirk on her face.

Feeling tired she looked at the clock and noticed that it was past 11 o'clock.

*Time flies when you think I guess.* and with the thought of torturing Kate Tuney she went into a deep sleep.

####################

The sunlight broke into the room hitting Danni's eyelids and waking her up. She sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes, annoyed with the sun and with the fact that the curtains were wide open. She looked at the clock at saw that it was barely seven o' clock. She groaned and tried to get of bed to close the curtains once her feet touched the ground and she stood up pain shot through her stomach but it wasn't as bad as she had expected it, she had healed surprisingly fast over the past days. Well, surprisingly for the others, she knew it wouldn't take her long to recover, it seemed that she had an incredibly fast healing factor ever since she was a little girl but with that also came a very bad flaw, she scared very easily and the many marks in her body were a proof to that. She knew that with her latest injury she would have to put up with a new addition to her collection of scars and she didn't like it. She had tried several times to make them disappear with the power but it did nothing, she wasn't strong enough to do something like that and she wasn't about to ask from any of the boys to do it.

Danni sighed, put the scar issue on the back of her head, and walked to the window to close the curtains. Even though she limped she made to the window and back without match pain. She lay back down on the bed and let sleep take her.

Danni was awakened again by someone shaking her.

"Come on Wolf, waky waky eggs and baccy." Amy said with an annoyingly cheerful voice.

"You damn well know I hate both eggs and bacon so why in Merlin's name would I wake up for that?" Danni responded, annoyed that she had been woken up twice.

"Oh come on Wolf, don't be grumpy!" Amy responded with the same annoying tone.

"I hate it that you are a morning person!" Danni mumbled and opened her eyes reluctantly. Amy was hovering over her with a huge smile on her face.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" Danni asked while sitting up.

"You are getting out of here Wolf! The doctor already checked your vitals while you were asleep and said everything was Ok and that he would get your release papers ready. Evelyn is signing them as we speak, come on get up, I got you clothes!" Amy said jumping up and down from excitement.

Danni raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Release papers Ames? What the hell am I, a convict? It's discharging papers peabrain, discharging. Give me those damn clothes, I hate hospital gowns!" Danni said with scowl on her face.

Amy gave Danni her clothes. "I am no peabrain thank you. I said release papers because this place is like a prison! You know with the rooms like cells, the disgusting smell, the unfriendly environment, and plus it's not like they let you out or something, I mean they don't even open the windows, it's like they are afraid you will escape or something and…" but she was cut of by Danni.

"Fox you will shut your damn mouth right now or I swear I'll cut your damn tongue off!" Danni growled and glared at Amy.

Amy stopped talking immediately and Danni went into the bathroom to change.

Two minutes later Danni stepped out of the bathroom wearing a black long sleeved shirt with green striped sleeves and a pair of loose washed out jeans and green converse.

"Hey, do you have something to pull my hair up, I can't stand it right now, and damn I need a shower." Danni said looking at her hair disgusted.

Amy didn't answer, she just gave Danni a rubber band. She had a scowl on her face which was very unusual for Amy unless…

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you are in one of your mood swings because I told you to shut up!!!" Danni exclaimed while putting her hair on a ponytail.

Amy remained silent.

"You were rumbling and you damn well know it like you also know that I hate it when you rumble so suck it up and drop the attitude." Danni said even more annoyed that before.

Amy remained silent.

Danni rolled her eyes and walked out of the room muttering "You and your damn mood swings." Amy followed right behind still silent.

Danni reached the front desk and saw her mother and brother there.

"Are you done with those damn papers I want to leave this damn place and get a shower." Evelyn looked at her daughter surprised but before she could speak a nurse came over looking surprised as well.

"Miss Danvers you should still be in your bed, you have to leave on a wheelchair its hospital policy." The nurse said almost frantically. Danni glared the nurse down and the nurse took a step back. "Do I look like I need a damn wheelchair?" then she turned to her mother and brother. "I'll be outside when you are done." And with that Danni walked out of the hospital with, a now amused, Amy right behind her leaving a dumbfounded nurse, a shocked Evelyn and an amused Caleb behind.

When they reached the house 15 minutes later Amy was back to her cheerful mood smiling and bouncing all over. They got of the car, which was a Bentley, and got in the house. Danni was starting to feel more pain from her wounds and she knew that she had to lay down soon.

"I am going to take a shower and I am going to lay down a bit, my whole body hurts." Danni said to Amy.

"Do you want any help with the shower?" Amy knew that there was no way Danni would accept help with anything but she offered anyway.

"No I'll be fine, you go home and scare your dad some more." Danni answered smirking. Amy smiled. "Ok when you feel better and you are bored call me to come over. Bye Wolf, bye Caleb, bye Missies Danvers." And with that Amy went hopping out the door.

Danni shook her head and went to her room to take a much needed shower. Danni stepped into her old room and looked around. The room was big, it had an attached bathroom and a walk in closet, and also a balcony. The walls were a combination of emerald green and purple and she herself had made various black patterns on the walls. She remembered that when Evelyn had seen them she had freaked out. There was a four poster bed, a desk and a chair with a few shelves over that had books, a vanity and two sofas that were facing a big flat screen TV. The whole room was decorated in emerald green and purple and you could see little fairies, elves and witches all over the room others hanging form the walls others sitting on the desk. She remembered that she was crazy about this stuff when she was younger, she had taken her nanny and went to town to buy every single on of them. But that was when she was younger, she knew the room needed a drastic makeover and she would take it up on herself to make this room hers' once again.

She walked further in the room and closed and locked her door. She saw her things that Caleb had brought back for her on the bed. She went and took out a black hoodie and black sweatpants, a black lace bra and matching boy shorts and went in the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

Danni got out of the shower one hour later feeling relaxed. The pain in her body had lessened and her mood was slightly brighter. She went to lay on her bed but her stomach growled. She changed her way and went down stairs to grab a bite. She went into the kitchen and saw Caleb with his back to her preparing something on the counter. Danni smirked and walked silently behind Caleb.

"What are making bro?" Caleb jumped ten feet in the air. He turned and saw Danni smirking while he was clutching his chest and breathing fast. "Jesus Christ D you scared the hell out of me!"

Danni smirked and looked at her brother amused. "Did I now? Didn't know you had any hell in you bro, good to know I helped you get rid of it."

Caleb rolled his eyes and returned to making his sandwich. "What are you doing down here anyway I thought you were going to lay down?"

"Well I was but then my stomach decided to remind me that I haven't eaten in almost three days though I can't imagine why since vitamins through IV are such a great meal." Danni answered. The sarcasm in her voice was something Caleb was getting used to since it was there 90% of the time. He chuckled and finished making his sandwich.

"Yeah I can imagine. Here take this, I'll make another for me." He told her, handing her the sandwich.

"Oh thank you brother dearest, so kind of you. What is in it?" she asked picking inside the sandwich truing not to spill everything to the floor.

"Chicken, tomato and mustard." Came Caleb's answer as he stared to make his own. "Good." She gave him a half smile and went to sit on the island on the center of the kitchen. Five minutes later Caleb joined her and they both sat in silence.

Caleb wanted to talk to his sister, ask her questions about the two years that she had been away, get to know her once again, but he was nervous. He had witnessed how easily she could ignite and what she could do with her words and he didn't want to screw the only chance he had at getting his sister back. He was ready to break the silence when Danni did it for him.

"So what has happened these last two years?" anyone could see the curiosity in her eyes.

Caleb chuckled bitterly. "You should know D things aren't the way you left them." He looked at her sadly.

"Care to elaborate big brother?" the curiosity in her eyes was now two times bigger.

"Answer me this first, do you care or you're just curious?" Caleb asked her almost sounding sad.

"Mostly I am just curious." Danni answered shrugging. She expected Caleb's face to fall and to see sadness in his eyes but Caleb's reaction shocked her.

Caleb smiled at her answer and saw the shocked face of his sister. "Mostly?" he asked, his smile now turning into a smirk.

That actually got a smile from Danni. "Yeah, mostly. And for Merlin's sake stop smirking, you look like you ate a lemon! Leave the smirking for me."

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with my smirk? That's the second time someone comments on my smirk!" Caleb said offended.

"What's wrong with your smirk is exactly what I told you, it totally unattractive on you Cal. Who else told you about it?" she asked amused that her brother was offended by something so small. But then again his pride just got a blow.

"Amy told me that I suck at smirking." He said glaring at Danni.

"Well she is damn right and your glare needs improvement, you don't expect to scare someone with that, do you? Not even a bunny would be scared of that look." Danni said. She wanted to burst out laughing at Caleb's face but she held back.

After Danni's comment Caleb started sulking. "Oh come on bro will you tell me what has gone down in history during my absence or not?"

Caleb rolled his eyes and decided that sulking wouldn't get him anywhere. He knew smirking wasn't for him he just didn't have it in him and he also knew his glare could be quite intimidating if he felt that way but being in the receiving end of one of his sisters glares he knew he could never master that up. So taking a deep breath he started telling Danni all the events that had come to pass over the last two years. He told her that he had been at the top of his class along with Tyler, that he had been made captain of the swim team and that they had made it to the state finals twice and actually got both championships, he told her that he got a Mustang for his 17th birthday (witch made Danni smirk mischievously and Caleb worry about his car), he told her that Pogue was now dating Kate Tuney, that Reid had become the playboy of Spencer and that he had been using mindlessly a lot, he told her about the fights he would get in with Reid to stop him from doing stupid things, he told her about their rivalry with Aaron Abott and the intense hate between Aaron and the blond son, he told her about Tyler's attitude towards him, Pogue and Reid after the girls had left, he told her about Joseph who was closed in the Garwin colony house slowly dieing in his 44 years of age, he told he how much it affected Reid to see his father like that even if he tried to hide it, he told her about their own father who was now in the Danvers colony house rotting away in his 44th year as well, Gorman the only one taking care of him, he told what effect it had on their mother who had started drinking herself into oblivion and how he was trying to take care of her.

Danni hadn't spoken once since he started talking letting him say it all together. By the time Caleb finished she was full of questions. She noticed the sadness in her brother's eyes and decided to leave the heavy stuff for another time.

Caleb looked at his sister silently begging her not to ask about their father and mother because right now he just couldn't stand to talk more about them. She seemed to understand and it relieved him.

"So my brother is a top student, a state champion in swimming and captain of the swim team, he has new car and has taken his role as the oldest a little too seriously." Danni said smirking. "But there is something missing…Oh I know, a girlfriend, Cal are you hiding something from me?" she asked jokingly.

Caleb chuckled and shook his head. "No I don't have a girlfriend D but I actually did forget to tell you that I am student body president."

"Oh don't worry golden boy, that wasn't so hard to figure out. So you wanna tell me that Pogue has a girl and you don't?" she was smiling inside but she wouldn't show it.

Caleb laughed at his sister's clear surprise. "I haven't found the right one, I thought I had but I was wrong so I have been single for about three months now."

Danni wanted to ask who she was and what she did so she could find her and kill her in a very slow painful way for hurting her brother but Danni knew Caleb would smell the mischief in her intentions and he wouldn't tell her, so she would put Amy fish Tyler, easy target.

"Oh brother that is sad but I am sure she will come. So Pogo is dating that brown haired bitch huh?" she asked raising a brow. They way she said it didn't sound good to Caleb.

"Look D I know you don't like her" started Caleb.

"Understatement!" Danni interrupted.

"but please don't do anything." Caleb continued like she hadn't interrupted.

Danni smirked and shook her head. "Sorry Cal but little Katy has been on my shit list for a long time and if I get an opportunity to make her suffer I will take it."

Caleb sighed knowing that he couldn't stop Danni from doing whatever she had on her mind.

"Now about that Mustang" Danni started but Caleb didn't let her finish.

"Oh hell no you are not touching my car!!!" He said and Danni knew she couldn't have her way this time but that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

"Oh come on Cal, just one ride, I promise I will be extremely careful." She tried to pull Amy's puppy eyes but she knew she sucked at it as much as Caleb sucked at smirking.

"Nope, no way, you don't even have a license." Caleb said finality in his voice.

"That is were you are wrong my dear brother, I have a license and I am a damn good driver too." She said determined.

"You have a license huh? You used to get it didn't you?" he asked sounding defeated.

"Yeah I did otherwise I would have never gotten it, now will you let me drive your car?" she was almost pleading with him, 'almost' being the key word.

"Nope, no way!" Danni huffed fell back to her chair sulking.

Caleb saw his sister sulking and found something that he knew would get a good reaction out of her, plus it would make the safety of his car surer. "I'll tell you what, you keep your hands away from my car and I will buy you one of your choice on your 17th birthday!" and he got a better reaction from what he was hoping for. Danni's head snapped up at what Caleb said, a huge smile making its way to her lips and she flew out of her sit and hugged Caleb. Caleb hugged her back with a huge smile of his own, he was truly happy to see her like that. "Do you mean it?" she whispered in his ear while still hugging him. Caleb's smile widened even more and he squeezed her lightly in order not to hurt her still fragile body. "Of course I mean it."

Danni pulled back and looked Caleb in the eye. "Thanks bro!"

"No problem sis."

They sat there talking for what seemed like hours, taking advantage of the alone time the siblings had. Danni told Caleb what she and Amy had done in NY for two years. How Amy had been a strait A student, that she herself was the terror of the school and how every girl kept away from her for fear of catching a black eye and every boy kept away from her for losing his family jewels, she told him about all the trouble she had caused and all the things that she had done. Not once did she mention the man that ruined everything for her, she didn't want to get angry and take it out on Caleb.

Caleb was surprised but what his sister was telling him. A lot of the things she had done he didn't approve and didn't like but he knew there was nothing he could do.

"So tell me one thing, were the hell did you find the money to do all those things?" Caleb asked even though he had am idea of where the money had come from.

Danni smirked. "Tell me you were there when daddy dearest opened his safe only to find it empty! I really want to know what his face looked like!"

"You little devil! It was you who took the money?" Caleb said his suspicions being confirmed. Danni just smirked and Caleb shook his head.

"He was damn furious! Not only was his favorite car missing but the safe was empty as well, you would have found it priceless!" Caleb said smiling. Danni's smirk only grew wider.

"So you know we start school in a week right?" Caleb asked trying to see what his sister had in mind for that.

"Yeah I know and I can't go back to my school but I can always transfer my papers to the Boston public, I don't know what Amy will do but we will see." Danni answered shrugging.

"What the hell are you talking about? You are going to Spencer like the rest of us and so is Amy!" Caleb said almost angry with his sister's suggestion.

Danni raised an eyebrow at him and looked at him doubtfully. "Do you really think Evelyn is willing to pay for me to go to Spencer? Please Cal, I am not stupid."

"I don't care what mom wants, you are going to Spencer and that is that!" Caleb yelled. Danni looked at him surprised by his outburst. "If you say so bro. But you have to transfer my papers."

Caleb sighed and nodded. "I know, I will take care of it tomorrow."

Danni wanting to change the subject as well as leave the kitchen and the uncomfortable chairs that were making her body ache made a suggestion. "Hey, you wanna see a movie?"

Caleb smile at the change of subject. "Yeah sure come on you pick."

Danni and Caleb left the kitchen and went to the TV room. Danni picked Transformers and put it on the DVD player. They sat next to each other waiting for the movie to start.

"So how am I doing so far?" Caleb asked Danni.

Danni smiled and looked at her brother. "Pretty damn good!"

**There it is, hope you enjoyed it! I have a problem and**** maybe you can guys can help me out, I am not familiar with the American educational system so if you guys could help me out I would really appreciate it. Is it freshman, sophomore, junior and senior or is it freshman, junior, sophomore and senior? Please help!**

**Oh and one more thing, if you have any betas to suggest for me please do, I am trying to find one and I can't make up my mind!**

**Ok so now please press the magic button and tell me what you think!!!**


	17. Cats and makeovers

**Chapter 15****, not much happens here but not every chapter can have action in it.**

**Thanks for the reviews, the alerts and the favs. Thanks a lot!**

**Disclaimer: You know the usual, covenant is not mine, Danni and Amy are mine and I wish Reid was mine too but that is just a fantasy! :(**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Cats and makeovers**

Danni woke up with something furry tickling her nose. She groaned and sat up only to see two cats sitting on her bed.

"Lucifer? Alastair? No way! You guys are still here? I thought you would be sick and tired of Evelyn and left 'til now!" she said as she stroked Lucifer's head.

Lucifer was a black, British Bombay, 6 year old cat with bright green eyes and Alastair was a grey, European Shorthair, 4 year old cat with orange eyes.

Lucifer purred and Danni smirked as Alistair came and sat on her lap.

"Hold on a sec, how the hell did I get here?" Danni said looking around, now realizing that she was in her room when she should have been in the TV room with Caleb. "Must have fallen asleep and Cal carried me here." She petted Lucifer some more and then took Alastair from her lap and got up putting him down.

She loved her cats and she was glad to see that they had stayed around. For some strange reason both the felines disliked the boys with two exceptions; Alastair liked Reid and Lucifer liked Caleb, actually more like Alastair tolerated Reid and let him pet him and Lucifer didn't attack or hiss at Caleb and he occasionally let Caleb pet him. The felines were the only common ground Danni had with her mother. Even though Evelyn used to have a dog she loved both cats instantly and they were the only thing that Evelyn didn't give Danni a hard time about. Both cats were usually friendly, especially with girls but there was always the exception of the boys and some times they weren't friendly with anybody, not even Danni. That was what fascinated her about cats, they didn't love but they looked after their best interest so there was the occasional hiss or scratch even to Danni but she never minded.

Danni walked down stairs and found the house empty. She went to the living room and saw two notes on the table one from Caleb and one from Evelyn. Caleb's said that he was out running errands, that he would be back soon and to call him if she needed anything and Evelyn's said that she was at the Garwin Manor for coffee.

Danni chuckled at her mothers note. *Who would have thought, Evelyn Danvers and Meredith Garwin, best friends.* she let a loud fake laugh out. Like her mother could ever make real friends…not likely. The only common thing Evelyn had with Meredith was that they both had rotting corpses for husbands. Sure both of those corpses were alive but that didn't make them humans, it made them zombies, living corpses with no purpose in life.

Danni decided to call Amy, since in was only 5 in the afternoon, and see if she could go there or if Amy wanted to come over. She went back up to her room and both cats were gone, she knew they liked to stay in the attic a lot of the time so she wasn't bothered by their absence.

She picked up her phone and speed dialed Amy's number. Amy picked up after two rings.

"Hey Fox!"

"_Hey, what's up?"_

"You wanna come over? I am all alone."

"_You kidding, I'd do anything to get out of here, they haven't stopped fighting. They are keeping me out of the fight mainly because James is scared of me now but just hearing them gives me a headache! I'll get Pogue to drop me of in about ten minutes."_

"Ok, I'll see you in ten."

Danni hang up and smirked at the thought of James Parry being afraid of his daughter.

Danny started walking to the TV room but her stomach growled. She sighed and changed her way to the kitchen. *Figures only a sandwich wouldn't do much good.* she got in the kitchen and stopped. If there was one thing Daniela Danvers couldn't do, even if she Used, that was cooking. She couldn't cook to save her life. *Guess I am having take out.* She called Caleb to ask him if he could bring her some and he agreed to bring her something since he was on his way back anyway.

Ten minutes later Danni heard a bike and a car enter the driveway one after the other. Danni went and opened the door and waited for her brother, Amy and Pogue. Once Caleb was on sight she jumped him and took the bag of take out from his hands.

"Wow, easy there Wolf, don't kill me!" Caleb joked.

"Oh stop whining. Hey Ames. Pogue." Danni said while greeting the other two. She was on her way back to the house when she stopped it her tracks and turned around to face Caleb with a surprised face.

"You called me Wolf! That is the first time you have called me that ever since I came back!" she said with an astonished voice like she couldn't believe her ears.

Caleb smiled and ruffled up her hair while passing her. "Well I gave you the nickname, might as well use it!"

A small smile made its way to Danni's face but it disappeared quickly when her stomach growled again. She turned around and practically ran to the kitchen leaving the door open for Amy and Pogue. By the time Amy and Pogue made it to the kitchen Danni was already half way through her cheeseburger and Caleb was leaning on the counter silently laughing. Surprisingly Danni's eating even though fast, was not messy, that was something many people were jealous of. Amy smiled and sat down next to her friend while Pogue went and leaned on the counter next to Caleb.

After Danni was done with her cheeseburger and her fries she took a soda out of the fridge and emptied it on a glass. Caleb and Pogue had left to go to the basement were there was a game room so they could be childish without their sisters laughing at them.

"So is there a reason why you wanted me over or was it just to watch you eat?" Amy asked Danni.

Danni smirked and walked out of the kitchen soda in hand with Amy following.

"Of course I wanted you to watch me eat. You know I enjoy an audience." Danni said sarcastically. Amy stack her tongue out to her friend even if Danni couldn't see her.

"Don't you stick your tongue out on me Parry, you know I won't hesitate to cut it out." Danni said jokingly while walking up the stairs and sipping her soda.

Amy groaned. "Are you kidding me? How the hell do you do that?"

Danni smirked. "I have eyes on my ass!"

Amy rolled her eyes and followed Danni who was going to her room.

"I called you to come over because I need help with something." Danni said turning around and facing Amy right in front of her bedroom door.

"_You _are asking help? Wow, what is it, the apocalypse?" Amy said surprised.

"No, it's not the apocalypse but I need your decorating skills." Danni said ignoring the first question. She opened the door and let them both in.

"Oooooh now I get it! Yeah you do need my decorating skills. This is hopeless." Amy said once she saw the room.

"See what I mean? Now we have boxes in the attic, I hope, so I am going to bring them over and we are going to put most of these fairies and elves in them and then we are going to go shopping for paint and decorations." Danni said.

"What colors do you want on the walls?" Amy asked curious.

"I will put emerald green, silver and black." Danni said without a second thought. She finished her soda and left the glass on her desk.

"Hm, figures. Come on lets go get the boxes." Amy said. She was expecting dark colors from Danni so she wasn't surprised by her choice.

"Yeah come on." Danni walked out of the room and made her way up in the attic. The door was half open, something that didn't surprise Danni. She went in the attic and saw Alastair sitting on top of an old piano and Lucifer nowhere to be seen.

"Hey I was wandering where the piano went. I guess I am going to have to bring you back to life huh?" Danni said once she saw the piano. When she was little Evelyn had given her two options; Piano or Ballet, and of course she chose piano and she was pretty good at it.

Amy stepped in the attic after Danni and heard what her friend said but her attention was not on the piano but on the cat on the piano.

"Oh my God, you didn't tell me the cats were still here!" Amy said and went to pet Alastair.

Danni shrugged. "I just saw them only an hour ago."

Amy smiled at the cat who was purring while she stroked his head. "Hey you Fluff, how are you?" Amy said with a sweet voice. Alistair stopped purring and he hissed and scratched Amy.

"Hey! I thought he liked me!" Amy said stepping away from the feline.

Danni chuckled and shook her head. "You gave him to me and you still don't know that he hates pet names. His names is Alastair, not Fluff."

Amy scoffed and pouted. "You would name your cat after the chief executioner and torturer of Hell! I still thing his names should be Fluffy." Alastiar hiss again at the sound of the name and Danni laughed. She went at stroked his head. "Don't worry Al, she has no power over what your name is, she never did." Danni said and Alastair purred in approval.

"Ok, grab a box and I'll take another and we will got pack up all the damn creatures in my room." Danni told Amy, leaving Alastair and picking up a box. Amy picked one herself and they left the attic with Alastair following behind them. They went to Danni's room and stared taking down the elves and fairies that were all around the room.

"Leave the green and black ones out, I am going to put them on my desk." Danni told Amy and Amy just nodded. Alastair had taken his place on the foot of Danni's bed and was currently sleeping. About an hour later they were done with cleaning and packing every single thing Danni didn't want in her room any more.

"Phew that was a lot of staff. What are you going to do with them?" Amy asked Danni.

Danni shrugged. "Stack them in the attic, I ain throwing anything away. Evelyn can bitch all she wants about me filling her attic, it's not like she uses it, I bet she doesn't even know where it is."

Suddenly they heard a scream coming from downstairs. They both bolted down the stairs without thinking twice about it but what they found was not the terrible bloodshed they had expected. In-fact what they saw had both Amy and Danni roaring with laughter.

Lucifer was attached to Pogue's leg and was doing his best to scratch him.

"What the hell are you laughing at? Get your cat away from me, it's trying to cut my leg off!" Pogue screamed at Danni. Danni tried to stop laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Lu get off Pogue. Leave the poor guy alone he is wearing jeans you won't do any good, wait till he wears shorts." Danni told Lucifer and surprising the boys Lucifer actually got off Pogue and went to Danni. Danni stroked his eyes and smirked at Pogue. "Good boy Lucifer, good boy! Now go upstairs with Alastair."

Danni watched the cat go upstairs and then turned to face her brother and Pogue still smirking, Amy was still silently laughing.

"That cat really is the devil." Pogue said glaring upstairs where the cat had gone to.

"Yep, I have two evil cats that don't like you, get used to it Pogo!" Danni said while walking past him and patting him on the shoulder. "Hey bro will you take us in town? We got some shopping to do!"

Caleb looked at his sister and frowned. "I will take Amy but you need rest young lady, you are still weak and you can't go running around town carrying bags."

Danni huffed. "Oh come on bro! I slept and I am not in pain."

Caleb raised a disbelieving eyebrow at his sister. Even though she looked like she was telling the truth he still didn't believe her. "No, you are staying in, no whining."

Danni growled and glared at her brother. She was lying, she was in pain, her ribs hurt and her leg wasn't great either and her left arm was killing her and she knew she had to put it on the sling they had given her but she refused to stay in the house and do nothing. "It's my room we are shopping for, I. am. Going." She growled.

"No. you. Are .not. going. And that is final." Caleb said without hesitating.

Amy saw that her friend was getting frustrated and decided to intervene. She walked up to Danni and put her hands on her shoulders. "Hey, don't worry about it. I know what you want for the room, I'll go get it and if I have any doubts I will call you and ask. Ok? No need to get upset." Amy tried to calm Danni. It seemed to be working. Amy knew this wasn't about the shopping but she didn't exactly want to say out loud that she agreed with Caleb cause that would put her on the line of fire. Her friend was in pain, she knew that even if Danni hid it perfectly, it was a fact that she knew Danni and even if she hid her emotions so deep she couldn't even find them Amy knew what she felt most of the time.

Danni turned her glare to Amy but she soon sighed in defeat. "Whatever, I'll be in my room." She said and she turned around and headed to her room.

Amy looked at Caleb worriedly and Caleb returned the look. Pogue sighed and decided to take matters on his own hands.

"You take her into town to do the shopping she needs to do and I'll talk to Danni. I wanted to talk to her any way." Amy looked at him surprised but Caleb only nodded.

"Come on Ames, let's go." Caleb said taking Amy's hand.

"Wait, wait. Are you sure you want to go up there bro? I never took you for suicidal!" She said shrugging Caleb's hand off and turning to her brother.

Pogue chuckled and ruffled his sister's hair. "Don't worry kid, she won't kill me."

Amy gave a nervous laugh and looked at her brother unsure. Yeah Danni wouldn't kill him but she was already pissed and if he said something stupid fists would fly and she wasn't sure who would be on a disadvantage. "Just be careful with her bro, she can land a nasty punch. Her kicks are usually worse but with her leg broken I think she will use hands."

Pogue raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked at Amy questionably.

"She took kick boxing lessons after that bastard attacked her and she was one of the top students. She plans to keep it up and also take taek von do lessons." Amy answered the unspoken question. Caleb smirked remembering her telling him that she had taken self defense lessons and that she could kick some serious ass now.

Pogue looked nervous now but his intentions didn't change. "I'll be Ok, don't worry. I'll be careful with what I say around her." Pogue reassured his sister.

Amy sighed and nodded. She gave her brother a hug and told him to be careful one more time before going out with Caleb.

Once the door was closed Pogue headed upstairs. He reached Danni's door and knocked.

"Who?" came Danni's voice from inside.

"Hey D? It's Pogue, can I come in?" he asked hoping she would say yes. There was silence for a few moments and then Danni answered.

"Come in but at your own risk. Both Lucifer and Alastair are here." Pogue could here the smirk in her voice.

Pogue sighed, opened the door and stepped in. Danni was sitting in the middle of her bed her good foot under her and the injured one spread out in-front of her and her left arm on a sling and both cats were with her, one on her right and one on her left, like guards. She was stroking Alastair's head. Both cats seemed to be glaring at him.

"Hey Pogo how come the visit?" Danni asked calmly.

The fact that she was calm worried him. "I wanted to talk to you and seeing as we are alone I took advantage of it."

"Hmm. Well I wouldn't recommend coming very close unless you want your jeans ripped to shreds and then you legs." She told him with an evil smirk.

Pogue nodded and not wanting to take any chances he took the chair from the desk and sat a good distance away from the bed. He took a deep breath preparing himself for what he wanted to say.

"I'm sorry!" Pogue said looking at Danni straight in the eye.

Danni looked surprised for a second but it quickly vanished. "For what?" she asked him.

Pogue took a big breath. "For everything. For treating you like shit, for making you go away, for believing them over you. I'm sorry."

There was a long pause between them were Danni only watched him, analyzing him from head to toe. Pogue was getting more nervous every minute that passed and Danni remained silent. He thought he was going to explode until she finally spoke.

"Well you look sorry but that doesn't change what you did. And hell, to say that it was only me, so be it, I'm nothing more than your best friend's sister anyway, but your own sister?" Danni's tone was calm but accusing. So accusing Pogue felt like he was in a court room and he was being judged. The only thing he could do was lower his head in shame. But Danni wasn't finished.

"She looked up to you, she idolized you, adored you because you cared. You were the one she went to when there was a thunderstorm and she couldn't sleep, you were the one that made her forget about the fact the James and Amanda didn't give a shit. She did nothing but love you and you believed she wanted to hurt you in a heartbeat. You didn't even give her a chance to hear what she had to say. You just opened your mouth and let it run without using the mush in your head that you want to call brain." He was now on the verge of tears. She really did know how to cut with her words. He, Pogue Parry, was on the verge of tears from the words of a girl one year younger than him. He just couldn't say anything. He couldn't even get angry because she wasn't yelling and she wasn't even trying to get him angry, she was accusing him and he couldn't deal with it because he knew it was true. To tell the truth he wanted her to get angry because angry Danni he believed he could deal with.

Danni watched him, he looked beyond miserable but she knew he deserved it. "Pogue."

He didn't respond to the call of his name.

"Pogue look at me." Danni said again.

This time he lifted his head and locked eyes with her.

"Has she forgiven you?" she asked.

He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. She looks like she has but I think that one day I am going to do something that is going to set her off and she will punch me and let it all out."

Danni smirked. Even though she knew it wasn't likely to happen she enjoyed the idea of it. "Have you talked to her?"

"No, I didn't really have the time. With you in the hospital and our parents at home fighting it's kind of difficult to find some peace and quite to talk." He admitted.

"Then I suggest you take her out for lunch or dinner or even a coffee and talk, catch up on each other, be her brother again. And don't worry about me. I don't know where I stand with you yet but when I clear it up I will let you know. Your top priority right now is Amy. I appreciate the fact that you came here to apologize even if there were three imminent threats in the room but it's not me the one you have to worry about." Danni said seriously.

Pogue smiled at her and got up. "Thanks D." he walked to the door and opened it but before he got out Danni's voice stopped him.

"Hey Pogue." He turned to face her and found her looking at him with a dark look. The look made shivers travel down his spine.

"You hurt her again and I will make sure you never get to satisfy Katy ever again. Got it?" her voice was just as dark.

He gulped and nodded. "Yeah, got it!"

**Links on my profile for both Alastair and Lucifer.**

**And that is chapter 15. I am already working on 16 so it should be up soon.**

**The real name of the ****chief executioner and torturer of Hell in Christian demonology is Alastor but I like the Supernatural version better!**

**Ok now I want you to press that button and review! Please with a cherry on top!**


	18. Shopping trip gone right!

**And finally c****hapter 16 is up. I now I said it would be up sooner and I am sorry that I it wasn't but this was a difficult chapter for me. Writing about a character that you know nothing about isn't easy. Anyway I want to thank KaylaSimms1990 and ****Goddess. for their reviews. Also thanks for all the favs and alerts.**

**Disclaimer: You know the usual, covenant is not mine, Danni and Amy are mine and I wish Reid was mine too but that is just a fantasy! :(**

**Enjoy.**

Amy was walking around the town looking for things that would go into Danni's room.

Caleb had brought her into town but he, being a boy, wasn't really in the mood for shopping so he told her to call him when she was done so he would pick her up.

She had several bags on her hands and she really didn't know how she would manage to carry everything since she still had to buy the paint and choose a carpet.

She passed a bookstore but she never planed to go in since she knew that Danni always chose her own books. Plus books weren't on her shopping list. She went to move past it when she saw the solution to her problems inside. Tyler Simms was in the bookstore paying for a book.

Amy stopped dead in her tracks and watched as Tyler made his way out of the store. Without thinking about it she dropped the bags and as soon as Tyler was out of the store she jumped in his arms.

Tyler was momentarily surprised form the attack but as soon as he figured out who it was he smiled and put his hands around her waist hugging her back.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you right now." Amy exclaimed.

Tyler chuckled and pulled back to look at her face. Amy pulled back as well and smiled up at him. Tyler bend his head down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Fireworks erupted in her stomach and warmth spread in her body at the contact. It happened every time Tyler touched her and she didn't think she would ever get used to it and she never wanted to. Tyler pulled back and looked at Amy lovingly. "So why are you so happy to see me?"

Amy smiled even more. "Well first it's that I am always happy to see you and second…I kind of need a transport."

Tyler saw the bags on the sidewalk and smirked. "Shopping Ames?" He knew she loved shopping, it was one of her weaknesses.

"Oh shut it, it's not for me it's for Danni." She said and hit him playfully on the chest. "Caleb brought me in town to shop for Danni's room. We were going to come together but Caleb didn't let her leave the house because she needs to rest and I agree. So where is your car?"

"It's just around the corner. Do you have anything else to take?" He asked picking up the bags.

Amy tried to take some bags from him but he wouldn't let her. "Such a gentleman. Yes I have to buy paint for the walls and a carpet that will go with the colors. Unfortunately I have to wait two days for the curtains but I don't think Danni is going to mind. OMG is that a Hummer! Tyler this is HUGE!!!" Amy started jumping up and down. Over the years she had learned a few things about cars from her brother and Danni and Hummers were one of her favorites.

Tyler laughed at her enthusiasm. He had known she would love it. "Come on I'll put the bags in. Then we will go take the rest of the stuff and then we can go and have dinner?" he suggested.

Amy smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah that sounds great." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked to the passenger side.

Tyler chuckled. He unlocked the car, put the bags in the trunk and got in the drivers sit.

They bought the paint and the carpet that Amy chose, loaded them on the car and drove to the closest dinner. On the way to the dinner Amy called Caleb and told him that his services were no longer required. They reached the dinner Tyler parked the car and they went in hand in hand and sat at a booth.

"So, how are things going?" Tyler asked smiling at her.

Amy, who up until then was smiling, frowned. "Not good Ty. Mom and dad…"

"Wow hold on." Tyler stopped her. She looked at him funny and he continued "You call them mom and dad? I was under the impression that you would follow Danni's example."

Amy rolled her eyes at that. "I'm not Danni Ty, and yes, I call them mom and dad because it faster than anything else I might want to call them and it's a habit, it's hard to change." She answered frustrated.

Tyler looked at her apologetic, he put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "I'm sorry. Go on." He whispered.

Amy's frustration vanished and she relaxed into him. She sighed and continued. "Mom and dad keep fighting. Every time dad looks at me he glares but I can see he is kind of scared. I am worried about that psycho who is still out there and I think that I am still a little mad at Pogue." Amy finished, her voice taking a sad tone.

Tyler sighed and kissed her temple again. "They will stop fighting don't worry. They can't keep it up forever…" Tyler stopped talking as the waitress came to take their orders.

"What can I get you two?" asked the waitress smiling. She looked to be at her late twenties with long wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She looked pretty.

"I'll have a burger and fries and a milkshake vanilla." Tyler answered.

"I'll have a chicken salad and a soda please." Amy answered. The waitress wrote their orders down and smiled to them. "I will be right back with your drinks." And she left.

Tyler looked at Amy. "What was I saying?"

Amy rolled her eyes at him. "You were saying that my parents can't keep on fighting forever."

"Yeah well it's true Ames, they will eventually stop and James will accept that you are home and you are staying." Tyler said looking down at her.

Amy smiled slightly but it was gone very fast. Before she had a chance to talk the waitress came with their drinks. "Your orders will be right up." She said smiling and left once again.

Amy sighed and put her head on Tyler's shoulder. "What am I going to do with Pogue?" she asked Tyler, sounding desperate.

"What do you mean what are you going to do with Pogue, he is your brother, talk to him." Tyler started stroking her hair but stopped remembering that people playing with her hair annoyed her.

"I am still mad at him Ty because he, he just, he doesn't act like he cares if I have forgiven him. He is acting like nothing has happened and it's pissing me off." Amy said standing up straight on her sit.

"Have you guys talked? And I don't mean 'Hello', 'Good morning' talk. I mean serious talk, you and him sitting down and talk about what has happened." Tyler asked her.

Amy looked at him and suddenly burst out laughing. Tyler lifted and eyebrow in question.

"Do you have any idea how girly that sounded? The whole 'talk about you feelings thing'?" Amy kept on laughing silently until Tyler gave her a stern look. "Very mature Miss Parry. Avoiding the subject by calling me girly…"

Amy's still lingering smile dropped and she sighed. "No we haven't talked. Between Danni in the hospital and mom and dad fighting and with trying to figure out what attacked Danni we have had no time to talk."

"Then make time. You've got to get things straight with our brother Amy." Tyler said looking at her in the eye.

The waitress appeared once again and brought their orders. "There you go." She said putting the plates down. "If you need anything more call for me. Enjoy."

"Thank you." Tyler smiled at the waitress and she smiled back and walked away leaving Tyler and Amy alone once again.

"What about the psycho, Mark?" Amy said looking at Tyler. Tyler cupped her face and looked at her straight in the eye. "I will never let anyone hurt you, you hear me? Nobody is going to hurt you as long as I am around."

Amy smiled at him. She looked deep in his eyes and got lost in the blue in them. She just couldn't look away. Tyler bend his head and brushed his lips over hers. The fireworks came alive again and the warmth spread through her body once again. She kissed him back putting more pressure and deepening the kiss. Amy could barely contain a moan from escaping when she felt his tongue brush her lips asking for entrance. She grunted it without a second thought and their tongues fought for dominance. Eventually Tyler won and Amy let herself go. It was about a minute later that they broke the kiss, looking into each other eyes breathing heavily and not knowing what to say. It was Amy that broke the spell first. "Ty…" but he didn't let her continue.

"Go out with me." Tyler said in a rush, afraid of what she might say.

Amy looked at him surprised but happy. "Go out as, on a date?" she asked unsure.

"Yeah on a date. I want to make it right. You know, go to at least three dates before asking you to be my girlfriend. Take it slow and enjoy it. Unless you don't want…" but this time he was cut of by Amy's lips on his. It was short and passionate and it took both their breaths away.

"Don't you dare say that Simms, Of course I want you to take me on a date." Amy said looking at him seriously.

Tyler smiled. "Ok then this Sunday at lets say seven?"

"It's a date!" Amy replied smiling broadly.

"Perfect! Come on now lets eat before our food gets too cold." Tyler said turning to his plate and looking at it hungrily. Amy chuckled and turned to her plate as well.

They ate and made small talk and about an hour later they left the dinner.

"You should have let me pay Ty." Amy pouted at Tyler.

Tyler laughed and kissed her check. "There was no way I was going to let that happen." Amy rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

"So where are we going now?" Tyler asked her.

"Now we go to the Danvers mansion so we can unload your car and then you are going to go home while I help Danni set up her room." Amy said, walking over to the Hummer.

It was Tyler's turn to pout. "So you are ditching me for your best friend?"

Amy smiled sweetly and walked to him stopping just inches away from him her lips just a breath away from his own. "Yep!" she said and skipped back nest to the Hummer.

Tyler chuckled and muttered 'tease' under his breath.

They both got in the car and drove to the Danvers mansion. Tyler helped Amy unload everything from the car and carry it to the door where Amy knocked. Evelyn answered the door and let them both in. They carried everything in and closed the door behind them.

"Hello Misses D." Tyler greeted Evelyn. It was what they had been calling Evelyn ever since they were little.

Evelyn chuckled to the sound of the nickname. "Hello to you too Tyler. Amy."

"Hello Evelyn. Is Danni in her room?" Amy asked Evelyn getting straight to the point.

"No, I don't think she is. Last time I saw her she was going upstairs. Feel free to look for her. I mast leave you, I am tired." Evelyn said looking apologetic.

"Don't worry about it Misses D." Tyler said politely to Evelyn.

Evelyn smiled to both of them and walked away.

"Come lets take these up to her room and then we will look for her." Amy said picking up some of the bags and moving to the stairs. Tyler picked the rest of them up and followed her to Danni's room. Once they reached it Amy opened the door and saw Lucifer sitting on Danni's bed like a guard. Amy turned to Tyler and stopped him from getting in the room.

"You don't want to get in there. The Satan is waiting for you with his claws ready. Wait here I'll put these in then we go and look for Danni." Amy said taking the rest of the bags form Tyler and disappeared in the room.

Tyler didn't protest. He understood what Amy meant about Satan and he had his experience with Danni's cats and he didn't want a repeat so he stayed outside.

Amy came out seconds later. "Come on I think I know were she might be." She said taking him by the hand and dragging him up another flight of stairs and leading him to the attic.

The door was closed and nothing could be heard from the inside. Amy opened the door and her and Tyler got in.

What they saw made Amy smile.

**That's it! I want to apologize to all the Tyler fans if you find Tyler OOC. He is a character I am not very familiar with so it's really hard to write him. If have something to say, say it.**

**And please review, favorites and alerts are nice but the review make my day. **


	19. Tired

**Hello my darlings, I have c****hapter 17 right here for you. Thank you to all of those who reviewed and added my story to their alerts and favorites, you guys are AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: You know the usual, covenant is not mine, Danni and Amy are mine a****nd I wish Reid was mine too, oh what I would do to him… ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Tired**

Danni had her eyes closed as her fingers flew over the keyboard of the piano in the sounds of Sally's song from Nightmare before Christmas. It was her favorite song to play on the piano. She was dead to the world, she had no idea what was going on around her, perfectly concentrated on the music she was playing.

She never heard the door open or Amy and Tyler get in.

Amy watched her friend play the piano and smiled. Danni had obviously Used to make the room soundproof, not wanting anyone to hear her play explaining why they couldn't hear anything before they got in the room.

Danni's face was relaxed and she looked peaceful. It was the first time Amy had seen any kind of peace in her friends face for a long time.

Amy turned to Tyler and put her finger against her lips to tell him to be quiet and she dragged him out of the attic quietly, not to disturb Danni.

They went downstairs to the living room and sat on a sofa.

"I didn't know she played the piano!" Tyler said with awe in his voice.

Amy chuckled and snuggled up to his side. "Yeah, only the family, me and Reid knows. When they were little Evelyn made Danni choose between ballet and piano and Caleb between ballroom dancing and violin. Danni chose piano and Caleb ballroom dancing."

Tyler's eyes widened and he looked at Amy surprised. "Caleb knows ballroom dancing???" his voice was almost squeaky.

This time Amy laughed. "Yeah he does but you are not allowed to tell anyone. I know it because Danni told me but he has made sure nobody else does!"

Tyler laughed at the image of Caleb trying to learn how to dance while stepping on the toes of his teacher. "She plays beautifully." He said in a quite voice after he stopped laughing.

"Yeah she does, music always clamed her down. I guess it's the only thing Evelyn did good for her." Amy said sadly.

Tyler sighed and warped his arms around her shoulders while hers went around his waist. They stayed in each others arms in silence both lost in their thoughts.

After finishing the song Danni started another one. She was content on sitting there all day and playing the piano but her hand was starting to hurt and the piano stool wasn't the most comfortable thing to sit on. She finished her second song and opened her eyes and looked down at the piano. Her mind was blissfully empty she was thinking about absolutely nothing and that was a relief to her.

She got up and left the attic heading downstairs to the living room. She found Tyler and Amy cuddled up on the couch.

She smirked at the site of them.

"Oh you look so cute I think I'm gonna throw up!" she said sarcastically.

Amy opened her eyes and looked up at her best friend with a playful glare and poked her tongue out at her. Tyler chuckled. "Hello to you too Danni."

Danni chuckled and sat down at the love sit. "Hello, Tyler. What brings you to my humble home?" Danni asked with sarcastic emphasis on humble.

"I helped Amy with the things she bought." Tyler answered kissed the top of Amy's head. Amy smiled up at him and then turned to her friend. "I got most of the things we need but you are going to have to wait for the curtains."

"That's Ok, I can wait. So where is my brother? He ditched you?" Danni asked remembering that Caleb was the one who had taken Amy in town.

"Yeah he ditched me because he didn't want to go shopping and told me to call him when I was done so he could pick me up, but then I found Ty and I ditched Caleb." She said smiling.

"Good for you. So Ty, you gonna help out with the room." Danni told Tyler. It wasn't a question it was a statement.

Tyler smiled. "You know I will."

"Well then let's go, the sooner we get it over with the better." Danni said getting up from the love sit and limping to the stairs.

Amy frowned seeing her friend limp. "Your leg hurts?" she asked following Danni and holding Tyler's hand.

Danni waved her hand dismissively. "I'm fine."

Amy rolled her eyes but didn't say anything further knowing that Danni was to stubborn and too proud to actually admit that she was in pain. They made it upstairs and headed to Danni's bedroom. "Wait here Ty." Danni said and went in the room followed by Amy.

"Hey boys, how are my two favorite cats doing?" Danni said seeing both Lucifer and Alastair sitting on her bed. She sat on the bed and scratched both of them behind the ears. Both cats purred at her move. Danni smiled but stopped scratching them remembering Tyler standing outside of the room. "I want you boys out of the room for awhile Ok? And on your way out don't attack Tyler, for now anyway."

At her words both cats stood up and walked out of the room.

When Tyler saw the cats come out of the room he glued himself to the wall hoping both of them would pass him. Lucifer turned to him and hissed and Tyler saw both cats nails grow. "Boys! What did I say?" Tyler heard Danni's voice from inside the room. Both cats hissed one more time and moved passed him. Tyler let out a sigh of relief and got in the room.

"It's amazing how these cats listen to you. When you weren't here nobody could control them, your mom tried but it didn't work. We were scarred to come to the house." Tyler said to Danni.

Danni chuckled but didn't say anything further. "Ok now let's get down to business."

It took them about two hours to get the room at the condition Danni wanted it and that of course with Danni using every chance she had. Once they finished Tyler and Amy decided to leave.

"You know you shouldn't use that much." Tyler said to Danni standing on the door next to Amy.

Danni rolled her eyes. "I'll do whatever I want Ty, it's my power I'll use it however and whenever I want." She answered smiling sickly sweet at Tyler. Amy hit lightly on the arm. "Be nice."

Danni looked at her friend looking clueless. "Nice? What's nice? I don't know such word." She replied looking absolutely serious.

It was Amy's turn to roll her eyes. "Yeah I forgot, such words are foreign to you. Anyway, have to go now. Hey maybe we can have a movie night!" she exclaimed happily.

Tyler smiled. "Yeah that would be great. I'll tell Reid!" He said.

"Tell your brother and I'll tell mine." Danni said. They said their goodbyes and Amy and Tyler left.

Danni closed the door and went upstairs to her newly decorated and freshly painted room. Luckily she could get rid of the smell of the paint by using. Now the room looked more like her style.

Danni went to her bathroom and took a look at her reflection in the mirror. She looked beyond tired. Her skin was a little too pale and she had bags under her eyes and her eyes themselves were red plus her whole body hurt like she had been hit by a track. She looked sick.

She sighed and took of her clothes and stepped into the shower. She got out half an hour later put on a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie and dried her hair. She went downstairs to see if her brother was home. It was dark outside so she assumed he must have returned from wherever he was. She found him in the living room reading a book. She plopped down next to him on the couch and put her head on his shoulder.

Caleb put the book down and looked down at his sister noticing how tired she looked.

"Hey, you look tired." He told her in a low voice as if not to disturb her.

"I'm fine, Amy and Tyler want to have a movie night call Pogue and confirm it." Danni answered.

"Ok, will do. Hey I took care of the school, your papers are arriving tomorrow at Spencer and you start in a week like everyone else. Pogue took care of Amy's." Caleb informed her.

"Hmmm." Was all Danni said. She was starting to fall asleep on his shoulder.

Caleb watched his sister worriedly. He kissed the top of her head and moved her head from his shoulder to the back of the couch. He got up and took her in his arms and carried her to her room, by the time tucked her in her bed she was fast asleep. He gave her one last worried look kissed her forehead and left the room closing the door behind him.

Caleb went to his room and called Pogue.

"_Hey man what's up?__"_

"I heard your sister wants a movie night."

"_Yeah she does, Tyler said he will tell Reid__. Where do want to have it?"_

"Lets have it here, I don't want to leave Danni alone."

"_Why what's wrong? D is not having a movie night with us?"_

"No she is sleeping she was dead tired, I had to carry her up to her room because she fell asleep on my shoulder."

"_Damn she must have been beat! Anyway, what time should we come by?"_

"In an hour?"

"_Alright we'll se you in an hour man."_

"Bye"

"_Bye"_

Caleb hung up the phone and went to his mother's room to check on her. He opened the door quietly and looked inside. He found Evelyn sleeping and the TV in her room on. He walked in turned it off and walked back out closing the door behind him.

An hour later he had prepared everything from food to the movies and he was waiting for his friends to arrive. The first ones to arrive were Tyler and Reid and five minutes later Pogue and Amy showed up. They all went to the TV room and sat on the couches.

Reid noticed that Danni was nowhere to be found and his curiosity got the better of him. "Caleb, where is Danni?"

"She's sleeping, she was tired and she fell asleep." Caleb responded.

Hearing this Amy sighed and shook her head. Caleb noticed it. "What?" he asked her.

Amy sighed and thought if she should tell Caleb. "We finished her room."

Caleb raised both eyebrows and looked at Amy. "What? So fast? How…She used didn't she?" he came to the conclusion. He had felt that someone was using but he hadn't paid much attention to it but now that he knew who it was he didn't like it.

"Yeah she did and quite a lot. You have to talk to her Cal, this isn't doing her any good, especially now that she is hurt, if she keeps it up she will never heal." Amy said looking pleadingly at Caleb.

"You think she will listen to me? She is as stubborn as a mule, you know that!" Caleb answered Amy.

Amy closed her eyes in frustration. "At least try Cal, she won't listen to me and I have tried many times, maybe she will listen to you, just try."

"I will, I just hope she listens." Caleb said and the conversation ended.

They sat around the TV room as Caleb put in the first of the three movies they were going to see, G.I. Joe: The rise of the Cobra. Half way into the movie Reid got up from his sit and announced he was going to the bathroom. Everybody ignored him, absorbed in the movie.

Reid left the TV room and made his way upstairs and to Danni's bedroom. He had no intention of going to the bathroom. He had wanted to see her since she got out of the hospital and now that she was sleeping was the perfect opportunity because he wouldn't have to suffer through her death glares.

He hesitated for a second before opening the door quietly and entering the room.

It was dark in the room and the only light was coming from moon through the balcony door. Reid walked quietly to the bed and saw her cuddled up under the covers. Even with the little light in the room Reid could see that she didn't look too good. He sat down next to her on the bed and just watched her as she slept.

His thoughts ran back in time when she used to be his best friend along with Tyler, when they used to do everything together. Memories flashed before his eyes reminding him of better times. He wished he could go back in time to change things, to change how he treated her. Over the past two years he had told himself that he was right to believe his father and William, that he had done good, now he couldn't even look at her without feeling the guilt building in his chest and what made it hurt more wasn't what he had done then, but what he had done now. Just a few days ago when he had told her to leave and never come back, he had repeated his mistake. *And they say that you learn from your mistakes.* he thought bitterly. It was his own fault and he knew it, as much as he tried to pin it on the elders he knew that he could have chosen not to believe them just like Tyler had. He was the one who had told her he hated her, he was the one the drove her away.

He closed his eyes in frustration, his thoughts drowning him. He wanted to make things better now, he wanted to see her smile at him, one of those real full blown smiles that could lit up a room that only he, Caleb and Amy ever had the privilege of seeing, he wanted to make her happy but he wasn't sure she was going to let him. He wasn't an idiot, he could see that Danni wanted nothing to do with him, she didn't even want him sitting on her bed. He chuckled bitterly as he though of what would happen if she saw him now, if she had kicked him from her hospital bed then what would she do n her own bed? He opened his eyes again letting a sigh from between his lips. He looked down at Danni again and his eyes widened as he found her staring at him.

"You know that's the second time I find you over my head while I am sleeping." She said in a calm voice.

Reid didn't really know what to say, honestly when he had seen her looking back at him he had expected her to kick him or hurt him in any way to get him away from her but she was unpredictable.

Seeing that Reid couldn't find the words to say anything she spoke first. "What do you want Garwin?" she asked in the same calm voice.

Reid flinched at the use of his last name instead of his first.

"What? Cat cut your tongue?" Danni asked and surprisingly enough there was no sarcasm in her voice, just amusement.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Reid answered after getting his composure back.

"Why do you care? It was you who encouraged me to leave in the first place, I thought you'd be happy for what happened." Danni said. What hurt Reid the most wasn't the words she used back the lack of emotion from her voice, she wasn't angry, upset, sad, bitter or cold, it was like she expected him no to care, not to give a damn, That was what hurt.

"I was the one who found you." Reid whispered.

"Oh, well, I suppose a 'thank you' is in order so, thank you." Danni said at the same calm tone.

"Why are you being like this?" Reid asked, not being able to take it anymore.

"Like what?" Danni asked innocently.

"Like this, calm, collected, why aren't you glaring at me, why aren't you kicking me from your bed like before, why aren't angry and cold?" Reid said getting up from the bed and looking down at her expectantly.

Danni sighed and looked at him. "I'm tired Reid, I don't have much energy and the little I have I am not going to spend it arguing with you, I have better things to do, like sleep, if you want me to be a bitch at you then come back tomorrow, maybe I'll be in the mood to rip your head off, now beat it, I'm tired." And with that she turned on her side, turning her back on Reid and fell back asleep in seconds.

Reid was left staring at her, gaping. She had managed to stun him into silence. After a minute he regained his composure and closed his mouth. He left Danni's room and headed back to the TV room and sat at his previous sit, everybody ignoring him once again.

She had told him off. He couldn't believe it. He would have preferred it if she had hit him. The fact that she told him off calmly and then ignored him and fell back asleep bothered him a lot more than a black eye ever would.

That's when he realized he was screwed. If he ever wanted to win Danni back he would have to fight, he would have to fight so hard that he would spit blood, but he was willing to do anything, as long as it gave Danni back to him.

**So there you have it, hope you guys liked it, I know you probably missed Reid so I brought him in, he will be in the next chapter too!**

**Please press the magic button and tell me what you thin, reviews make my day!**


	20. Decisions

**Chapter 18**** is very, very big! Thanks for all of you who reviewed, faved, and alerted my story and thanks for being so patient with me and my slow updates!**

**Disclaimer: ****PS2 and Need for Speed aren't mine and neither is the Covenant, Danni and Amy are mine and I wish Reid was mine too, oh what I would do to him… ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Decisions**

_Danni was walking in the forest, there was mist all around her and she couldn't see much._

"_Well hello Daniela, we meet again!" she heard the now familiar voice. Danni looked around in case she saw something but as usual there was nobody there but herself._

"_What the hell do you want from me?" She asked him frustrated._

"_Oh Daniela I have already told you what I want, but you refused to help me." The voice said sounding disappointed._

"_Then why the fuck are you in my dreams again?" she yelled._

"_Do you even have to ask? You are far too entertaining to leave. Even though you have absolutely no value to me, other than getting to your brother of course, you are very fun to play with, feisty!" he said and Danni could hear the smirk in his voice._

"_Plus, it's always a challenge to try and enter your mind, it is always so protected, so closed, I'm impressed."_

"_Oh I am so flattered right now that I impressed a crazy warlock!" Danni said sarcastically. The man laughed loudly. "See? That is exactly what I am talking about! Your friend isn't nearly as fun as you to play with, she is far to accepting and forgiving and I honestly don't believe she would have survived what I put you through._

_Danni's eyes flashed from anger and the next moment they burned black. "You will stay away from Amy or I swear I will hunt your ass down and put you down like a dog!" and her threat was true, she could do and she would do it._

_Before he had time to respond Danni used her power and pushed him violently out of her head._

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up in her bed, Lucifer that was on the foot of the bed saw her and hissed. Danni looked her self in the mirror on the opposite wall and saw that her eyes were black.

She closed them and breathed deeply, stopping the power. When she opened them again they were back to their bright green color. She was frustrated that this guy, whoever he was, could get in her head and she couldn't even tell her brother about it. She had to try though, she had to find a way.

She sighed and looked around just now realizing that it was morning. She could feel a headache forming and her leg throbbed painfully and she knew today was going to be a bad day. She got up from the bed and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was10:30. She was sure that her brother would be up by now. She had a 15 minute shower, brushed her teeth dried her hair and put on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. She went to leave her room but then she remembered what had happened last night in her room. She sat down on the couch and Lucifer jumped in her lap and she began to stroke his fur.

Reid had been the one to find her in the forest. She had thanked him but that didn't mean anything, she wouldn't forgive him because of that, he didn't deserve it. She Caleb didn't deserve the chance he had either because he hadn't even apologized yet but it was different with Caleb, he was her brother she needed him and he was trying to actually get back on her good side.

She sighed and shook her head to stop her from thinking because it was only making her headache worse. She groaned when she realized that due to the movie night that they obviously had (explaining why Reid was there in the first place) that everyone would be here and she was in no mood to deal with them. But she was hungry so staying in the room was out of the question. Lucifer jumped from her lap and landed soundlessly on the floor. She got up and opened the door stepping out being followed by the cat. How the cats got in her room when her door was closed was still a mystery to her, she just always found them inside, it was one more think she like about them.

She made her way downstairs minding her broken leg. When she entered the kitchen she was hit with the smell of freshly made pancakes. Her mouth watered and while ignoring everyone she went straight to a cupboard pulled out a plate and served herself some and then added syrup, she sat down on the island next to Caleb and started eating. Everyone had been watching her but they didn't dare talk.

Getting frustrated with their stares Danni broke the silence. "I am not a fucking display on a museum you know!" she said coldly looking at everyone.

Amy rolled her eyes and instantly new that Danni wouldn't be the best of company for today. "Wow, someone is in a good mood today." Pogue said trying to make her laugh. In return he got a very dark glare that made him shut up. After that everyone returned to what they had been doing, eating and talking.

A minute later Evelyn stepped in the kitchen.

"Good morning kids." She said. She was holding a glass with an amber liquid inside, surely whiskey.

A round of good morning came from around the table from everyone except Danny who continued eating her food without sparing a glance to her mother. Caleb saw the glass in his mothers hand and sighed.

"Mom, come on, whiskey at ten in the morning?" he questioned looking at Evelyn pleadingly.

Evelyn only smiled at him but didn't answer. Caleb sighed defeated and shook his head.

Danni ignored everything that was going on around her. She was trying to find a way to tell her brother about what she knew without getting another makeover. She knew she couldn't tell him or the other three, she had already tried and failed. But then the warlock's words drifted into her mind. _"If you tell any of these to your beloved brother and his gooneys you won't know what hit you!"_ A smirk made its way to her face. She had found her loophole!

After breakfast was over they all went to the living room and sat around making small talk while Danni made her way up in her room. She wasn't in the mood for talking and her headache wasn't getting any better. She sat down on her bed and stretched her leg. A sharp pain made its way up her leg but she didn't flinch. She sat there for what seemed like hours thinking about the warlock that could get in her head, who he was, what would he do, when would he do it? What he wanted was pretty clear to her, power, that is the only thing any warlock would ever want, and he was targeting Caleb because Caleb was the first to ascend making him the first to be able to will his powers away.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked, she wasn't in the mood for anyone.

When she got no answer she asked again. "Who the fuck is it?"

Instead of a response, her door opened and Reid walked in closing it behind him.

Danni rolled her eyes at him. "What the fuck do you want Garwin, I am not in the mood for you."

"Will you mind your tongue?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"Why, what are you gonna do? Spank me?" Danni asked sarcastically.

"Why are you being like this?" Reid asked her while approaching the bed.

"Because I feel like it. Now what the fuck do you want?" Danni answered crossing her arms over her chest.

"I want to talk." Reid said. He tried to sit down on the bed but Danni made her eyes flash for a second and the moment he touched the mattress he was hit by static electricity that made him jolt up. "What the fuck D???" he yelled looking at her angrily.

Danni ignored his anger and gave him a sickly sweet fake smile. "If you want to talk Reid you can go to a mirror and talk to yourself! I can assure you that he is the best listener you can ever meet!"

Reid had come to her room so they could talk but as the minutes passed he found himself getting more and more pissed at her. "Why the hell are you being such a bitch to me? Why the fuck did you forgive Caleb so easily if you are going to give me a hard time? What the fuck did I do more than everyone else to deserve this huh?" he yelled losing his control.

The sickly sweet smile that Danni still had on her face melted into an almost evil smirk. Her eyes were a darker shade of green than usual which was an obvious sigh of her anger. "I am being a bitch because I can and I love it. I haven't forgiven Caleb yet but he is slowly getting there and I gave him a chance because he asked for it. As for what you did more than them? Nothing, you did exactly what Caleb and Pogue did it. You believed them without a second thought. The only difference is that I never expected you to turn on me like you did. Even with Caleb I had always feared that one day he was going to start treating me like William but you, I thought I could count on you to always have my back but in the end not only didn't you have my back but you stabbed me in it too. So don't you fucking dare ask me why I am being a bitch!" her voice had turned so cold that it send a shiver down Reid's spine.

Reid lowered his gaze to the floor, he knew she was right but he still tried to justify himself. "It wasn't my fault. What was I supposed to do?" he asked her in an almost pained voice looking back up at her.

Danni's eyes burned black in seconds and in a flash she was in his face eyes still as black as night. "You were supposed to believe _me_!" she said in the same cold voice. Before Reid could realize what was happening he was being thrown out of her room. He landed against the wall and fell to the floor. He raised his head to look up only to see Danni's bedroom door slam shat.

Reid got on his feet and rubbed his back still looking at the door. She hadn't used much force because his collision with the wall had been very light. He shook his head and made his way down stairs. He knew that everyone had heard the yelling and he didn't feel like being interrogated so instead of going in the living room he chose to leave.

Danni sat on her bed fuming. She needed to blow some steam and the fact that she couldn't even pace was pissing her off even more. She was so mad at him. He was the only one that could make her blow up like that. It was Amy that blew up like that when she was angry.

She could still feel the power going through he veins as her eyes were still black. She tried to calm down to make it go away but it didn't work and that only served on fueling her anger further.

Everyone had heard the yelling coming from upstairs but nobody dared to interfere and after hearing the front door slam as Reid made his way out of the house they knew they had made the right choice. But now they could feel Danni using for the second time in the morning. The first time they had avoided saying anything about it for fear that she would attack them but now Amy decided that it was time she got involved. She got up from the couch and went towards the stairs only to be stopped by Pogue's worried voice. "Are you sure it's safe to go up there sis?"

She turned and smiled at him. "Trust me bro, if there is one person who can calm her down that is me." And without waiting for anything else she made her way upstairs. She stopped at Danni's door and knocked. She waited for a reply but got none. Without knocking a second time she opened the door slowly and stepped inside. The sight that greeted her made her jaw drop.

Almost all the things in the room were in the air moving around and her best friend was sitting in her bed her eyes black as night.

Amy had only seen her friend like that one more time after Mark attacked her. She had become so angry that she lost control of the power.

Amy took a cautious step forward and Danni's eyes snapped to her direction instantly. She took another step and a book flew at her she ducked out of the way and continued on making her way to the bed more small things flew hew way and she avoided all of them. It was like Danni was telling her to go away without hurting her because Amy knew that if Danni wanted to hurt her she would through books and pillows.

When she reached the bed she sat down next to Danni and looked at her black eyes. She put her hands on her friend's shoulders and pulled Danni to her in a hug. Danni didn't fight her. Amy placed Danni's head on her shoulder and ran her hand through Danni's hair. It was the only thing known that could make Danni relax and indeed Amy felt her friend's body relax and saw all the things flying around the room return to their original position.

Danni raised her head from Amy's shoulder and pulled away from the hug. Her eyes were closed and she dropped her head to her hands.

"Hey, are you Ok hun?" Amy asked her carefully.

Danni sighed and raised her head opening her eyes that were now back to their normal green color. "I swear I wanted to kill him!" she whispered.

"It's Ok, he's gone now. Honey you have to keep control of yourself, you can't keep losing control like this, I may not always be around in time to help." Amy said taking Danni's hand in hers.

Danni sighed. "I know but I can't help it he just pisses me off so much!"

Amy gave her friend a little encouraging smile. "You need to relax. How about you read a book?" Amy suggested.

"Fine pick one from one of the shelves." Danni said.

While Amy went to pick a book Danni made her way to her couch with a blanket in hand. She settled down and pulled the blanket around her. Amy came and handed her a leather bound collection of the Grim brothers fairytales. Danni took it in her hands and smirked.

"You know me too well." She told Amy while opening the book.

Amy smiled at her friend. "Yeah, it comes with knowing you for 16 years. I still can't understand how you bare to read these things, they are thrillers on paper." She answered looking down at the book.

"Well what do you expect honey, the times that the Grimm brothers were writing these weren't exactly all lollipops and candy canes, don't look at the Disney altered versions, those are just for kids to think that everything in this world is happy. Do you know that in the real Hansel and Gretel the kids die?" Danni answered her friend smirking.

Amy groaned and shook her head. "Whatever, you love the Disney versions as much as you love the real ones."

Danni laughed lightly at that. "Yes I do, what can I say, Disney knows how to make cartoons and I love cartoons!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna go down with the guys and live you to relax with your gory fairytales!" Amy said and turned to leave.

"Ok, I'll see you later don't leave the house, I need to talk to you." Danni answered and lowered her head to start reading, and then she got a painful reminder of her headache as it started drumming in her head even stronger than before. "Oh and can you get me painkiller or something? My head is killing me!"

"Ok hun, I'll be back in a minute." Amy said and went to get the painkiller.

After giving Danni the pain killer Amy made her in the living room and found the boys talking. As soon as she stepped in they stopped and looked at her.

"She calmed down but I suggest you keep your distance for now, if she comes down on her own and talks to you then she is fine, but if she ignores you and goes straight back up don't say anything and if she does talk then don't ask her what happened. Oh and it would be a very good idea to keep Reid away from her for now or somebody might get hurt." She answered their questing looks and sat down next to Pogue on the couch.

"Did she tell you why she lost control?" Caleb asked, obviously worried.

"It's very rare for Danni to lose control like that and it has only happened once before when she was just as pissed. She doesn't usually explode like that when she is angry, she likes to hold it in and hit you under the belt with what she says, she enjoys the reactions she gets but this time she was really pissed. She told me she wanted to kill him. I know she would never really hurt Reid but she was furious with him." Amy explained.

"Have you ever lost it like that?" Pogue asked concerned.

"No, never, I guess the pain is what scares me and it prevents me from loosing it, that's why I don't use in the first place, I am not very good with pain." Amy answered and she sounded ashamed.

"Hey don't be like that, it's a good thing, the less you use the better, just because Danni can deal with the pain and uses all the time doesn't make her better." Tyler said trying to comfort her.

"I know Ty but if I had been in the same level that she is then we could have fought him off together and not end up bloody and torn at our doorstep." Amy said, looking at the floor.

Pogue signaled the other two to leave the room and they left silently without Amy noticing. Pogue put his fingers under Amy's chin, raised her head, looked at her in the eye and smiled. "I'm glad you ended up on our doorstep."

Amy looked deep into her brother's eyes and smiled. She threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug that he happily returned.

"I'm sorry sis, for everything, for what I said, for what I did, I'm sorry, so, so sorry." He whispered into her hair.

Hearing what he said Amy's smile widened and her eyes filled with tears. It was the thing she had being waiting for, his apology and he sound so truly sorry she could only do one thing and that was forgive him.

She pulled back and looked at Pogue in the eye. "I know you are and you're forgiven." As soon as she said those words she felt like a huge wait had lifted of her chest.

Pogue smiled and hugged her again. "If you hadn't said I'm sorry I would have never forgiven you." She told him.

"I am sorry and that's why I said it." Pogue answered.

Amy pulled back and looked around just realizing that they were alone. "Where are Caleb and Tyler?"

"I send them away for a minute or two." Pogue answered. That moment they heard a noise like someone had hit a wall and a few whispered curse words.

Amy giggled recognizing Tyler's voice. "You came in Ty, no need to eavesdrop any longer and tell Caleb to come too."

They heard a 'damn' and Tyler appeared on the door of the leaving blushing and smiling sheepishly. "How did you know that Caleb wasn't with me?" he asked Amy.

"Because Caleb doesn't have to eavesdrop. He knows Pogue will tell him everything." Amy said smirking.

Tyler huffed and went to call Caleb while Amy and Pogue started laughing.

After three hours of talking and laughing Tyler decided it was time to leave so he said goodbye and made his way out. Amy followed him with the excuse that she wanted to walk him out. They reached the door and Tyler turned to say by to Amy but before he could say a word she planted a kiss on his lips.

"Bye Ty." She told him smiling.

Tyler chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Bye"

After Tyler left Amy went back to the living room and sat down again.

"It's getting late, don't you think we should go too, mom will probably have lunch waiting for us." Pogue told her.

"I can't leave Danni has something to tell me and I have a feeling it's pretty big so I'll stick around." She answered.

"Oh Ok. You mind if I stick around too man? I am not in the mood to hear them bitching back and forth again." Pogue asked Caleb.

"Yeah sure, it's not like I have anything to do. Only problem is that we don't have lunch and my mom is not going to cook anytime soon." Caleb said looking apologetic.

"Oh don't worry Cal, I'll cook!" Amy said smiling happily, she loved cooking and it was one of the things she had to be thankful for, because if she hadn't known how to cook both her and Danni would have starved to death in NY.

"Ok, if you want to." Caleb said eagerly. With Evelyn being as she was the only person ever using the kitchen was him. It would be nice to have someone else cook for once.

Amy jumped from joy and run to the kitchen, closing and locking the door.

An hour later she opened the door and let the boys in. The island was set up and 5 plates of spaghetti on it.

"There aren't many things to work with so I did my best with what I found, you need restocking Cal." Amy said while sitting down.

"Yeah I know. You did great Ames. I'll go get my mother." Caleb said and turned to leave the kitchen.

"Hey what about Danni?" Pogue called to Caleb.

At that very moment Danni stepped in the kitchen. "What about Danni?" she asked Pogue.

"How the hell did you know that lunch was ready?" Pogue asked her. Caleb and Amy laughed and Caleb walked off to go and get Evelyn.

Amy turned to her brother smiling. "When it comes to food her nose can catch smells from miles away."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, lets eat!" Danni said sitting down.

"Won't we wait Caleb and your mom?" Pogue asked her raising an eyebrow.

Danni looked at him blankly. "If you wanna wait for Evelyn go ahead, I'm hungry and I don't wait on nobody."

"Well then I guess it's lucky you aren't going to have to wait on anybody!" Caleb said entering the kitchen, followed by Evelyn.

Danni scoffed but ignored Caleb. They sat on the table and ate, while everybody was engaged in a conversation Danni was once again lost in thought.

*Do I really want to get Amy involved into this? No I don't, but I have to tell someone…FUCK! This is a mess.* the loophole had been Amy. Danni knew the reason why she couldn't tell the boys was that he had her under a spell. A confession spell that kept her from confessing his plan to the boys. He had never mentioned Amy so Danni had decided that Amy was her only way out. But now she was having second thoughts. She had warned him to stay away from Amy and by telling her it would be like throwing her in front of a moving bus, it was a recipe for disaster.

By the end lunch was over Danni had made up her mind. She wouldn't involve Amy, it was too dangerous, she had to find a way out on her own, she had to find a way to break the spell.

As Danni was making her way up to her room after lunch Amy caught up with her and climbed along.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Amy asked Danni as they climbed the stairs.

"Yeah, it's about Pogue." Danni lied effortlessly.

"What about Pogue?" Amy asked worried. It was strange for Danni to bring up Pogue, she usually liked to mind her own business.

They made it to her room and got in. Danni sat on her bed where both her cats were resting and Amy followed suit.

"He was worried that I am holding a grudge against him." Danni said absentminded while stroking Alastair's fur.

"Well are you?" Amy asked slightly curious she had a feeling she knew the answer.

"Yes, I am." Danni said simply. "But that is not the point. The point is that he was more worried that you were holding one against him too."

"Well I don't, not any more." Amy said shrugging.

Danni raised her eyebrows but didn't ask further questions.

"That's all?" Amy asked. She wanted to tell something to Danni too.

"Yep, why, anxious to leave?" Danni asked carelessly while still stoking her cat's fur and looking down at him.

"No, actually, I want to tell you something too." Amy said exited. Danni raised her head to look at her friend and waited.

Amy took a beep breath and let it out slowly. "Tyler…" and she paused for several seconds.

"Spit it out Fox." Danni said slightly frustrated, never being the patient one.

"Tyleraskedmeout!" Amy said in one breath.

"Right, now say it in English." Danni said like she was trying to encourage a toddler to walk a little further.

Amy stuck her tongue out on Danni and took several more breaths. "Tyler asked me out!" and this time it was a squeal.

Danni smirked. "So what exactly are the news?"

"Oh don't be a bitch!" Amy said throwing a pillow at Danni.

"What? It's not like it wasn't obvious. You two have been in love with each other since the day Amanda and Eleanor put your strollers next to each other for the first time. It was bound to happen." Danni said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, you're the one to talk about obvious. You and Reid might as well be blind since you don't see what is going on between you two." The moment she said it Amy regretted it. Danni's eyes darkened in anger and she fought to keep the power under control. She started taking deep breaths until it subsided. "Don't say his name and never, I mean _never_ imply something like that _ever_ again." Danni's voice was stranded but the cold tone was unmistakable and for her sake Amy dropped the subject.

"Will you be here tomorrow morning?" Amy asked to get her friends, surely murderous, thoughts, away from the blond son.

"No I won't be, I have to go to the colony house." Danni said and resumed stroking Alastair's fur.

Amy was surprised to hear that. She was almost 100% sure that her friend wouldn't be going to the colony house to see William but decided not to pry further into it because William was a very sore subject and bringing it up would be only fueling the fire.

"Oh Ok, I'll call you if you want to do something in the afternoon then?" Amy suggested.

"Yeah sure, I have to get out of this house or I'm gonna end up killing someone and it will probably be Evelyn." Danni answered with a smirk.

"You know, you call me bipolar but you aren't any better." Amy accused Danni.

"It's not my fault that the idea of murdering Evelyn cheers me up." Danni said, her smirking getting bigger.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go home, I wanna have a shower and laze around." Amy said getting up from the bed.

"Yeah, have fun!" Danni said, still smirking.

Amy just rolled her eyes and left the room. She made it to the living room and found it empty and she heard noises coming from the TV room. She made her way there and found her brother and Caleb playing Need for Speed on PS2. She waited until their race was over with Caleb winning and told Pogue she wanted to go home. So they turned of the game said goodbye to Caleb and made their way to the door. As Amy was walking down the steps of the Danvers mansion she turned and called to Caleb. "Hey Cal, don't bother her yet, I don't know if it's safe for you, leave on her misery for the rest of the day."

Caleb chuckled and nodded. "I will."

Caleb watched them as they pulled of the driveway and closed the door. Not knowing what to do he made his way to his room in order to find something to occupy himself.

The rest of the day went by in silence for Danni, she didn't leave her room or her bed. She kept trying to think of counter spells that could get her out of the confession spell but she was coming up short, her only hope lay with the books in the colony house and that was the reason she was going to make Caleb take her there first thing in the morning.

And with that in her mind she fell asleep on her bed with her cats for company.

**So what do you think? Liked it, hated it? Please tell me and please, please, please help me get to 100 reviews!!!**


	21. Eyes

**Finally ****Chapter 19! I am so sorry it took me so long but I had exams and I got sick on top of that! Anyway THANKS TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS. I am sorry if I didn't respond to your reviews but keep them coming and I promise I will respond. Also thank you to all of you who put my story to your favs and alerts.**

**Disclaimer: ****PS2 and Tekken aren't mine and neither is the Covenant, Danni and Amy are mine and I wish Reid was mine too, oh what I would do to him… ;)**

**And with out any further delay, enjoy!!!**

**Eyes**

Danni woke up surprisingly early the next morning at 9. She went through her morning routine and went downstairs to have breakfast. She didn't expect anyone to be up yet but surprisingly enough Evelyn was in the kitchen with a mug, probably coffee, in her hands. Danni entered but didn't say a word to her mother. She searched for cereal and when she found then she poured herself a bowl and sat down and started to eat. Evelyn watched her from the moment she stepped in the kitchen. She was a little hurt that her daughter didn't even agnoledge her presence but she hadn't expected anything else. Evelyn sat across from Danni and seeped slowly at her coffee.

"Why won't you even look at me?" Evelyn asked her.

Danni didn't answer or showed any signs that she had heard her mother.

"Talk to me." Evelyn tried again.

Danni finished her cereal. She got up and put the bowl in the sink. Just before she made her way out of the kitchen she turned to her mother and agnoledge her for the first and last time.

"I have nothing to say to you." And with that she left the kitchen in search of her brother.

She made her way upstairs to his room hoping to find him awake. She knocked on his door and waited, when she got no reply she quietly opened the door and picked inside to find her brother still sleeping. Deciding that she could wait for him to wake up she made her way to the library. It was one of her favorite places of the house, quiet, warm and full of books.

She got to the library and started looking for a book she could read. While passing the shelves with the book she stop suddenly in front of four books. Her eyes widened in horror as they traveled over the titles: _Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn_.

*Who the hell put these books in here?* she was half tempted to pull them out and throw them in the fireplace and light them up but she resisted. No book should be treated like that even if it talked about stupid naïve and selfish humans and sparkling vampires with good hair and self-esteem issues.

She quickly passed the shelf before she changed her mind and started looking once again. She found herself choosing Sherlock Holmes and she sat down and started reading.

An hour and a half later she decided to close the book and go see if Caleb was awake. She marked the page and left it where she found it and made her way to out.

She checked Caleb's room only to find it empty so she made her way downstairs in search of her brother. She found him in the living room watching TV. She plopped herself on the couch next to him.

"I need a favor." She cut strait to the chase. Caleb turned to her with questioning eyes waiting for her to go on.

"I need a ride to the colony house." Danni continued.

Caleb eyes widened surprised and looked at his sister odd. All Danni did was raise an eyebrow challenging to question her. Wisely Caleb chose not to ask any questions.

"Ok, go get dressed and I'll take you." Caleb said and turned back to the TV.

Danni, satisfied, got up and walked upstairs to change. She changed into a pair of jeans and a black shirt and black converse she grabbed a jacket and went downstairs to meet her brother.

Caleb was waiting for her on the font door. They walked out together and got in his car.

The ride was silent as Danni had nothing to say and Caleb was scared to ask the question that was burning him.

Once they arrived Caleb parked the car and they both got out. The very minute they stepped out of the car a gunshot was heard making Danni jump from surprise. Caleb sighed and looked at the house.

"Don't shoot Gorman, it's me!" he shouted so the old caretaker would here him.

"Who is with you?" a voice was heard from the front of the house.

Caleb turned and looked at Danni. "My sister!" he replied.

Silence was his reply and Caleb took it as a sign to move. He nodded to Danni and they started walking towards the house.

"So this is how you keep the trespassers?" Danni asked her brother, mildly amused.

Caleb chuckled and nodded. "Yeah Gorman thinks that if you scare them once they won't do it again."

They reached the door of the house and found Gorman waiting for them.

"Hello Caleb. Welcome home Daniela." Gorman said with his scruffy voice and a smile on his face which was very rare for him.

"Hello Gorman, it's nice to see you again." Danni replied with a nod of her head.

After Caleb said his hellos Gorman led them inside.

"You don't have to stay Cal, I will probably take a while, I'll call you when I'm done." Danni said turning to Caleb.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Caleb finally asked.

Danni merely smirked. "That's for me to know and for you, big brother, to never find out."

Caleb sighed defeated knowing that he wouldn't get anything out of his sister. "Fine, I'll go see dad and then I'll leave, call me when you are done."

Danni gave him a fake smile and the siblings parted. Danni making her way to the basement and Caleb with Gorman making their way upstairs.

Caleb checked on his father and asked Gorman if any medicine was needed. Ten minutes after he has arrived Caleb made his way to the door followed by Gorman.

"Keep an eye on her, will you?" Caleb asked Gorman.

Gorman gave him a reassuring nod and Caleb turned and left.

Danni sat at the sit that was meant for the Danvers line with books surrounding her. They weren't many in numbers but the size of each of them made for four. Books on spells and counter-spells. She had to find a counter spell for the confession spell she was under otherwise they were bound to fall into a trap.

She sat there for four hours going through half of the books she had picked and still coming up short. She couldn't find anything on confession spells but she knew that if she kept looking she would find it because she was sure she had seen it before. But for now her body was starting to protest from sitting in an uncomfortable stone for four hours and her injuries were starting to hurt. She gathered the books she had finished going through and put them back in their places and the ones she had yet to read she put them on a different. She knew Gorman would come here after she was done to see what she had been doing and she didn't want to leave evidence so she made sure that nothing looked out of place before she made her way upstairs.

When she reached the front door she stopped just before she turned the handle. Then out of nowhere she made a turn and headed upstairs to where she knew William Danvers the 3rd was rotting away.

Gorman saw her coming up the stairs and had a surprised look on his face. He had not expected the young Danvers to come to see her father.

Danni looked at Gorman pointedly and he nodded in understanding and left her alone with her father.

Danni walked towards the chair that she knew her father lay. Once she reached him she took a good look at him. He was indeed a rotting corpse. There was no other way to describe him. He had almost no hair left, his skin was wrinkled to a point were it looked that it was about to fall off but the one thing that made the whole image even more macabre were his eyes. The blue that once had been vibrant and alive was now covered with what seemed like a white film and they were almost lifeless.

As Danni was staring into them they rose up to meet hers and for a moment it almost looked like they were surprised to her.

Danni hated the man in front of her with a passion yet the only feeling she could conjure up at this moment was pity. She looked at him with pitiful eyes knowing that he got exactly what he deserved. Many people would have thought of her thoughts as cruel but she knew better, she knew what cruel was and the truth was that William deserved this. He knew very well what would happen if he overused but he always felt like he needed to show everyone else who was the boss and it had lead him to this chair. The sad thing is that he had taken Joseph with him down the hill.

Danni stood there, unmoving, staring at her father for a minute and then she broke the silence the one single phrase before she turned and left the room.

"You are pathetic!"

* * *

She called Caleb and he came and picked her up. They drove home in silence none of them really in the mood to talk. Once they made it to the house Danni made a beeline for her room.

She took a warm bath and let her aching body relax. She got out an hour later and dried her hair and put on a pair of black sweatpants and a black short sleeved shirt. It was very warm in the house. Then she made her way downstairs in hopes of finding something to eat. She was pleasantly surprised to see Caleb making lunch. She sat down at the island and waited for him to finish.

"Mom will eat out so it's just you and me." He informed Danni while putting a plate of mac n' cheese in front of her. Danni merely shrugged and started eating as soon as Caleb sat down.

She was finished in minutes. She put her dish in the sink and left the kitchen without a word. Her mood was rather foul and she would rather not take it out on her brother.

She made her way upstairs but didn't stop at her room, instead, she made her way to the attic.

She stepped inside closing and locking the door behind her. She instantly spotted her cats, one lay on the window ledge and the other on the floor both seemingly bored out of their feline minds. Once they heard her enter both of them got up and stared rubbing themselves on her legs. Danni sat down on the sit for the piano and both cats jumped to her lap. She took her time and stroked their soft furs making both cats purr. After awhile Lucifer leapt from her lap to the floor and Alastair followed after him. Both cats sat on the floor looking at her like they were expecting something.

Danni chuckled lightly and turned to the piano. She Used to make the room soundproof once again and started playing a melody that resembled a lullaby. She went form one piece to the other effortlessly playing by just memory. She lost herself in the music and before she knew it was 7 in the afternoon.

She left the attic in search of her mobile phone. Once she found it she called Amy.

"Hey!"

"_Hey girl, I was starting to worry about you. I thought you might have forgotten to come back from the colony house. Of course I don't know how anyone could forget. I mean that place is depressing, you can't possible lose the track of time there. At least I can't, I actually look at the time every five minutes to see when I can get out of there. How you can go and stay there for hours is beyond me. I mean it has…"_

Amy never got to finish what she was saying before Danni hung up the phone. She waited for one minute before calling again.

"Are you done rumbling?" she asked as soon as Amy picked it up.

"_Hm, yeah sorry about that, you know how I get sometimes. So what did you want?"_

Danni could hear the sheepish smile on her friends face and she could almost feel the blush on her cheeks from the embarrassment of being caught rumbling once again and it made her smirk.

"I just wanted to know if you are doing anything. Maybe you could come over." Danni suggested.

"_Oh, I'm sorry honey but I can't. Pogue and I are going to have lunch, he wants to have some "brother/sister bonding time" and truth is I want too."_ Amy said sounding very apologetic.

A small smile made its way to Danni's lips. She was happy that her friend was making up with her brother.

"It's Ok Fox. Don't worry about it. Go have bonding time, you need it. I'll find something to do so I won't die of boredom, maybe I'll torture Cal."

Amy laughed from the other line. _"You do that Wolf, I am sure he will appreciate it."_

"Alright, I'll see you when I see you Fox, have fun."

"_Thanks Wolf, try not to hurt him too much. Bye!"_

After they hung up Danni made her way to the game room were she found Caleb watching a movie.

"I want to play." She told him sitting down next to him.

Caleb turned to look at her questioningly. "Play what?"

Danni shrugged. "I don't know something where I can kick your ass. How about Tekken?"

Caleb smiled. "Alright Tekken it is but I don't know what makes you think you will win."

Danni smirked. "You want to know what makes me think I'll win? I'll tell you. It's really simple. You suck at video games just as bad as you suck at smirking Golden boy."

We'll see about that." Caleb challenged. He stopped the movie and put Tekken on the PS2. They each took a controller and started playing. After three hours of vs matches Danni was smirking triumphantly and Caleb was pouting.

"That's quite the victory I got there bro. Still think you can take me on?" Danni teased him.

Caleb attempted to glare her but his amusement was clear in his eyes.

"Just admit it, you suck!" Danni said standing up.

"Fine I suck, what can I say, video games just aren't for me." Caleb admitted.

"Good. At least one thing came out positive for you from my kicking your ass. I'm going to bed, I'm sleepy." Danni said.

"Alright, goodnight." Caleb said getting up himself.

"Night bro!"

Danni went to her room changed into her pajamas and fell on the bed. Her injures and broken bones were torturing her so she took a painkiller so she could sleep. She got under the covers and was asleep with in seconds.

* * *

In a small motel room in Boston

A lone figure was pacing in the room of the cheap motel. His head was about to explode. He couldn't figure out how she had done it. How the hell had the bitch blinded him, even temporarily.

It had hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. Like his eyes had been reaped from their sockets. He had fallen unconscious from the pain and woke up several hours later with his vision back and his eyes red like he had been crying.

He couldn't wrap his mind around the how. How had she done it?

"You know, pacing won't solve your problems, only melt your shoes."

Mark's head snapped up trying to find the source of the voice. He found him sitting on the bed. He looked about 20 years old with blond hair. What frightened Mark thought was his eyes. They were midnight black with no trace of white.

"Wh-h-o-o-o are you? Wha-a-t, what do you want?" Mark's voice was shaking and it wasn't the only thing. He was shacking from fear.

"I am a friend and as for what I need, I need your help."

**So what do you guys think? Love it, hate it? Just click the button and tell me I can take it!**


	22. Not best friends

**I know I am terrible and I am so sorry. It kills me to delay an update that long. Anyway I won't rumble! Thanks to everyone who is putting up with my annoyingly slow updates and who reviews and adds my story to their favs and alerts!**

**Disclaimer: ****The Covenant sadly isn't mine, Danni and Amy are mine so keep your bloody hands off of them!**

**Chapter 20: ****Not best friends**

Amy was getting anxious. Her date with Tyler was in three days and she could hardly wait. Every time she thought of it her heart skipped a beat. Things were looking up for her.

Yesterday she had gone out with her brother and they had finally had a much needed talk. She told him what she did in New York and he told her what happened while she and Danni were gone. She wasn't pleased in the least to see how smitten her brother was over his girlfriend but she wasn't very worried. If she knew Daniela as good as she thought she did, then Daniela was already planning how to get rid of the annoying presence of Kate Tunney. Amy giggled remembering the face her brother had pulled when she showed him the tattoos. It was comical. His eyes had almost flown out of his scull and his mouth had dropped to his feet. He had demanded that she remove them and Amy had laughed asking him how exactly he thought she could do that. When he said he would Use to make them go away she had threatened his Ducati and that was enough to shut him up.

Getting up from the couch she was sitting on she made her way upstairs to her room. The house was surprisingly quiet, with no arguing, no yelling, her parents were not fighting for once.

It was five o'clock in the afternoon and Amy was getting really bored so she picked up the phone and called Danni. After the second ring she heard her friend's tired voice.

"_Hello."_

Amy frowned hearing her friend so tired. "Hey girl, how are you?"

"_I'm __fine, busy." _Danni answered with a sigh.

"You sound tired D, what have you been doing all day? Where are you?" Amy asked concerned.

"_I'm at the colony house. I needed to find something." _Danni answered without making it sound important.

"At the colony house? Weren't you there yesterday? What are you looking for? Are you looking for spells to learn so you can use them? Danni you shouldn't Use so much!" Amy said, unaware of how many questions she was shooting out.

"_Wow Ames, calm down, one at a time. Yes I was here yesterday but I had to come back today and I will probably be here tomorrow as well. I am looking for something, you don't need to know what and don't ask again cause you know I won't tell you. And you weren't complaining when I Used in NY so we could make it__ because you were too scared so don't pull that shit with me Parry!" _Danni had started calm and had ended angry.

Amy flinched at the tone Danni used. She knew Danni was right but she couldn't help but worry. "I know honey, but we are not in New York anymore and you have some broken bones to heal. If you keep Using they never will." Amy said, trying to get her point across.

Danni sighed tiredly. _"I'm sorry Ames but I don't have time for this. I'll see you when I see you, bye."_ And before Amy could say anything the line went dead.

Amy sighed and looked at the phone. She shook her head and closed it.

She decided that instead of staying in and wasting her day she would go in town and see what had changed. One shopping trip wasn't nearly enough to satisfy her, especially when she never got the chance to buy clothes for herself. She took money from her stash, the money that Danni and her had stolen from their families, and called a cab to take her in town.

Ipswich, being a small town, didn't provide Amy with enough stores for clothes as she would have liked but she settled for what she had. She spent all her afternoon going from store to store on a frenzy, buying things. She had missed being able to do things alone. In New York she always had Danni watching her every move and now she had a new feeling of freedom.

With several bags on her hands she tried to find a cub to take her home but all them seemed to have disappeared. As she waited on the side of the road, hoping her luck would change, a slick black car slid to a stop in front of her. Amy got tense but when she saw the blonde head that appeared behind the window she relaxed.

"That's a lot of bags there Parry, you plan on carrying them all the way home on foot?" Reid asked smirking.

"No I was hoping for a cub." Amy answered ignoring his smirk.

"Well you're not going to find one, we only have about five around here and they don't come unless you call. So either you get in or you walk back." Reid told her as his smirk widened.

Amy sighed but she had no other choice. So she loaded the bags on the back sit and got in the front.

Half way to the Parry mansion Amy hadn't said a word to Reid. She had never liked the blonde son ever since they were little.

Reid, not feeling comfortable with the silence, decided to try and make conversation.

"So I see you made a lot of shopkeepers happy today." He said gesturing to the many bags on his back sit.

"I needed new clothes and I wanted to take a look around town to see what has changed." Amy answered.

"Well not much has changed, I mean you weren't gone _that_ long and Ipswich isn't exactly familiar with the word change. Everything stays the same around here, it's boring, actually I am kind of jealous of you guys, you got away from here." Reid said smirking.

Amy raised an eyebrow at him. She could feel the anger bubbling but she tried to contain it.

"Yeah because two fourteen year olds that run away from home because nobody wants them there is something to be very jealous of." She hissed at him.

Reid flinched realizing what he had said. "Yeah look, about that…"

"I don't want to hear what you have to say Reid, we were never close so I don't really care. It's not me you should be talking to." Amy said cutting him off.

"Well I tried to talk to your best friend but she doesn't want to listen. She threw me out of her room. Literally." Reid answered.

Amy sighed and lowered her head. She mumbled something that didn't reach Reid's ears clearly. "What was that?" he asked wanting to now what she said.

"I said she is not my best friend!" Amy answered in a sad voice lifting her head and looking out the window.

It was Reid's time to raise an eyebrow. "What the hell do you mean she is not your best friend?" he sound surprised and…angry?

"We are not best friends Reid. We may refer to ourselves as best friends but we aren't. Best friends tell each other everything, they don't keep secrets and have things in common. I will admit that I am not hiding anything form Danni but I know she has secrets that she won't tell me. And plus, it's not like we have anything in common. We are practically polar opposites. We are so different that I am terrified of heights and she could go sky diving on a heart beat." Amy said in one breath.

Reid's eyes were wide. He knew that Amy had a tendency to rumble because Pogue had mentioned it but he had never heard her himself. How she could say so many things without breathing was beyond him. "So if you aren't best friends then what the hell are you?"

"We are more like sisters Reid, we love each other to death but we don't really like each other. Like I said it's not like we have anything in common other than the power." She said in a sad voice.

A short silence followed before Reid remembered one of the things Amy had said. "What do you mean she keeps secrets from you? How do you know that?" he asked her curious.

Amy bit her lip, not sure if she should tell him. "Don't try and hide it, even I know you suck at lying." Reid warned her.

Amy sighed. It was the truth, she couldn't lie to save her life and it was no secret. One more thing she was Danni's opposite in. "Well you know that Danni is claustrophobic right?" Amy began.

"Yeah, she has been ever since she got stuck in the maids supply closet for three hours when she was five, we were playing hide and seek and she accidentally locked herself in. What about it?" Reid asked.

"Well, when we where in New York our apartment was really small. We didn't want to spend a lot of money on it because we didn't know how long we would be staying and we couldn't exactly get high paying jobs. So we rented a small apartment and she didn't feel very comfortable in it, so she went out, a lot, if we weren't in school and she didn't have a shift at the dinner then she would be out somewhere just so she wouldn't be at the apartment. I asked her where she went but she never answered. I once tried to follow her but she was on to me the moment I stepped out of the building and she led me to a damn high school pep rally and made sure I lost her in the crowd. Not to mention that she knows spells that aren't even near to the ones it the books we have here. Spells she can actually do without bleeding to death and I have no idea where she learned them." Amy explained.

After hearing Amy Reid remained silent. He was processing the information that she had just given him. He decided that he had to talk to Caleb about it. Wanting to change the subject Reid turned into a matter he knew would get Amy's mind off of Danni.

"Well you aren't in New York any more so you have nothing to worry about. Now a little birdie told me that you have a bi date on Sunday." He said smirking. He saw Amy's cheeks turn red and his smirk widened knowing that the change of subject was successful.

"Yeah, Ty is going to take me out. I have no idea what we are going to do." Amy said, still blushing, her voice turning anxious.

"Don't get nervous over it Parry. It will be just fine. If there is one thing I know for sure is that baby boy loves you." Reid answered, for once, seriously.

The seriousness in Reid's answer surprised Amy. She wasn't used to Reid Garwin being serious, in fact she couldn't remember another time were she had seen him serious. But then again they weren't that close. What Reid said brought a smile to her face. She knew Tyler loved her as much as she loved him and it made her happy to see that it was so obvious.

They arrived at the Parry manor and Amy got out of the car taking her things with her. She said bye to Reid and he drove off leaving her to walk inside the house.

Once she entered the house she heard yelling. She sighed in irritation and went to her room to leave her bags.

After changing into a pair of loose fitting jeans and a t-shirt she exited her room and followed the yelling. She made it to her fathers office and that's when she realized that it wasn't her mother and father fighting for once but it was her father and brother. She stood in front of the door listening to what was being said.

"You will not ruin her future. I won't let you! She is daughter for crying out loud." She recognized her brothers voice, he sounded very very pissed.

"It's my fortune and it's up to me to what I do with them. She never was in my will and she never will be." Her father's cold voice was heard.

"I swear dad. Either you put her in the will or you better write me off. If you refuse to agnoledge her as your child then you better forget about me as well." Pogue's angry voice answered.

She didn't want to hear any more. She was causing fights in her already half destroyed family. But she wasn't going to feel guilty because her father happened to be a first class asshole. She didn't want his money. If her father didn't want her in his will then she didn't want to be in his will. He could die and take them with him for all she cared.

She went back to her room and took a shower to relax. After an hour under a steamy hot shower she felt much better. After getting dressed she went looking for her mother. She found Amanda in the sitting room reading a book. Amy sat down next to her but didn't say anything.

After a minute Amanda closed the book and put it down on the coffee table.

"I am guessing you heard them fighting?" Amanda asked her daughter.

Amy sighed and nodded.

"Thought so. I am just sick and tired of fighting. I hope this stops some time soon." Amanda said sadly. And Amy could see that her mother was indeed tired. She wondered how much more Amanda Parry could take from her husband.

Wanting to change her mothers mood she decided that a change of subject was in order. "Tyler is taking me out on a date on Sunday." Amy said smiling cheerfully.

Amanda's expression changed within seconds and a huge smile took place in her face. "Oh my dear Lord. Finally. I always said you two were meant for each other. Oh honey I'm so happy for you!" Amanda hugged her daughter. They stayed there and talked about the upcoming date like they were best friends and not mother and daughter. Amanda was so exited someone could easily believe that she was the one going on a date. Two hours flew by without either of them noticing and when Amanda said that she had to go Amy smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek for goodbye.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully and Amy was thankful for that. She couldn't drop the smile from her face, things were going well. She was making up with her family (excluding, of course, her father), Tyler was taking her on a date and there had been no sings of anything strange and worrying lately so to Amy it looked like things were looking up.

But in reality things were far from good.

**Tell me what you guys think!**


	23. A day with the boys

**This chapter is for****Luli Cullen**** because she was my only reviewer for the last chapter and because she loves Reid as much as I do! Thanks to all you wonderful patient readers that put up with my very slow updates. Thanks also to the ones that put my story to their favs and alerts.**

**Disclaimer: ****The Covenant sadly isn't mine and neither is any gaming consol you see in here nor are the games, Danni and Amy are mine so keep your bloody hands off of them!**

**Chapter 21: A day with the boys**

Friday. That word only meant one thing to Reid. It meant school started in two days, and there was only one good thing about that. The Dells party that would happen Monday night and the Dells. Sure Monday wasn't a usual party day but it was tradition in Spenser. First day of school last day of partying. Or at least that was the students excuse but it was never really the last day of partying. Parties never ended.

Reid groaned and rolled out of bed at 2:00. Saying that Reid is not a morning person would be a big understatement. He did his morning routine in his bathroom and went downstairs to the kitchen to grab breakfast, or lunch more like it.

He wasn't expecting to find anyone home since his mother was always out and their housekeeper had taken up a permanent residence on the Garwin colony house to take her of his zombie of a father. He honestly didn't know how Eric could handle staying in that place with his only company being what was left of Joseph Garwin. The very idea of himself being in the same thing situation with either of the occupants of the colony house gave him goose bumps.

When he entered the kitchen he was surprised to find his mother eating pasta. "You're here? And you cooked? Where the hell did I wake up in, The twilight zone?" Reid asked with curiosity.

Meredith chuckled and smiled at her son. "No Reid you are not in The twilight zone. Is it so strange that I wanted to spend some time with my son?"

"Ahhh, actually, yeah, it's strange." Reid answered. He got some pasta for himself and sat down across from Meredith.

"Maybe it is." Meredith answered. "But I'm here now and I want us to do something."

Reid looked at her suspiciously. "Like what?"

"I want us to go and see your father." Meredith answered.

Reid's expression turned from suspicion into a deep scowl. "And why would I want to go see him?" he asked.

Meredith sighed. She had expected his reaction. "Because he is your father." The moment those words left her mouth she knew it wasn't the right thing to say.

"My father huh? Does he know that? Cause if he does I am damn sure he is pretty much clueless on what he is supposed to act like. I guess you never gave him the proper acting lessons." Reid said angrily. He got up and threw his empty plate in the sink, not breaking it by miracle. "You can go visit your husband, I'm not coming." And he stormed out of the kitchen. He went to his room and started pacing. Lately his mood was bad all the time. Maybe it had something to do with Danni coming home, or Caleb ascending soon, or his father that was getting worse every second that got by or maybe he was just pissed that the summer was over. He himself didn't know.

The room wasn't big enough for him so he got dressed grabbed his phone and his car keys and left the house. He went to the garage and found his car waiting for him in all its glory. He loved his car, she was his baby. A black 2010 Chevy Camaro. He got in and started the engine calming slightly from the deep purring of the engine. He left his house and started driving towards the outskirts of town, where the Garwin colony house was located. When he reached the house he parked the car and got off. He stood there watching the house but never made a move to go inside. He had never liked his old man and seeing him in the condition he was in now would be even worse. Plus Joseph was still strong enough to talk and Reid didn't want to be even more pissed than he already was.

After 15 minutes he got back in the car and left making sure his mother never knew he was there.

He drove for about an hour until he reached Salem. He killed a couple of hours there before he got bored and started driving home. By the time he was back in Ipswich it was 6 in the afternoon. Not wanting to go home he called Tyler to see if they would do anything together.

"_He__y man what's up?" _Tyler said picking up the phone.

"Hey, are you doing anything, I'm kind of bored." Reid said. He was driving towards the Simms mansion knowing that there was no chance Tyler would say no, because he sounded just as bored.

"_I'm playing Halo, trying to break your record. I'm bored out of mind actually."___Tyler answered.

"Alright baby-boy how about a tournament?" Reid asked with a smirk. He was a master of Halo.

"_Why so you can kick my ass again? No, how about__ a NFS tournament. Winner buys drink and burgers at Nicky's." _Tyler suggested, sounding smug.

"You're on baby-boy. I'm pulling up on you driveway right now." Reid said and hang up the phone hearing Tyler yell at him to not call him baby-boy. After two hours of Need for Speed madness Tyler emerged victorious. They shut of the play station. And sat back on the couches.

"I kicked you ass!" Tyler said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say baby-boy. I let you win." Reid answered dismissively.

"Whatever makes you feel better." Tyler answered with a smirk on his face.

Reid laughed and decided it was about time he made his best friend a little uncomfortable. "Sooooo the big date is in two days. What have you planned?"

Tyler blushed and a dreamy smile made its way to his lips. "I have something planed but I'm sure as hell not telling you."

"What? Come on man, why?" Reid asked sounding a bit annoyed.

"Cause you'll make fun of me and think it's cheesy that's why?" Tyler answered ignoring the annoyance of his friend, and secretly enjoying it.

"Come on baby-boy, you know I'd never make fun of you…" Tyler gave him a look that said "Really?"

"…Ok maybe I would. Fine don't tell me. I won't tell you what Amy told me." Reid said trying to make Tyler take the bait.

"Amy talked to you? Yeah right…And I am Batman." Tyler said not taking the bait.

"I took her home last night. She was in town shopping and she couldn't get a cab. I just happened to be around so I offered her a ride home." Reid said. He would never tell Tyler what he had said to Amy about Tyler. He didn't want to sound mushy or anything. "She didn't tell me anything about you guys but she said some pretty interesting staff."

That got Tyler's attention, he could tell his friend wasn't trying to fish for info any more. "Like what staff?"

"She told me that Danni is keeping secrets. That in NY she used to stay out of the house all the time and always made sure that Amy didn't know where she was going. Do you think that what attacked her in the forest was something that followed them here?" Reid made his thoughts known.

"I don't know man, we've got to talk to Caleb about this." Tyler said skeptically.

Reid sighed. "Yeah I guess we do. She's his sister after all."

Tyler saw Reid's brooding face at the mention of the Danvers siblings. "You know man, if you apologized and actually tried to get along with her she might forgive you. She doesn't hate you."

Reid didn't answer. He wasn't going to take advice on how to handle the situation with Danni. He would do it himself.

Tyler sighed and seeing that Reid wasn't going to answer he got up and got his phone and called Caleb. He told Caleb to come and meet them in his house and went back to sitting with Reid. They turned on the TV and waited for Caleb.

It didn't take Caleb long to arrive and when Tyler and Reid heard the car enter the driveway they closed the TV and Tyler got up to open the door. Once Caleb and Tyler were back in the living the sat down and Caleb wasted no time.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

"Well hello to you too." Reid answered sarcastically.

Caleb glared at him and turned to Tyler for answers.

Tyler took a deep breath and started explaining. "Amy told Reid something about Danni that we think is suspicious."

Caleb remained silent for a minute. Then he turned to Reid with a questioning gaze. "Amy told you something about Danni? _You _of all people?"

Reid rolled his eyes at Caleb's disbelief but chose not to open his mouth and just shrugged. Before Caleb had the chance to start an argument with Reid, Tyler started talking again. "Amy said that when they were in NY Danni used to leave their apartment constantly and always made sure she wasn't followed. She is keeping secrets Cal. How do we know that what attacked her didn't follow her here from New York?"

Caleb sighed and closed his eyes in thought. "What could have possibly followed her here guys? It's not like there are other out there like us! Plus I really, really don't want to accuse her of anything unless I have hard proof. What do you guys think will happen if I go to her now and demand that she tell me what it is she is hiding?" Caleb looked at Reid and Tyler expectantly but he got no answer. "She'll go ballistic, that's what'll happen. And I won't blame her if she never talked to me again. I am not going to risk things going back to how they were because she has a secret. We all have secrets."

They stayed in silence after that, neither Tyler not Reid knowing what to say. After awhile Reid broke the silence. "Where is she now?" he asked Caleb.

"She's in the Colony house. She's been there constantly the past few days. Why?" Caleb answered and looked at Reid suspiciously.

"What is she doing there? She sure as hell isn't there to be around your dad so she must be looking for something. I am telling you , she knows something and she is keeping it from us." Reid voiced his thoughts.

Caleb sighed. He really didn't know what to do. He knew they both had a point but he didn't want to screw things up with his sister again. "Look. I'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious and I will try to fish it out of her but I am not promising anything. You two on the other hand, DON'T get involved, you hear me?" Caleb said looking at Tyler and Reid with a warning.

"Yeah, sure boss, we'll stay out of it." Reid replied with a smirk. Once again Tyler, seeing that an argument was about to start, cut in.

"Don't worry Caleb. We won't get involved. I'll tie him to a chair if I have so he won't bother Danni." Tyler reassured Caleb.

Caleb looked at Tyler and nodded. He could trust Tyler, that much he knew. "Ok, well, if that's all, I have to go." Caleb said getting up.

"Yeah that's all. Just be careful man, you never know." Tyler told Caleb. Caleb nodded and headed out the door after saying bye.

Tyler and Reid were sitting on the living in their own thoughts when Tyler decided to voice them. "Do you really think it's us?" he asked Reid.

Reid turned to look at his best friend. "What do you mean just us?" he asked him with curiosity.

"I mean, in the world, do you think it's just us with this power?" Tyler answered.

"I have no idea man. It's not like we have ever met anyone else like us, or hell even a little different, and plus, if there were more like us out there don't you think our parents would have told us something?" Reid said in answer. Truth was, he didn't know what to believe either.

Tyler shrugged. "Hey, it's not like I believe anything that comes out of their mouths any more. I just think that out situation is like aliens."

Reid looked at Tyler like he was crazy. "Aliens? Dude what the hell?"

"Think about it Reid. We are one tiny planet in a chaotic universe. Thinking we are alone in this chaotic universe is kind of stupid, not to mention selfish. So to think that in the whole planet, only our families have this kind of power seems kind of stupid to me." Tyler answered. He knew it made sense and Reid knew it too.

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. I never thought of it like that before. When did you get so smart?" Reid said teasing his friend.

Tyler just rolled his eyes. "I guess we will never know if it's true unless we do something about it."

Tyler looked at his friend and saw that Reid had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You're going to ask Danni aren't you?" he asked Reid, knowing that it was exactly what the blond was thinking.

"Yeah. I won't say anything to accuse her of something. I'll just ask if in those three years she met anyone like us. It's genuine curiosity." Reid answered smirking.

Tyler thought about it and he had to admit that there was nothing wrong with a little curiosity. "It sounds good, just make sure you don't piss her off again. You've been doing it a lot lately." Tyler said.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know, I'll be careful, and I won't ask her now. I'll wait till our last fight blows over a bit." Reid said thoughtfully. Feeling that the subject was closed Reid asked his friend something irrelevant. "Why did you keep stopping me and Caleb?" he asked raising an eyebrow at Tyler.

"Because I am not in the mood to here you bickering like a married couple. I get that enough this last few days from my folks." Tyler answered.

"Huh, by the way, where are your rents?" Reid asked, noticing that none of the Simms elders had showed up while he was there.

"Dad, left on at three day trip for business or something, I think mom is over at your house." Tyler answered.

"Hm, yeah, they have been gathering in our house a lot lately. Evelyn is coming over way too much. I think she is avoiding her daughter." Reid said more to himself than Tyler.

"I don't really blame her. Danni is not the most pleasant person to be around anymore. And if she is how she is to people she likes I can only imagine how she is to the ones she doesn't like." Tyler said.

Reid face darkened. "I don't have to imagine, I know."

Tyler felt sorry for him but at the same time he felt that justice was being served, but he wasn't about to tell that to Reid. Before Tyler could say something Reid got up and got the remote of the TV, reached for the controllers of the Play Station and threw one at Tyler and popped Halo 3 in. No more words were needed, in a matter of seconds both teens were engrossed into battle. Before they knew it the sun had set and Eleanor Simms was back.

"Hey mom." Tyler said to his mother without taking his eyes of the screen of the TV. He was losing badly, of course in Halo, this was nothing new.

"Hello boys. I see you have been busy. Do you want anything to eat?" Eleanor asked. Lately she had been doing anything in her power to stay on her son's good side. He didn't appear to be still upset but she good never be too sure.

"No thanks." Both of them answered at the same time.

"Ok then, if you need something…" Eleanor started but was interrupted.

"We know where to find it. Don't worry mom." Tyler told his mother.

Eleanor nodded even if none of the teens could see her. "Ok then. Will you be staying over Reid?"

"Yes mom he will be." Tyler answered for Reid.

Reid looked at his friend surprised. "I will?" He asked while looking at Tyler and remarkably enough still playing and not getting one hit.

"Yes you will. I want to take some staff in our dorm tomorrow morning and I need help." Tyler answered.

"Oh Ok. Then yes, miss Simms I will be staying over." Reid finally answered Eleanor and turned back to his game.

Eleanor nodded one more time and headed of leaving them alone. Five minutes later a loud and victorious "YES" sounded throughout the manor for what seemed like the 100th time.

"Damn I suck at this!" Tyler said throwing the controller down.

Reid was laughing his ass off. Beating Tyler at Halo was just too easy.

"Tell me something I don't know baby boy!" Reid said smirking. "Hey, what's the time?" he asked Tyler.

"It's…WOW, it's 9:15 dude! We've been playing for quite long. You wanna do something else?" Tyler asked Reid.

"Yeah sure you could tell me what you planed for your date." Reid said with his smirk getting wider.

Tyler groaned. "Don't you have anything else to snoop into other than my date?"

"Fine, don't tell me. Wanna play some pool?" Reid said giving up.

"Yeah lets go." Tyler agreed and they made their way to Tyler's basement that had been turned into a game room a long time ago.

After setting up the balls and started playing. They had an agreement that when they played against each other they wouldn't use so the odds were always even because they were both very good at it.

It was somewhere in the middle of the game that Reid's mind started to travel back to their conversation with Caleb. "You know, Amt said that Danni has learned some new spells she can do that don't even exist in the books we have. Everything shows us that she met someone like us in New York." he said.

"Really? You didn't tell me that before." Tyler said while aiming for his shot.

"Yeah I just remembered it. It makes sense right? Otherwise where the hell did she find the spells. Unless she made them up." Reid answered, now taking his own shot since Tyler missed.

"Look I think we should let it rest for now. Think about it very well and then go ask Danni. Just don't do anything rush." Tyler said, warning his friend for obvious reasons.

"Yeah I know. I'll let it rest." Reid agreed. *For now.*

**There is a link in my profile for Reid's car if anyone is interested.**

**Now for the good part. In the next chapter I will introduce two new OC's. They will be Danni's and Amy's roommates. Now I have Amy's roommate ready and set to go but I have a problem with Danni's roommate. I can't think of a name for her. She is not a major character but still…So if you want your name in the story the first reader that reviews or sends me a private message with the name, the character will be named after them.**

**Thanks for reading, now would you please review!**


	24. Roommates

**I am so so so sorry for the extra delay. I just couldn't write this chapter! But yesterday I fell across Taylor Swifts video clip "Mine" and I am NOT a Taylor Swift fan but seeing Toby brought back my inspiration (Even though I really hated seeing him with Swift) so I finished the chapter and here I am updating. Thank you to all my reviewers and all the people how put my story on their favorites and alerts and also to all my readers! Now I am going to shut up and let your read the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The Covenant sadly isn't mine and neither is any gaming consol you see in here nor are the games, Danni, Amy, Riley and Holly are mine so keep your bloody hands off of them!**

**Chapter 22: Roommates **

In the Danvers manor at 12:30 in the morning only one person was still sleeping. On the second floor of the manor the last room to the left was almost completely dark. One little ray of sunlight could be seen seeping through the heavy brand new curtains and hit the sleeping occupant of the bed in the eyes.

Danni annoyed and still half asleep tried to cover her eyes from the sunlight and fall back asleep but the movement of her hand caused a sharp pain on her still very sensitive ribs. Her eyes snapped open and she gave a series of lovely words that would put even Reid Garwin to shame. Realizing that sleep was impossible after that she sat up carefully minding her sensitive body. She didn't get out of the bed, she just sat there glaring at nothing. The past few days had been one humongous waste of time. She hadn't been able to find the spell she was looking for in any of the books in the colony house and because of that research she was tired and her body was sore and most of the time in pain. She didn't have self destructive tendencies but finding the spell to unbind her was a matter of life and death so her health wasn't her top priority.

She looked around her room and glared at the little ray of sunshine that managed to make it through the curtains and wake her up. She had come home last night and found the curtains hanging from her balcony door and from the windows. She knew Amy was responsible for them and it had brought a small smile on her face. That smile was long gone now its place taking an annoyed frown.

She eventually got off the bed and has a shower in an attempt to ease some of her frustration. It didn't work. Her body still hurt and a dull throb had settled on the temples that, she was sure, would get stronger and more painful as the day went by. She got dressed but didn't have the strength to go down to eat. She wasn't even hungry, a very rare thing. She lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes. She tried not to think, searching desperately for some peace. It was ridiculous, she wasn't even half way awake yet and she just wanted the day to end, to put it a few words Daniela Crystal Danvers was miserable and she couldn't do anything about it. When she was little there were only two people that could make her smile when she was feeling down, now one of them was dead and the other she didn't even want to see his face. With an angry sigh she stood up and put on shoes. She fled the house without anyone spotting and headed east.

The old Ipswich cemetery was within a short walking distance from the Danvers manor. It was the very first cemetery build when the funding had come all the way from England. The town's people had stopped using it when the new cemetery was build about thirty years ago. Now only the funding families used it, it had become something of a family cemetery. It was well preserved, small and with a lot of green.

Danni stepped through the open gates and moved to the back of the cemetery. When she was in front of the tombstone she was looking for she sat down in front of it and drew her knees to her chest and hugged them. She stared at the stone in silence.

_Crystal Margaret Danvers_

_1927-1999_

_Beloved Wife, Mother, Grandmother and Friend_

Danni's grandfather had been dead for a very long time when his wife died but it felt wrong not to put Wife in the tombstone. They loved each other too much not to. Crystal Danvers had been a sweet and understanding woman and one of the strongest people Danny ever met. She was the only one other than Danni's brother that accepted her and loved her in the family. Danni vaguely remembered the fights her grandmother and her father had. The reasons they fought so much were plenty but it usually revolved around Danni or her father's way to addiction. Crystal could see it way before anyone else could because she had seen it again and recognized the signs. She had warned her son countless times but William Danvers the 3rd was a hardheaded and stubborn asshole that refused to listen. Danni was very happy that her brother was nothing like him. Caleb had his head in his head and Danni knew that even after his ascension it would stay there, she believed in her brother, he would never let the power make him like his father.

After starring at the stone for what seemed like forever in silence Danni finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." She said lowering her eyes to the ground. "I haven't been here in a long time. I've been out of town." Danni sighed and lifted her eyes to the sky. I was surprisingly clear. "Caleb's birthday is coming up. He turns 18 and he'll ascend. I'm not worried, I know Caleb and he won't become like him. It's one of the few things I can be sure about." She closed her eyes and sighed. "You always said that me and Reid were made for each other." She gave a bitter chuckle. "I'm sure you know what has happened right? I'm sure Cal told you. I can forgive the others. Hell, lately I've been thinking of letting it go for Cal. He's doing a lot to stay on my good side and it's a pretty good job so far. But…I don't know about Reid. All we've done ever since I and Amy came back is fight, and I'm talking about some nasty fights grams. I threw him on a wall. I didn't hurt him much, at least I hope so, but I'm just so mad at him. He was supposed to always be on my side no matter what. He was supposed to believe me not them." She bit her lip that had started trembling. She knew that if the tears came she wouldn't hold them back, she wasn't afraid to show her emotions here. There was nobody around to see her. She opened her eyes but didn't lower her gaze from the clear sky. It was a rarity in Ipswich. "I don't want to be mad at him grams, I love him, Merlin knows how much I love him. I think that's the reason I'm so mad at him. I don't want to lose him, if I lose him I'll go nuts I know it, two years away was bad enough and now I am pushing him away. What the fuck am I supposed to do? I can't just let it go." A tear slid down her check and she did nothing to stop it. "I want my best friend back." More tears didn't follow but that one tear and actually talking about what was in her head, even if it was a small amount of the things she were swimming in her thoughts, made her feel lighter. "Amy and Tyler are going one date tomorrow. She'll be going crazy right about now. She'll be calling like crazy, I bet she'll pick what to wear today. That girl can panic over nothing. I never got the concept of dates when you know each other. Amy and Ty know eachother inside and out, what's the point? I've never been on a date, don't plan to either. I don't like the idea. It seems too awkward." A small smile made its way to her face and she gave a warm chuckle. "Do you imagine Reid on a date? That would be a site." The smile didn't leave her face. "These two years I've gone I was in New York. Huge city, scary at first but once you get used to it it's not so bad. I met a lot of people that solved a lot of question marks for me. Unfortunately I also met an asshole that's after me right now. Actually it's Amy's fault I met him. The one thing Amy love more than anything in NY is the night life. Never could have guessed huh? Yeah me neither, I didn't peg her for an alcohol fun either but she is a big one. Too bad she can't hold it. I can hold it but I hate it, it tastes bad. So I had to follow her every time she decided to go out with her friends from school and "have fun". You know I can make the most convincing fake ID in history? I've become way too good at it. Anyway, so I had to follow her every time so I could carry her home afterwards. I swear I tried to stop her from getting drunk in the first place but I was unsuccessful, she is easily convinced and those bitches she used to go out with didn't make my life any easier. That's how I met the asshole I mentioned earlier. 18 years old, handsome, witty, charming, I figured "what the hell". Too bad it didn't last long. The good thing is that I met other people too. I'm sure you know what I mean, right? Those morons we have for elders probably thought that hiding it from us would be better. I swear I want to kill those morons. They never bothered mentioning that there are others out there and not just warlocks and witches but so much more!"

While she was talking a frown had made it to her face. Talking about Mark and the elders was meant to make her angry so she changed direction. "The first day we arrived in NY they found us. We were staying at a hotel while we looked for an apartment and while Amy was sleeping someone knocked on the door. It was a witch sent from the council to see who the two new witches in the area were. When I told her from which coven I was she was so surprised she didn't believe me, she even asked for proof and I showed her the tattoo. It's a good thing I did it when I was thirteen huh. I had more by the way, in New York I even convinced Amy to have some but she made me swear to her that I would use to take them off of her if she ever got bored of them. I don't think I'm gonna have to though. She loves them, but I know she isn't having any more, don't know about me yet. Maybe I'll have a few more small ones. Anyway back to the point here. So I had Sydney, that's the witches name, explain everything to me. And when I say everything I mean it. We met a couple of times so she could answer all my questions. After that I took it upon myself to learn everything. Warlocks, witches, weres, vampires, shifters, fae and a whole bunch of others. I made some vampire friends and some weres as well and I had Sydney teach me everything she knew. I learned a lot of spells I can do with my power that I would have never known if I had stayed here. Did you know that the State of New York has the third largest werewolf pack in America. The first is in Montana and second in Washington. There are also were-foxes, were-jackals, were-dogs, were-coyotes all around America. America is occupied mostly from were-canines. Europe has were-cats, Africa were-birds, Australia were-fish and Asia has were-reptiles. It's so amazing! And there's more. There are all kinds of shapeshifters some kinds of the shifters have even been extinct. Oh and the fairies are at war with the pixies. The most ridiculous supernatural war ever. It's become a joke." Danni laughed. The smile was back on her face and she was feeling a lot better though her broken limps were still aching. Suddenly a loud rambling was heard and Danni started laughing. "Well grams, seems like talking too much has made me hungry, so I better go eat before my stomach eats me." She kissed the tips of her fingers and let the rest on the stone with her grandmother's name on it. "I'll see you later grams." And she got up dusted herself and left the cemetery with a way better mood than the one she had when she arrived.

When she arrived back in the Danvers Manor she found her brother waiting for her. Caleb could the light aura around his little sister and was happy and curious.

"Hey bro! What's up?" she asked him.

"Well someone is in a good mood today." Caleb answered smiling at her.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get used to it. Now what's up? Were you waiting for me?" Danni asked curiously.

The siblings went inside the house. "Yes I was actually. I want you to pack." Caleb answered her question.

Danni frowned and looked at her brother suspiciously. "Why would I need to pack?"

Caleb chuckled hearing the suspiciousness in his sister's voice. "Because come Monday you are moving in Spenser's dorms and we'll be moving your things there today."

Danni's eyes widened in surprise. "What? Why?" she didn't like this, she didn't like this at all.

It was Caleb's time to be surprised. "Because I think being around others will be good for you. Plus you will be away from mom. I thought you'd be happy."

"No Cal. I don't want to be away from home. There are things I need to do and I can't do them there. Please Cal, don't make me move in the dorms! Please!" She really, really didn't want to move in the dorms. She knew that if she did then a. she would be too far away from the colony house to be able to do research every day, b. she would be an easy target and c. she really hated sharing a room.

"Sorry D but it's done. I believe it's best for you. It won't be bad I promise. Tyler and Reid are also in the dorms. You'll be fine" Caleb informed her and his voice had a tone that let her know that it wasn't up for negotiations.

She sighed defeated. "Fine, whatever. Amy is moving in too right? She better be!" she looked at her brother waiting for an answer.

"Yes Amy is moving in too, but she won't be your roommate." Caleb told her and waited for the inevitable.

"WHAT? WHY THE HELL NOT?" This wasn't good. This was very bad.

"Well, you and Amy were the last transfers in and they didn't have a free dorm. There were only two dorms with one person so you got the one and Amy got the other." Caleb explained.

Danni literary growled. "I am saying this now. If by the end of the year I end up committing murder it will be your fault Danvers. I'm warning you." She said pointing her finger accursedly him and without saying another word she went off to her room to pack.

She didn't have a lot of clothes to pack considering that the wardrobe she had left behind had only old clothes and she hadn't bothered with a big wardrobe in NY so the clothes were packed in 15 minutes the rest took her 2 hours to pack and when she was done her good mood had evaporated. Looking at the small suitcase her clothes were in the only thought in her head was *shit I have to go shopping* and she did not like shopping, not one bit. Especially since she knew that Amy would want to go with her and that only meant that it would take hours. A ringing sound broke her out of her thoughts.

She found her phone and answered it.

"Hey, Fox I was just thinking about you." She said once she answered it.

"_I am freaking out! Pogue wants me to pack all my things so we can move them to the dorms RIGHT NOW!" My date with Tyler is TOMORROW! What the hell am I going to wear if all my clothes are packed away or in Spenser? I need help!" _came Amy's frantic voice form the other end of the phone line.

"Ok Ames take a deep breath and relax. Panic has never done anybody any good." Danni answered amused. She heard Amy taking deep breaths. "Ok now sit down."

"_Ok, I'm sitting down." _Amy said sounding slightly relaxed_._

"Do you know where Ty is taking you?"

"_No, but I told him that I don't want anything fancy."_ Amy answered, her voice unsure.

"If you told him you don't want anything fancy then he won't take you anywhere fancy. Plus Tyler is not really that type of guy. Do you want me to come over? I'm done with my packing." Danni offered. She was bored and she wanted to force her brother to load her things in the car alone.

"_You would do that? Oh PLEASE D.I really, really, really need a girl here!" _Amy pleaded with her.

Danni chuckled. "I'll be there in a couple of minutes, don't break down on me. I'll see you in a bit." And after Amy said goodbye they hang up.

Danni left her room to find her brother but being bored as she was to actually look for him she just called out for him and like a good big brother Caleb showed up a few seconds later. "Did you really have to yell?" he asked Danni.

Danni shrugged and smirked. "No but I was too bored to look for you."

Caleb rolled his eyes but Danni could see a small smile on his lips. "Anyway, what did you want?"

"I'm done packing, load it to the car. I have to go over to Amy she needs help with something and then we are going shopping because I really need new clothes. When I come back we can move the things in the dorms. Ok? Good. I'll see you later Cal. Bye!" Danni moved past a stunned Caleb with her smirk even wider.

She made her way to the garage and picked the keys of a red mini cooper. She had no idea whose it was from the family but she really didn't care. All knew is that Mini Coopers are great cars and she wanted to drive one.

She was entering the Parry driveway in a matter of minutes. It was a shame she couldn't walk the small distance between their houses but broken bones weren't really in favor of walking. In fact they weren't in favor of anything but she tended to ignore that, which was part of the reason that despite her fast healing factor her wounds still hurt like hell. But she, being a stubborn hardheaded teenager, ignored the pain.

Before she could even get out of the car Amy was on her dragging her of to her room. "Come on, come on, come on, we don't have all day. I have picked some clothes out, you know, some jeans, skirts, shirts dresses and some shoes but I don't know what to pick. What if I pick something and it's not formal enough, or if it's too formal? What if I pick heals and he wants to go for a walk in the park? You how I am with heals and dirt. And what if he doesn't like what I wear? Oh my God, I'm going to die from embarrassment. Maybe I should call him and cancel. Say that I got sick and I can't make it. Yes, that's what I'm going to do…OUCH! Hey what was that for?"

They had made it to Amy's room and Amy had started passing still holding Danni's hand. In order to snap her out of her breakdown Danni had send a small jolt of electricity through her fingers.

Danni raised an eyebrow and gave her friend a pointed look without saying anything. Amy let out a deep sigh a closed her eyes. "You're right. I'm sorry I'm just a little nervous."

"A little nervous? If that's a little nervous then I never want to see you very nervous. Now let's see what…" and Danni turn to look at Amy's room. "…the hell? Did a bomb go off in here?"

Amy's room was a mess. Clothes and shoes and all kinds of accessories laying around covering every surface of the room and there was a mountain of clothes on top of Amy's bed. "And what the hell is mountain Everest doing on your bed?" Danni questioned her friend.

Amy gave a nervous giggle. "Those are the clothes I picked out to choose from…"

Danni's eyes widened. "You have GOT to be kidding me! Where the hell did all these clothes come from?"

"Well…" Amy smiled sheepishly. "…I kind of went shopping the other day and got a little carried away…"

"A little carried away? What the hell did you buy? The mall?" Danni could believe her eyes.

"Well what did you expect? In the three years we were in New York you only let me go shopping for clothes three times. I needed new clothes and I just couldn't stop. Come on D, it's been so long since I was in a dissent shopping trip I just couldn't help myself, and what does it matter to you huh? It's not like we shared the money anymore…" Amy tried to explain herself.

"No Ames we don't share money and I couldn't care less how you spent your dads money but it does matter to me because I am the one you called to help you with this mess! Have you at list thrown out your old clothes?" Danni answered.

"Yes, I have, my closet is empty." Amy informed Danni.

"Then why, oh great shopping maniac, is your room like New Orleans after Katrina?" Danni asked, trying to make sense out of her friends way of thinking.

"Well, I can't take everything with me to Spenser but I don't know what to leave here and what to take with me." Amy explained.

"Honey I don't know if you realized but Spenser isn't on the other side of the country. It's not going to be very hard to come here and take something if you want it." Danni said.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but how do I fix this mess?" Amy asked desperately.

Danni sighed. "Why do people think that I am the irresponsible one is beyond me." Danni mumbled under her breath. "Ok open your closet and we'll figure this mess out." Danni told her friend and they got to work to bring Amy's room back to normal.

After one two hours of sorting through clothes hanging them up folding them and putting them either in the closet or the suitcase the two girls were finally done and Amy's room looked like a room again. There were three outfits laid out on the bed and all that was left was for Amy to decide what she wanted to wear on her date. One was a halter neck dress and heals, the second was a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue button up shirt and the third was a black skirt that reached just above the knees and a red halter top. Amy stared at them not being able to decide what she wanted to wear and Danni's patience was wearing thin. After ten minutes of staring Danni broke.

"Oh for Merlin's sake PICK ONE!" she said frustrated.

"This one! I'll wear this one." Amy said finally deciding on the dress.

"FINALLY! Now put the other two in the closet, tell your brother to load your stuff in the car and lest move I have to go shopping. You're not the only one who needs new clothes." Danni said getting up.

Amy's eyes sighed the moment she heard the word shopping and before Danni could understand what was happening Amy was once again dragging her but this time to the car.

It took them two hours to finish and by the time they were done Danni had plenty of new clothes and the mini cooper couldn't afford another passenger other than the two teens. They went to a dinner and gate before heading buck. Danni dropped Amy off at her house and then went back to hers to sort the clothes out and pack what she wanted. It didn't take her long since she pretty much knew what she wanted to take and in a little time they were on their way to Spencer Academy.

"So, what about a bed and all that?" Danni asked.

"All the furniture you need is already in the room and there is also a TV and DVD. If you want you can take the Play Station as well, I'm good with the x-box." Caleb answered. He hoped that having something to pass her time would make her feel better about living in the dorms.

"I'll take you up on that. Hey I wanted to ask you, the Mini Cooper in the garage, whose is it?" Danni asked. Her curiosity was eating at her.

"It's supposed to be mom's but she never uses it, she usually take the Bentley with the driver (thank god). Not to mention that even if she wanted to drive it I wouldn't let her, whiskey and driving don't do well together." Caleb answered.

Danni perked up at her brother answer. "Great, so can I use it until my birthday?I can't be without a car, unless you want me to call you every time I want to go somewhere…" It sounded like blackmail, no, it was blackmail.

Caleb sighed. He knew she was capable of calling in the middle of the night to give her ride she didn't need just so she could annoy him. He could only do one thing. "Fine, yes you can take the Mini for now, BUT, no modifications, no racing and please try not to crash it."

Spenser came into view. Caleb entered the parking lot and parked the car. "You have no faith in me brother. I would never crush a beautiful car. And what do you mean no modifications?"

They got out of the car and Caleb popped the trunk. "I mean that you can't modify the car for street racing."

"Caleb Jonathan Danvers! Me? Street racing? Whatever made you think that?" Danni asked him, putting on an innocent face.

"I know you D, and you are a speed freak. Even if you didn't tell me I can bet you raced in New York." Caleb answered.

They lifted Danni's bags from the trunk and Caleb closed and locked the car. "Well my dear brother you are wrong. It's not easy to get someone to trust their car on a fifteen year old." She told Caleb smirking.

Caleb froze on the spot. He hadn't expected her to admit she was involved in street racing. But then again she had just admitted that even thought she wanted to race nobody had trusted her enough to give their car to her. That got him worried because if she was to have her own car nothing could stop her from doing it. He shook his head and decided to let it go for now and he ran after his sister.

He found her waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. "You don't need to go to the Provost today. I have your room key and your schedule but he will be expecting you Monday morning in his office to talk to you."

Danni groaned. "Do I really have to? I mean come one it's not my first time around here!"

"Yes you have to. Think of it like this, you get to miss first period." Caleb answered. He saw his sister give up the fight and chuckled lowly. "Come on, your room is on the third floor." He said and started walking to the elevator. When he reached it he realized that Danni wasn't behind him. He turned around and saw her climbing the stairs with her bags. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I am not getting in that thing. I rather climb three floors of stairs with a broken leg than get in that thing." Danni yelled from the stairs.

Caleb then remembered the little claustrophobic fact about his sister and his question died on his lips. Instead he went after her and when he reached her he took the bag from her hands. Surprisingly she didn't protest to his assistance.

The school wasn't completely empty. There were kids around the school probably setting up for the start of the school year. Caleb and Danni reached the third floor and started looking for room 307.

"Here it is, open up." Caleb said and gave Danni the key of the room.

Danni took the key and put it on the lock, she turned it and the door opened slowly revealing the inside of the room.

Danni's eyes widened in horror. "OH HELL NO!"

…...

After getting back from shopping with Danni, Amy had found her brother and told him that she was ready to go.

They arrived in Spencer Pogue informed her that he had her schedule and room key and that the provost was expecting her first thing on Monday in his office.

They made their way to the elevator with Amy's bags and Pogue pressed the button for the third floor.

"I'll take you to your room but I can't stay longer. I need to go." Pogue informed his sister.

"That's fine Pogo I don't need your assistance any further." Amy answered smiling at Pogue. Pogue smiled back. The elevator reached the third floor and both siblings got off carrying bags.

"Your room is 310. I think it's this way." Pogue said and started heading were he pointed at and Amy followed.

"Here it is." Pogue stopped in front of room 310. Amy took the key from him and just as she was about to open the door it sprang open revealing a girl.

"Oh!Hi!" The girl said surprised to see the two siblings.

"Hi! I'm Amy and this is my brother Pogue, you have to be my roommate!" Amy introduced herself and her brother.

"Oh, well come in. I'm Riley." Riley said and stepped aside to let them come in.

From the moment the door had opened Pogue couldn't take his eyes from the girl before him. She was average in height at 5,5 she had long curly fire red hair and deep blue eyes. She had pale skin and freckles on her nose. She had a slim figure with some muscles and a small chest. All Pogue could think about was how beautiful she was. He felt someone pulling at his hair and it pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Are you done drooling over my roommate?" Amy asked with her hands on her waist, looking at him expectedly.

Pogue glared at his sister and heard Riley giggle. "You can go now. You said you couldn't stay, remember?"

"Yeah whatever. I'll see you later." Pogue said and he bend at his sisters height and whispered "You'll pay for that."

Amy smirked at him and watched him leave as she yelled "Bring it on Pogo!"

Pogue closed the door loudly and cursed. He had to get the redhead out of his head. He was on his way to see his girlfriend for crying out loud. He kept repeating Kate's name in his head until he was sure that she was the only one in his mind. Satisfied with the result he quickened his pace and stared walking with a purpose.

Once Pogue closed the door Amy couldn't hold her laughter in. She burst out laughing. After a minute or so she managed to calm down. "Sorry about that. I just love to torture him." She said to Riley.

"Don't worry about it. I know what it's like." Riley answered.

"You have a big brother too?" Amy asked curious. She started unpacking her bags.

Riley chuckled. "I wish! I have three!"

Amy's eye widened. "Three? How do you manage?"

"Oh please. I can make them do anything I want just by looking them in the eye." Riley answered laughing and Amy joined in.

"So are you from around here? You don't sound American." Amy said noticing a slight accent in her voice.

"No, actually I am from Europe, Ireland to be precise. I moved in the U.S.A. about two years ago with my brothers." Riley answered.

"Ireland? That's quite far away! Why did you move?" Amy asked.

Riley grimaced at the question. "Let's just say that Ireland was too small to feet all of us." She answered.

Amy caught the bitter undertone in Riley's voice. She could recognize that tone any time. Danni's voice had it almost every time she spoke. She realized it was a touchy subject so she didn't ask further questions.

"So. Your brother is quite a hot piss of man!" Riley said smirking.

Amy dropped the shirt she was holding. "Ew! I can not and will not answer that!"

Riley laughed at Amy's reaction. It was the exact reaction she had every time she heard a girl referring to her brothers as hot.

Amy watched Riley and an idea popped in her mind making her smirk. "Anyway, he has a girlfriend…"

Riley raised an eyebrow. "Why does it sound like you don't like that?"

"Because I don't. His girlfriend is a bitch and she is just using him to make someone else jealous. She has been doing it for years. I don't know when she is going to realize that Reid is not interested in her ugly ass. She has her ugly nails so deep into him that he doesn't see her for who she really is, a manipulative, selfish, whiney, stack up bitch that can't see in front of her because her nose is too high!God I HATE HER!I hope she burns in hell!" Amy finished her rant breathless.

Riley was left speechless. The girl could talk! Before she had a chance to speak she was interrupted by an angry yell from the hallway, screaming "OH HELL NO!"

…...

It was pink! Half the room was pink! Pink walls pink sheets! There was nobody in the room but Danni didn't need to see a person to freak out. Pink, pink, pink, everywhere. She was in hell! She turned to her brother to find him looking sheepishly at her.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?" she asked him. She was way too pissed to keep her voice low.

"Well yeah…" Caleb answered scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"There is NO WAY IN HELL, I'm staying here. I am telling your Cal, if I stay in this whoever is on that side will end up dead and I will end up in jail!" Danni said seriously.

The scary thing is that Caleb believed her.

"D? What's wrong?" Caleb sighed in relief at hearing Amy's voice.

Danni turned to Amy and pushed the door all the way open. "THAT is what's wrong!"

Amy picked inside the room and cringed slightly. She could why Danni would be pissed.

"Wow that is BAD!" another voice said behind Amy. Amy looked behind her and saw Riley looking in the room as well.

"Who are you?" Danni asked.

"I'm Riley, Amy's roommate." Riley answered.

"Wow, that's a lot of people in front of my room. Is one of you my new roommate?" Everybody turned to a girl standing in front of them. The was about 5'6 with blonde messy long hair and warm baby blue eyes. She had a few extra pounds on her but they didn't take away from her beautiful face. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a pink shirt. She was holding a pink bag and wearing pink sneakers. It was obvious that she didn't really care how she looked because her appearance wasn't all that appealing even though she had a very beautiful face. But to Danni none of that mattered. All she saw was the pain in the ass that was obviously her roommate and the source of all the pink.

"You are staying in this room?" Danni asked. Her voice had turned dangerously low.

"Yeah, are you my roommate? My name is Holly, nice to meet you!" Holly said and extended her hand waiting for Danni to shake it.

Amy and Caleb were waiting for the moment Danni would snap and bite the girls hand off and Riley waited curiously to see what would happen.

To the surprise of both Amy and Caleb Danni smirked and shook the hand of the girl. "Yes, I am your roommate. I'm Danni nice to meet you too. This is my brother Caleb, my friend Amy and her roommate Riley."

Amy gulped nervously. Her friend had even fooled her momentarily but she could see the gleam in Danni's eyes and the evilness of her smirk Amy felt sorry for the poor girl.

Riley smirked. She barely knew the girl for a minute and she could tell that herself and Danni would be good friend and even accomplishes. It was obvious that the girl was up to no good.

"Huh, yeah I know who you are. It's kind of hard not to know Caleb Danvers in this school." Holly said. She was blushing like mad looking at Caleb.

Danni's smirk turned to a glare. Caleb smiled nervously completely uncomfortable under the girls gaze. He cleared his throat and turned to his sister.

"Do you need me to help with the unpacking?" he asked her.

"No, you can go, I can do it myself." Danni answered her brother. Caleb nodded said a quick goodbye and hightailed it out of there. He would never get used to the ones Reid called "fan girls".

"Well girls I will see you later. I have to go bring the rest of my things from home. It was great to meet you Danni." Riley said smirking at Danny.

Danny liked this girl. She could see that they would get along just fine. "It was nice to meet you too Riley." Riley said her goodbyes to Amy and left, completely ignoring Holly who was still staring after Caleb even though he was long gone.

"You need any help?" Amy asked Danni. She was worried that her friend was cooking up something bad for the girl in pink.

"No, I can handle it. Go finish your unpacking." Danni answered without taking her glare away for Holly.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Amy said and went back to her room leaving Danni with her soon to be victim. Danni cleared her throat loudly catching the attention of the blonde.

She smiled sweetly at Holly but her eyes were venomous. "I see you looking at my brother like that again, it will be the last thing you ever see. Are we clear?"

For once after arriving Holly caught the dangerous look her new roommate was giving her. She smiled trying to reassure her. "Yeah, perfectly." She gave one last nervous smile before going in the room.

Danni smirked mischievously. *Maybe having that for a roommate won't be that bad…* and with that thought she followed Holly in the room.

**Important notice: I was informed by a reviewer of mine, jacedes that I have Pogue's first name wrong and after checking it for myself I realized she is right so I changed it. I also changed Amy's full name, it's not a big change but still so check the intoduction for the changes.**

**There is a link in my profile with Amy's dress for the date, if you want you want to see it. And thanks to Lilly Cullen for giving me Holly's name!**

**Now review and tell me what you think! **


	25. The date

**Damn it's been ages since I updated. I'm such a bitch! I actually took some time to get ahead of the story so the chapters will probably come faster now. This was also a very hard chapter to write for me because the romance part of it and also Tyler, I hope I did well. Thanks once again to my loyal readers for the reviews and the favorites and the alerts. The movie starts in the next chapter YAY! Finally. Anyway, moving on from my rumblings.**

**Disclaimer: The Covenant sadly isn't mine. Danni, Amy, Riley and Holly are mine so keep your bloody hands off of them!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23: The date**

Amy was hyperventilating. She was all over the place. She had her outfit and accessories on her bed and was pacing in front of them. She was very tempted to call Danni but she knew very well that she would either get an earful or Danni would hang up the moment she heard why she called. It was ten hours before her date with Tyler and she had started freaking out yesterday and here she was at 9 in the morning on a Sunday already awake for two hours and freaking out all over again.

It was normal for her to be nervous before a date but this time was different. This was Tyler and that not only made her nervous but brought her on the verge of a breakdown.

She stopped pacing and took a deep breath. She told herself over and over that she had nothing to worry about. She didn't have to worry about what to wear and she didn't have to worry about making a fool of herself because it was Tyler. There was nothing he didn't know about her and nothing she ever did would make him have a different opinion about her.

She needed to find something to distract herself with, but what? She looked around the room her eyes landing on the very few books that were lying on her desk. She wasn't a bookworm no, that was Danni. Danni was the one who would read anything even if she didn't like it just so she could have an opinion. She didn't like videogames much either. Most of them were a little too violent for her. She wasn't used to staying inside with nothing to do. She was a social person and when she had nothing to do she usually called one of her friends and they went out but now not only was she friendless, except for Danni, but it was also 9 in the morning on a Sunday.

She took a big breath to calm herself down and took some cushions from her bed and threw them down on the floor in front of the TV in her room. She picked _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_ from her DVD collection and popped it in. She found a small blanket in the closet and made herself comfortable on the floor with the cushions pulling the blanket over her.

She loved romance movies and comedies and she was proud of it. She wasn't against adventures or fairytales but she preferred romance and comedies and she absolutely hated thrillers and horror movies. She laughed as she watched Kate Hudson name Matthew McConaughey's family jewels Princess Sophia and she imagined how Reid Garwin would react if a girl named his pride and glory Princess Sophia. It would be a sight to remember.

2 hours after the movie started she turned the TV off and took the movie out, now a lot more relaxed than she had been two hours ago. It was now 11, an acceptable time to be up on a Sunday morning. She got down the stairs and in the kitchen to find Pogue eating breakfast. They exchanged good mornings and Amy joined him on the table with a bowl of cereal.

Pogue had his head lowered like he was trying to hide something and that worried Amy.

"Pogue? You Ok?" she asked him.

Pogue's head lifted and it was obvious that what he was trying to hide was a very big smirk and a few teasing comments along with it. "Nervous?" he asked her.

Amy's eyes widened. It was silly to think that her brother wouldn't know Tyler had asked her out but she was hoping that it wouldn't reach his ears. Apparently it was hopeless. "No! Why would I be nervous?" she answered trying to hide exactly just how nervous she really was.

"No need to be nervous. It will be fine." He told her with a reassuring smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

"How did you find out?" Amy asked Pogue.

Pogue chuckled at the question."Do you really think Baby Boy would ask you out without asking me first?"

Amy blushed so hard she could rival a fresh tomato. Of course he had asked Pogue, Tyler wasn't Reid, Tyler actually thought about consequences.

"So, I can tell you're nervous, considering you have been up since 7:00!" His smirk returned as he said that.

Amy started gaping like a fish. "You heard me? Damn I thought I had been quiet!"

Pogue chuckled. "Don't worry, I was up at 7:00 as well, you didn't wake me up. You still haven't answered me." He asked her with a smirk.

Amy sighed there was no way to escape the question. "Yes I'm nervous as hell. I know I shouldn't be, I mean its Tyler, but I am! It's just, I've really wanted this for so long and now that it's happening I'm just scared that something will happen and it screw things up!"

Pogue smiled at her. "You worry too much kid. Just relax and everything will work out. Like you said, it Tyler, there is nothing to worry about!"

Hearing that from Pogue actually calmed her nerves. "So change of subject. Did you settle in your dorm?" Pogue asked her in an attempt to take her mind away from the reason she was nervous.

"Oh yeah. It's actually great. Riley is awesome and she helped me a lot with settling in. I think I'm gonna be fine." Amy answered happily. She really did like Riley. The girl was a little crazy, a lot mischievous, very funny, smart and very short tempered. Amy knew they were going to get along perfectly. Surprisingly Danni had seemed to like her too in the short period that they had met, which was good news for Amy since she wouldn't have to split her time for both of them. She thought right then that she sounded like a married man with a girlfriend, which made her shake her head to chase the thoughts away.

"Good, I'm glad. Wouldn't want my little sister to suffer. I'm glad you like your roommate too. You have to be able to put up with the person you are sharing your space with." Pogue told Amy. The redheaded roommate of his sister made her way into his thoughts again. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. Sure she was a year younger than him but that didn't mean anything, one year was like nothing. But just as his mind started to picture her again an image of Kate popped into his head obliterating any thoughts of the redheaded beauty. Kate was his girlfriend. Lately he had to keep telling himself that a lot. Was he trying to convince himself?

"Yeah I like her a lot and from what I saw you like her just as much!" Amy had a sly smile on her face, her expression saying "you're caught".

Pogue gave Amy a glare. "I have a girlfriend!" he repeated this time out loud.

"Unfortunately…" Amy muttered under her breath. "Yeah, yeah. But having a girlfriend can't stop you from appreciating a good view!" she answered him with a smirk.

Pogue raised his brow at his sister. "When did you become so forward?"

Amy chuckled. "Considering the atmosphere in New York and spending almost every waking moment of every day for 2 years with Danni…well they rubbed off on me!"

Pogue laughed at his sister's response. "Yeah I guess they would. Hey I have some news!" He exclaimed as he remembered he had something to tell her.

"Should I be worried?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"Don't be stupid. I got an apartment. It's small but it's enough to make me get by for the rest of the year and until I leave for college!" Pogue announced.

Amy frowned. "You got an apartment now? On your last year? Why?"

"Because it's my last year! I want to be able to enjoy it without mom or dad annoying the hell out of me or a roommate I will have to put up with. Plus, once I'm gone for college, you can use it!"Pogue answered.

Amy's eyes widened in excitement. "Oh my God! You're right! Wait…Did you get it or did dad get it for you?" Amy asked. She wanted to make sure her happiness was not in vain.

Pogue smiled at her. "Actually it was mom's idea. She wanted me out of the house because if I stay any longer I think I might beat dad up and she wants to avoid it. So you have nothing to fear. She got with the perspective I just told you. Once I leave for college it's yours."

Amy's excitement returned full force and she jumped up from her sit and run to her brother. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she kept repeating over and over while hugging him.

Pogue was laughing. "Hey there sis, don't thank me. Like I said it was mom's idea and I'm not gone yet so try not to drill a hole on floor from all the jumping!"

"I'll thank her later. So where is it? When are you going to move your stuff in? How big is it? Is it in town? How far? It's on a flat right? What floor? How many rooms does it have? Was it furnished when you got it or did you buy new ones? Is it decorated? Once I leave for college too how is it going to go too? What…" She was breathless from all the questions and she would have kept going if Pogue hadn't stopped her.

"Wow wow. Damn sis and you haven't even drunk coffee! Sit down and I'll tell you." Pogue told her trying to calm his hyper sister down.

Amy was smiling like an idiot all nervousness about the date forgotten. She sat down on her chair again and Pogue answered any question she had about the apartment but when it came o reveling a location Pogue refused to let on.

"Come on Pogo! Pretty Please!" Amy begged.

Pogue laughed at his sister's attempts to get the information out of him. "The physical appearance of the please is not going to make any difference. I'm not telling you where it is. I don't want you popping up like a mushroom every two hours. I want my peace. You will learn the location only when I have packed my things and have moved them out, ready to leave. Then and only then I will give you the keys (the ONLY set of keys) and you will learn where it is. No sooner."

Amy huffed but didn't press on. She understood where he was coming from, she didn't like it, but she understood. "Fine, don't tell me."

Pogue narrowed his eyes at her. "Promise me you will not try to fish the info out of anyone that might know and that you will not put Danni to try either."

Amy frowned, not happy with the fact that her brother had busted her. Then she exhaled, giving up. "I promise."

Pogue got up to put his dish on the dishwasher and pour himself some coffee. "Hey, you said you were up at 7! How come? You're not exactly a morning person!" Amy asked Pogue while he was pouring his coffee with his back turned to her. She saw his back stiffen.

*Shit, shit, shit* he thought. He had hoped she wouldn't ask that. Truth is that the redheaded girl that was rooming with his sister wasn't only in his thoughts. Last night she had also penetrated his dreams and he had woken up at the crack of dawn hot, sweaty and in a very uncomfortable situation. He was cursing himself for it. He shouldn't be having sex dreams about a girl he met for no more than 2 minutes. Hell he had never had a sex dream about Kate! He shook his head chasing away the thoughts and tried to find a believable answer to give to his sister.

"I wanted to pack a few last things to move to the apartment and I didn't want to waste my day on it so I got up early." He told her, very thankful at the moment, that his was a decent liar.

"Good thinking. It is the last day before school starts after all." Amy said, believing him.

Pogue let a silent breath of relief live him. "Yeah, that's what I thought too." He said turning back to look at her and leaning back on the kitchen counter. "So what are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

Amy shrugged. "I don't know, hang around watch some TV and try not to freak out until it's time to start getting ready. Or maybe I'll cal Riley and ask her if she wants to grab a coffee or something. I'll see."

"What, Daniela not in the plans?" Pogue asked surprised.

Amy chuckled. "No, Danni is staying home and resting. I told her it's what she should do if she wanted to go to the party tomorrow night and surprisingly she agreed without a fight. She was pretty beat when we left Spencer yesterday."

Pogue raised his eyebrow at his sister. "You're going to the Dells party tomorrow night?"

"Of course I am! I love parties and Riley agreed to come to. D is probably only coming to keep an eye on me. She hates parties, she says they are too crowded. I think it has something to do with her claustrophobia. Anyway, don't try to keep me from going because it's not going to happen, no matter what you try." Amy told her brother defiantly.

Pogue wasn't blind. He knew his sister had grown independent and he couldn't boss her around so he reluctantly decided not to argue with her. If Amy felt like he wasn't going to kill her for doing something it meant she could trust him more and tell him things and that way he could keep her safe. Plus he knew Daniela was going to be at the party. She would keep an eye on her just like she had done for the past two years, for that she was sure. "Just don't go messing with Abbot, please." He pleaded with her.

Amy scoffed. "You know I don't mess with that scum. Him and Snider are slimes and I don't like getting dirty. I always stay away from them. D is the one that just can't keep her mouth shut around them but she will be too busy trying to keep me sober again." Amy said the last part without think and once she realized what she had just confessed she looked at her brother trying to look innocent. "Not that I drink much of course, or at all!" she tried but Pogue was already glaring at her.

"You can go to parties and wherever else you want to go but I swear, I see you drink one drop of alcohol and I will lock you on the basement of the colony house!" Pogue threatened.

"Fine, fine, I won't drink." Amy shouted pouting.

"Hey don't pull that face on me. You are 16 and you just admitted to me that Danni has tried to keep sober some times before and something tells me she wasn't always successful. There are two things I hate Ames, smoking and drinking. It kills you, slowly but surely, so please!" He hated alcohol and he hated cigarettes even more. They destroyed the body, made you do stupid things and both were addictive.

"Ok, I promise, no drinking. You don't have to worry about smoking, I hate it too, gives you bad breath." Amy said. She would try to keep her promise, she knew drinking didn't do her any good and in occasions she had actually managed to get drunk she was thankful Danni was there to take her home or she didn't know what could have possibly happened. No more drinking. She could try and live with that, it's not like she was an alcoholic.

"I'll hold you to that missy!" Pogue said pointing his finger at her.

She smiled at him. She got up from her sit and hugged her brother. It was impulsive but she had felt like it.

Pogue got over his surprise at the out-of-nowhere hug and smiled while he hugged her back. He kissed the top of her head and admired how much she had grown. Last time he had hugged her before she left for New York she was a 14 year-old girl and now only two years later she had grown up so much and so fast.

"I love you bro!" she said while smiling and looked up at him. He smiled back and kissed her forehead. "I love you too little sis."

They parted and Amy, with a final smile to her brother, skipped out of the kitchen. Pogue stayed behind smiling and shaking his head. If there was a word for his sister "random" would be it.

….

Amy skipped up to her room in a very happy mood. The nerves were gone and she wanted to keep it that way so instead of staying in she decided to call Riley.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a coffee or something." Amy asked when Riley picked up her phone.

_"Uh, yeah sure, I have nothing to do really and if I stay at home any longer I swear one of my brothers is going down."_ Riley replied.

Amy laughed. "Ok then, you have a car right?" she asked.

_"Yeah I do. You want me to come pick you up from your house?"_ Riley asked.

"Oh yes please!" Amy answered.

After giving Riley directions to the manor they hang up and Amy got ready wearing a pair of tight dark blue jeans and a long sleeved white button up shirt and a new pair of flat boots. Fifteen minutes later she heard the buzzer from the gate ring and she rat to open it. She grabbed her coat and exited the house to see a black convertible waiting on the driveway with her roommate inside. She walked to the car and got inside the passenger seat.

"This is your house?" Riley asked looking at the house with wide eyes. Yes her parents were loaded too (obviously, otherwise getting into Spencer would have been impossible) but this was filthy rich!

"Yeah, big huh?" Amy said. Her cheeks were slightly rosy from embarrassment.

"Yeah, I mean, my parent's house back in Ireland is big but damn this is huge!" Riley answered.

"Yeah, my parents tend to be flashy. Can we go?" Amy asked, growing uncomfortable.

"Yeah sure." Riley said and pulled the car out of the driveway, the automatic iron door closing behind them.

"Nice car." Amy said trying to find a subject for discussion.

"Oh this isn't mine, it's Liam's, my brothers. I don't have a car. Liam is the only one who lets me borrow his. Nate and Chris would rather chop their heads off than give their babies to me." Riley said.

"But you said you had a car." Amy said curiously.

"I have means of transportation, it's not a car though. My brothers are the ones with cars." Riley answered.

Amy frowned her brows in thought. "If you don't have a car then…Oh my! You're a biker, aren't you?" she exclaimed in realization.

Riley laughed at her reaction. "Yeah I'm a biker. Why, is it a bad thing?"

"No, not at all, it's just that I'm not very comfortable with bikes. My brother has tried millions of times to get me on his but he always fails. I am not comfortable with the speeds a bike can reach or with the fact that I can fall off of it." Amy answered.

Riley laughed. It always amused her when people said they were afraid of bikes. "That's not the first time I hear that. Anyway, where are we going? Because I'm not very familiar with the place yet."

"Oh right. I know exactly where we can go." Amy replied.

Amy guided Riley through the roads of Ipswich until they reached a small cafe. It was cozy and warm, perfect for a chilly September day like this one.

They stayed at the café talking and exchanging stories for two hours. Amy's suspicions turn out to be correct, it was obvious that she would get along fine with her new roommate. There was something that Riley seemed to keep hidden since she never went into great detail on the reasons she and her brothers moved to the US and her stories always seemed to have something missing. But Amy wasn't one to push for a secret, everybody was entitled to their privacy and they only knew each other for a couple of days. After all she had her own huge secret so she wasn't one to talk.

When they finished their coffee they decided it was the perfect time for lunch since it was now 1 o'clock. They went to a nearby diner and order their food picking their conversation right were they had left it. At some point the topic turned to their siblings.

"You said your brother has a bike?" Riley asked. It wasn't easy to find a biker that his head wasn't in the clouds thinking he is God's gift to women.

"Yeah, he is. He loves that bike more than he loves his muscles and that's saying something!" Amy answered jokingly.

Riley laughed at her answer. "Do you by any chance know what kind of bike?" she asked hopefully.

Amy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry but I'm not very good at the whole car/bike subject. It never interested me. Even if I have heard what his bike is I wouldn't remember. I only know it's yellow."

"That's Ok, not many girls are into this kind of stuff." Riley replied.

"Danni, loves this kind of stuff but her thing is cars. She not an expert but if she gets an opportunity to learn about something car related she will take it but most of all she likes to drive them. I really don't know what will happen when she gets her own car. I feel sorry for the people walking the streets that day." Amy said, shaking her head. "So what about your brothers? You have three, you've got to have something!"

Riley laughed again. "Well, like I already told you, their names are Nathan, Nate for short, Christofer, Chris for short, and Liam, short for William. Nate is the oldest at 25, Chris is the middle at 22 and Liam is the youngest, he's 20."

"Come, there's more! What are they like, what do they look like?" Amy asked.

Riley rolled her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me missy. You got to meet my brother and also ogle at him." Amy said, pointing her finger at Riley. It was amazing how comfortable she felt around this girl. Normally she was a little shy around new people but with Riley it was like she had known her for years. Maybe it was the fact that Riley's character is what she imagined Danni would be if she wasn't bitter and defensive and a bitch all around.

"Yeah, yeah I know, fine! Liam and me are the ones that took after my dad's Irish looks, you know, ginger hair, pale skin, freckles, the only difference is that Liam is 6'1 and has brown eyes, my mothers. Christ has light brown hair and we have the same eyes. He is about 5'9 and he's kind of tan but not really. Does that make sense?" Riley said, she had a loving smile on her face while talking about her siblings.

"Yeah, actually it does, it's exactly how I would describe Tyler, it's pretty much what you call a normal skin color but that saying it like that just doesn't sound good!" Amy answered.

"Exactly! Anyway last but not least, hey wait, who is Tyler?" Riley asked, stopping her description of her oldest brother when she picked up on the unknown name.

"He is one of the three friends my brother has that I told you about, and hopefully my soon to be boyfriend!" Amy responded with her smile reaching her ears.

"Holly shit!You didn't tell me anything about no boyfriend!" Riley exclaimed exited.

"Tell me what Nate looks like and I will tell you about Tyler." Amy bargained since she wanted to know what the oldest of the siblings looked like.

"Ok, then deal. Even though I never said I wouldn't tell you about Nate. I would anyway. Nate has darker brown hair than Chris's and brown eyes like Liam's. He is the tallest of all of us at 6'3. Yes my big brother is the Jolly Green Giant! He has the same skin tone as Chris." Riley described her oldest brother.

"They sound cute!" Amy pointed out.

"Yeah, I've heard that before but usually cute applies for Liam, the words I usually get for Chris and Nate are "fucking hot", "orgasmic", I have even heard "wet dream material" seriously, I'm scared for life with all the things I've heard about them. It's disturbing!" Riley said, her face showing her disgust on the subject.

Amu laughed. "Well I guess you know how I felt when you called my brother a "hot piss of man" as I recall."

"Yeah, I know exactly how you felt, I've been though it a lot worse." Riley answered.

"I believe that! So what are they like?" Amy asked. She was very curious about Riley and her family and she would get any information the redhead was willing to give.

"Well Liam is the goofy little adorable moron that you just can't help but love. He may be 20 but he acts 10. He is extremely charming form what I've heard and if I take it from the number of his exs I would agree but he is not a player, in no way shape or form. Liam likes to take good care of his girls and even when he breaks up with them he is always considerate. Chris is the player. I think the blue eyes help a lot. He is sarcastic, territorial and overprotective but I love him anyway. Her may be a player but he is loyal to the people he cares about and sometimes he even puts them before himself. The girls love him because he is the "bad boy". Seriously I can not wait for the day that a girl will come along and get him whipped!" Riley was grinning obviously seeing the picture she just described in her mind.

Amy laughed at that. "He kind of reminds me of someone I know."

"Yeah basically every single typical "bad boy" out there." Riley replied.

"No, not all of them. Some don't have a good side." Amy said. She had learned firsthand that "bad boys" could be really, really, really bad news.

"I suppose." Riley agreed

"You keep stopping at Nate. Do I have to push you every time?" Amy said jokingly.

Riley laughed. Truth was she was a bit reluctant to talk about her eldest brother. She was very protective of all of them but she was the most protective about Nate because he was the one that took care of all of them since leaving their home and his responsibilities had increased tenfold. "Nate is the best brother anyone could ever hope to have. I seriously doubt if me, Liam or Chris would be here if it weren't for him." Riley said without going into any further detail.

Amy saw her reluctance at talking about her eldest brother and she let it be. "You love them a lot, don't you?" she asked.

"Of course I love them, they are my brothers. Even if they don't let me borrow their cars." Riley replied, adding the joke in the end to lighten the aggressive tone she had started her sentence. She found a question like that ridiculous.

Amy didn't take offence to the tone of Riley's voice. It was a pleasant change to be around someone who openly admitted they loved their family and that obviously their family loved them. "I thought you said Liam lets you borrow his car? Or did you steal his keys from him and lied to me?" Amy asked teasingly.

Riley laughed again. "Liam lets me borrow his car because he doesn't like my bike, well bikes in general. He has the exact views on bikes that you do. Anyway, enough about me and my brothers, you promised me details on Tyler."

And so Amy described her relationship with Tyler to Riley leaving out the parts she could share or that she wasn't ready to share yet. When she finished Riley was smiling.

"And he finally asked you out. That's so cute! I bet you guys will make the cutest couple in Spencer. Lots of girls are going to get jealous. I hope you are ready for a fight!" Riley said, having in mind the few of the stuck up bitches she had met in the school so far.

"I'm not worried about them. I know Tyler and I know I have nothing to worry about. What I'm nervous about is what I'll do!" Amy answered honestly, voicing her fears.

"Honey you just told me you have known each other since you were born and you have been attached at the hip ever since, I don't think you are going to have a problem!" Riley reassured her.

"Yeah, that's what Danni and my brother keep saying, hell even Reid said it." Amy responded, mostly taking o herself.

"Well they are right, you have nothing to be nervous about. Now I hate to be a spoil sport but I have to go home I have some things to do and it's better if I do them before school starts tomorrow." Riley said, effectively changing the topic of their conversation.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I have to be getting back as well anyway." Amy answered.

They got up and paid for their meals and headed back to the car. Riley hadn't forgotten her way to the Parry mansion so she didn't need instructions this time. When they reached the impressive mansion Riley stopped outside the gates allowing Amy to get out of the car.

"Hey will you come at the party tomorrow night at the Dells?" Amy asked Riley, bending to see her through the window.

"Yeah, I heard about it. I didn't know if I was going but if I'm going to have company sure, why not!" Riley answered.

"Do you know the way to the Dells?" Amy asked.

"I'll find my way, don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow at school, and don't be nervous, everything will be fine!" Riley said.

Amy smiled at backed away from the car waving her hand. Riley waved but and turned the car around, she was gone the next minute.

She hadn't realized how fast the time had gone by. It seemed like ages since the last time she went out with a friend and had a good time with no drama. It was now 4 in the afternoon and Amy had three hours to get ready for her date. At times like these, she was grateful for the house being so damn big and empty half the time. Now she could get ready and stay positively giddy without anyone ruining her mood.

She spent one hour in the bath, taking a long and relaxing bubble bath. After finished with her bath and dried out she spent another hour on her hair and makeup. Finally it was six o'clock and all she had to do was get dressed. She decided to kill half an hour by watching TV. To her surprise half an hour passed incredibly fast and she found herself dressed and ready at 6:50 waiting at the living room for the sound of Tyler's Hammer. She was unpleasantly surprised when instead of only seeing Tyler's Hummer she saw her brother's bike, followed by Tyler's Hammer.

Amy frowned. She didn't want her brother to do anything stupid. Sure he said he gave his permeation but nobody could ever be sure. But she didn't panic, after all, just like everybody had told her (even her brother himself) it's Tyler, there was no way he would misunderstand and they had nothing to hide from each other. Plus he didn't have a bad track record like some! Everything is going to be fine, she told herself, and she believed it. Nothing was going to go wrong.

Pogue entered the house and Amy saw Tyler hovering behind him. Pogue looked at his sister and smiled. She really had grown up.

"Be safe and have fun." He said to his sister and continued on his way. He trusted Tyler, he didn't feel the need to set a curfew, he knew perfectly well Tyler would have Amy back before midnight and he really didn't fell like acting Amy's dad. That was the last thing he wanted to come across as. So he made his way to his room, leaving his sister to enjoy her first date with one of his best friends.

Amy's nervousness doubled the moment she saw Tyler. She blushed a deep red.

"You look beautiful." Tyler said, smiling at her. He loved it when she blushed.

"Thanks, you look very handsome too. Not that you don't always look handsome. Not that all I like about you is your looks. I mean you're sweet and caring and you have a great sense of humor and you make me smile so much…" Amy's nervous ramble was interrupted when Tyler put a finger against her lips. He smiled at her and leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Ready to go?" He asked still smiling. Her nervousness made her adorable in his eyes.

Amy blushed even redder realizing that she had been rambling again and nodded. But despite all her nerves she had a wide smile on her face.

"Come on then." Tyler took her arm and led her to his car. They got in a buckled up and Tyler drove out of the Parry driveway. Before Amy had a chance to start a conversation Tyler pulled out a blindfold. "Will you please put this on?" he asked Amy.

Amy looked at the blind fold unsure. "Why?"

"Because I want to surprise you and I'm not allowed to show you were exactly is the place we are going at." Tyler answered.

"Why are you not allowed to show me?" Amy asked getting more suspicious.

"Because I borrowed the place from Reid. It's his spot, he found it about a year ago and he doesn't want others to know about it. I had to beg him for two hours to convince him and I owe him." Tyler answered and strangely enough he didn't seem bothered by it.

"What do you mean its Reid's. Did he buy it? You don't have to owe him anything Tyler, he is your best friend, he is supposed to be sharing his things with you." Amy said.

Tyler sighed. "Will you please put it on? I know he is my best friend so allow me to pass judgment on him Ames. I know him and understand him. You don't. Just wear it and let's drop the Reid subject, I really don't want to argue with you now. Please!" Tyler pleaded with her.

"Ok, for you only, because I don't want to spoil the surprise, but this isn't over mister." Amy agreed and put the blindfold on.

Tyler not wanting to keep the subject up, didn't answer. He knew Amy had no idea who Reid really was and what he was like so he wasn't going to try and change her mind on their first date. He had better things to do!

Amy's nervousness had left her. Even with the blindfold on, she was perfectly content. "I'm not overdressed or underdressed am I?" Ok, maybe not perfectly content.

Tyler chuckled. "Don't worry Ames, you're perfect." Tyler reassured her.

Amy smiled so wide her face hurt.

They drove making small talk for about fifteen minutes before Tyler turned the car into a dirt road inside the forest and soon he pulled over on a clearing.

"Are we there?" Amy asked.

"Not quite. We have to walk a bit from here." Tyler answered her. He got out of the car and walked over to the passenger door and opened it for Amy.

"Uh Ty…how am I going to walk with the blindfold?" Amy asked. A bit worried.

"Do you trust me?" Tyler asked.

Amy giggled. "You sound like Aladdin! Of course I trust you silly."

Tyler smiled at that. "Then you have nothing to worry about, I won't let you fall! Come on!" He took her hand and led her through the woods. They walked for about ten minutes Tyler trying to keep Amy from falling on her face and thankfully succeeding. They stopped and Tyler got in front of Amy.

"Ok, I'm going to take the blindfold off but I want you to keep your eyes closed Ok?" Tyler told her.

Amy just nodded smiling and Tyler untied the blindfold and pulled it from her eyes. He led her a bit further and stopped again finally reaching his destination.

"Ok, open your eyes." And she did and her eyes widened. She was standing at the begging of a beautiful clearing in the forest. There was a small lake that was obviously once upon a time just a dent in the ground, now filled with water from the countless hours of rain. There was a big flat rock resting just on the edge of the lake surrounded by a bed of autumn flowers. Right there on the flowers there was a picnic. A blanket with a basket and candles sitting there waiting for them. Amy was awestruck. The place was so beautiful and the fact that Tyler hadn't taken her to a fancy restaurant for their first date made it even better. This picnic showed just how well Tyler knew her.

Tyler was fidgeting where he was standing. He was nervous about what Amy thought about the picnic. Maybe he was wrong and she preferred to go to a fancy restaurant, maybe being in the forest didn't make her feel comfortable. What if she thought he was taking the cheap way out? His thoughts were interrupted when a body crashed into his and squeezed him into a hug.

"Oh my God! Tyler this is amazing!Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! How did you do all this?" Amy exclaimed excitedly, pulling back from the hug to look at him in the eyes, her hands still around his neck.

"Let's just say that the place isn't the only reason I owe Reid for." Tyler said smiling sheepishly. Even though he had refused to tell his best friend in the beginning he had been forced to change his mind when he realized he would need help and surprisingly, other than his reluctance to show Tyler his secret spot, Reid had been very helpful and he had also had kept the teasing to a minimum. Tyler didn't know why but he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

He was insanely relieved to see that Amy liked what he had chosen. "Come on, let's go sit." He took her hand once again and led her to the blanket. They sat down and Tyler took the food and drinks out of the basket.

"It's not much but…" He was cut off by Amy's lips. "It's perfect." She told him.

They consumed the food with playful small talk, teasing each other and enjoying the calmness of the forest.

"So how did Reid find this place?" Amy asked curious.

"I have no idea. He didn't tell me. Hell I didn't know he had found a place like this until about a month ago. He kept disappearing and nobody knew where he was so I nagged him until he told me that he had found a place in the forest and he planned to keep it for himself. Hell he made me swear that after tonight I am never to set foot here again." Tyler answered.

"But why?" Amy just couldn't understand why would Reid want hold something so beautiful a secret just for himself, it seemed selfish to her,

"I think it's because it calms him down and he doesn't want to be bothered when he's here. Unlike us Reid doesn't see the mansion as a peaceful home he can go to and think. Even now with all the fighting going on at home, and I bet your parents fight too now, I can always lock myself in the room and know that nobody is going to come knocking because they know when I have the door closed I want my privacy. Don't you have a place like that? That you know you can go there and be at peace, where you don't have to worry about someone getting on your nerves?" Tyler tried to explain Reid's reasoning.

"Yeah actually my room is my safe heaven. Even Danni has a place like that." Amy said with a fond smile on her face. Her room was like her fortress. It was the only reason why she was reluctant to move in the dorms.

"Really? I can't imagine Danni being peaceful anywhere. It's just that she is so tense all the time, watching her back and all that." Tyler said surprised.

Amy laughed. "Yeah she is tense 90% of the time. Lately I have only seen her peaceful when she plays music and she doesn't do it often enough. I hope now that she has her piano again she will get back to it. I think she already has. Anyway when Danni wants peace and quiet she goes to the graveyard. She says that the peace you find in a graveyard is unique because you are amongst people that are resting. She says that "The only thing you can find in a graveyard is stories." Personally they freak me out."

Tyler chuckled. Yeah a graveyard was very Danni. "This is what this place is to Reid and he only found it a year ago. He can never be calm in the mansion because Meredith has people over constantly and she herself is not the most subtle person in the world. He used to take his car and drive around but I guess it loses its appeal when you actually have to concentrate on driving."

Amy nodded her head understanding. She didn't know Reid, she had never taken the time to know him. To her he had always appeared as the conceited asshole that all he knew to do was have fun and take nothing seriously. I had surprised her to realize that Danni had been almost exactly the same along time ago but that was before she had realized the true nature of their relationship. Yeah she loved Danni like a sister because they had grown up together and where always there for each other. But truth was, just like she had told Reid, that she wasn't very fond of Danni's character and vice versa. Exactly like siblings.

"Well I'm glad you convinced him to lend it to you even if it is only for tonight. It's the perfect first date. Thank you for trying so hard." Amy said smiling and she leaned in giving him a peck on the lips. Before she could pull away though Tyler put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in for a deeper kiss that left her breathless.

The rest of their time was spent talking and occasionally kissing. Amy was on cloud nine. She couldn't keep the goofy smile out of her face and Tyler wasn't much different. For Amy this was a dream come true. A first date most girls would kill for and with a guy most girls would kill for as well. And he was all hers. There was no doubt in her mind about that.

The hours passed without them realizing it and before they knew it, it was 11 o'clock.

"We should be getting back." Tyler said sounding as disappointed as Amy felt.

"Yeah I guess. It's too bad I will never get to see this place again." She said looking around.

They got up and Amy folded the blanket while Tyler blew out the candles and put them into the now empty basket along with their trash. Tyler put the blindfold back on Amy's eyes and they headed back to the car where he pocked her and put her in the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt.

"Aw Ty, thank you!" Tyler just smiled and pecked her lips before closing the door and loading the stuff in his trunk. After that he got in the driver's seat and they drove off, never noticing the pair of calculating eyes that were watching them.

Tyler drove them to the Parry manor. Amy had taken the blindfold off after she was sure they were far enough and Tyler hadn't protested. He drove up to the driveway and not surprisingly the iron gate opened. He drove them in and stopped the car turning the engine off. He stepped out of the car and like the gentleman that he is, he opened the door for Amy to get out and walked her to her door.

Amy giggled at Tyler's chivalrousness. "This was the best night of my life so far." She told him, looking him in the eyes. Those gorgeous baby blue eyes that pulled her in so deep she thought she would drown.

Tyler smiled. Hearing her say that was like music to his ears. "I'm glad. I hope I can top myself the next time." He told her smiling.

"Are you really going to wait until the third date to ask me to be your girlfriend?" Amy asked. She didn't want to wait, she wanted to be able to call him her own officially.

"In a hurry?" Tyler asked smirking. In truth no he wasn't. He couldn't wait two more date to claim her, no way.

"Well if you can wait then I guess I can too." Amy said innocently. She knew all too well that he didn't want to wait either and he wasn't going to let him tease her. She had that fox on her wrist for a reason.

"You can?" Tyler asked surprised, obviously buying her bluff.

"Yeah sure. If you want to wait, I'll wait." Amy answered, keeping up the play. She leaned in and gave him a fast peck on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow Ty!" said and went to turn and get in the house. With a satisfied smirk she felt Tyler catch her hand and turn her around before she had a chance to go anywhere. He pulled her in for a breathtaking kiss that had her knees going weak. If Tyler's arms hadn't moved around her waist holding her she was sure she would have collapsed.

When they pulled away they were both breathless and Amy had a dazed look. "I can't wait." Tyler stated.

Amy snapped out of her dazed state and smirked up at him. "Good." And she kissed him again.

"So you're my girlfriend now?" Tyler said pulling away.

"Yes I am." Amy answered him smiling.

"Good." And he pulled her in for yet another kiss. He just couldn't get enough of her. They pulled away for the third time and Amy giggled.

"I'll see you tomorrow boyfriend." She said pulling away with a smile.

"Can't wait girlfriend." Tyler replied with his own smile.

Amy blew him a kiss and entered the mansion. Tyler still smiling returned to his car and drove off.

The first date was a complete success. Tyler Simms and Amelia Parry were now a couple.

That is something that interested Marcus Lawrence a lot. He watched the from afar holding a camera in his hands. He had the perfect threat for his dear ex girlfriend. Now all he needed was to find the perfect victim for his partner and they would take down this Covenant of witches. Forever.

**MERLIN'S BEARD THIS WAS HARD!Seriously hardest chapter I ever had to write. Did I do well with the date? PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I'm always nervous when I'm writing Tyler because like I've said before I'm not very familiar with him as a character. I hope I did well.**

**Again if any of you want to see Amy's outfit there is a link in my profile. Please review and let me know what you think and if you see any typos or spelling mistakes let me know!**


	26. First day of school

**Here is a big juicy chapter for you all to make up for my lack of updates. Thanks for the reviews and I am really sorry for not replying to all of them and thank you for the favorites and alerts and all the love. I hope you are all still with me despite me snail pace updates.**

**Disclaimer: The Covenant sadly isn't mine. Danni, Amy, Riley and Holly are mine so keep your bloody hands off of them!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 26: First day of school**

Caleb didn't want to go in. In fact it was the last thing he wanted to do. It was considered dangerous. If he went in he risked his health. But he had to. He had no other choice. He had to wake his sister up. He had been standing outside her room for the past fifteen minutes and he still didn't have to courage to go in and wake Danni up. He knew she was not a morning person but it was the first day of school and even though no lessons really happened today she still had to be there.

In Spenser, every year, the first day was introduction day. The provost welcomed the new students and teachers and gave one huge lecture about what Spenser was about and all the rules. All in all it was a boring day but the Dells party at night made up for it.

Caleb felt like a chicken, afraid to go in his sister's room to wake her up but she could get violent when woken up early and she wouldbe moody for the rest of the day. It was part of the reason her teachers never really liked her. When sleep deprived she got snappy, more so than usual.

It was now 7:00 and they had to be at Spenser at 8. He took a big breath trying to convince himself to go in but the scream coming from Danni's room made the decision for him.

…...

_This time she was in the Ipswich forest. She recognized her surroundings. In fact she remembered this spot in particular very well. It was where she was beat half to death by the warlock that had been visiting her dreams. For some reason she __knew this was not a regular dream._

"_You know, showing up in my dreams is getting kind of old. Even though I'm glad you changed the scenery this time. It's been some time since you showed up. I guess the walls are working better than before, but apparently not as good as I wanted them to. I'll get better on it." Danni said. She looked around and examined the area. Nothing looked different._

"_I must say I'm impressed. I wanted to visit you a lot sooner but it seems you have been practicing your mind blocking. But this visit is for your own good. You see a friend of mine really wants to have a one on one with you and since you are being so stubborn and you won't let yourself heal properly it has fallen on me to do it." the familiar voice responded._

_His response confused Danni. What friend of his could possibly want to have a fight with her? Before she could respond he spoke again._

"_I'll see you soon Danni." as soon as those words left his mouth Danni fell to her knees screaming in pain._

…_..._

Caleb rushed in to see what caused his sister to scream. He found her sitting up on her bed, drenched in sweat, shaking and breathing heavily. But what scared him the most was that her eyes were black. He could feel the magic in the air. Hell he could even smell ozone. Seeing the black eyes made him weary but then he noticed something else. Danni was crying.

Without thinking he rushed to her side. " D? Are you Ok? What's wrong?" he asked worried.

She turned her head to him, her eyes still black as night and shot herself in his arms.

Caleb embraced her and started rubbing soothing circles on her back trying to calm her down. A minute later her breathing was back to normal and the shaking had been reduced to a minimum but it was still there and she pulled back slightly to look at Caleb.

To his great relief her eyes were back to their usual emerald green. "What happened?" he asked her.

Danni looked around her room as if waiting to find someone eavesdropping. She took a deep breath when she saw nobody else. "Nightmare." she responded.

Caleb looked at her suspiciously. "Danni I know a scream of pain when I here it."

Danni sighed. "He...he healed me." she said.

"Who healed you D?" Caleb asked.

"The one who caused them." Danni said. Her voice was barely above a whisper and she looked exhausted.

"What do you mean the one who caused them? Damn it Danni." Caleb tried to hold his temper. It was obvious his sister wasn't all there yet.

"Him, the one who hurt me." Danni answered.

Caleb's eyes widened, realizing what his sister was talking about. It took all his will power not to let his eyes go black. The bastard that had sent his sister to the hospital had been in her dream. And who knows how many times before this one it had happened. Since they had realized that for some reason Danni was unable to tell them about the incident he assumed that she wouldn't be able to talk about this dream or any dreams she might have had before but he still planed on asking. But not now. All he needed to do now was hold his sister and help her get over the shock. She said he had healed her. Even though Caleb had no idea why a warlock would undo his own work like that, he wasn't complaining. School had completely left his mind.

He held on Danni as she laid her head on his shoulder, rocking her back and forth. He didn't like his sister like this. She looked broken and the tears were yet to stop. "It's Ok D. It's over. I'm here."

"It hurt so much Cal, so much. It felt like I was being burned alive." Danni whispered.

"You need to get your mind off of the pain. It's gone Ok? It's over. I know, tell me a story. You love telling stories and I'm sure there must be something that you haven't told me from New York." Caleb suggested.

"I met so many people Cal. You will never believe what I've seen. What I know. They hid so many things from us, an entire world." Danni said. She had been meaning to tell her brother about everything she learned in New York but she kept holding back, now that her defenses were down she spoke freely.

"Two days after we arrived in New York we were still staying at a motel. The second night someone knocked on the door of our room. Amy was sleeping, I opened the door and I saw a girl about 20 years-old was standing there. I asked her what she wanted and she said she was sent to check on us. I got suspicious. She must have seen that I didn't really know what she was talking about and she proceeded to introducing herself. She said her name was Sydney and she was sent by the witch's council of New York to check on the two unannounced witches that had entered their territory. To say I was confused as hell would be an understatement." The shaking of her body had completely stopped and the tears had stopped running down her cheeks.

Caleb was confused as hell. He was listening carefully to what his sister was saying. If whatever she was saying was true then their parents had a lot more to answer for other than their behavior towards the two younger girls.

"I told her I had no idea what she was talking about and then she realized that I really was clueless. She seemed mad and she muttered under her breath that she had been afraid this would happen. She let herself in and I was so confused and curious that I let her. She told me things that I just couldn't believe but all of it made sense. Those worthless morons that we call our parents hid everything from us. They hid us from everybody! Merlin Caleb there are so many things I want to tell you." Danni looked to be completely calm.

Caleb wanted to know what else she had to tell him very badly but he held back when he saw the only had 15 minutes to get to school. "And I want to hear everything you have to tell me but not right now. We have to hurry, we have to be at school in 15 minutes."

Danni looked at her bedside clock and saw that in was 7:45. "Ok but promise me we will talk tonight." she said. She really wanted to tell him everything, now that she had started it seemed so much easier.

"I promise sis. I want to know. You have no idea how much I want to know. Now hurry and get ready. I'll be waiting downstairs." He kissed the top of her head and left her to get ready.

After Caleb left her room Danni got up, got the uniform that Caleb had brought her yesterday and went into her bathroom. She wasn't going to take a shower because she had no time but thankfully she had gotten one last night. She undressed and she looked herself in the bathroom mirror. All the bruises had disappeared. Her ribs, her arm and leg, they were all healed and so was the gash that he had made on her stomach. She was no longer in constant pain and even though she was still confused as hell as to why this warlock had healed her she was more than fine with it. She left 100 pounds lighter. She smiled to herself and got dressed fast, she grabbed her bag and run down the stairs enjoying the fact that she could actually run. By the time they had gotten in the car it was 7:55. Caleb floored it and miraculously they got to Spenser with just a 2 minute delay.

The school looked ominous in Danni's eyes. It was something she really didn't want to deal with right now. It's not like she wanted to go to college. She knew where she was going to work. The witch council had already offered her a position as a seeker. She would go around the country looking for covens like her own that the elders were stupid enough to keep the children oblivious to the world around them. She had agreed in a heartbeat so the moment she became an adult she would have a job and a well paying one at that. So going to school in Danni's eyes was pointless. She wasn't even remotely interested in the square root of 356 or what had happened in a city nobody knows about during the civil war.

Caleb was watching his sister. After what had happened in the morning he was even more worried. It meant that whoever it was could get into her head and for some reason he had healed her. He didn't dare let himself think that it was a good thing. Yes, he was glad Danni was free of the injuries but whoever it was that had done them and then decided to heal them was up to no good and it was obvious that Danni couldn't talk about it. He remembered what had happened the last time she tried to tell them and he didn't want a repeat.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her while he entered the Spenser parking lot.

"I'm fine. No aching bones." She answered, he could tell she wasn't really all there, her mind was elsewhere.

"Good at least you're not in pain any more. That's a good thing, right?" He asked her hoping to get an insight on what she was thinking.

"Yeah, right." Danni answered obviously not paying attention. He eyes were glued to the school as Caleb parked the car and turned off the engine.

He was about to ask her what was on her mind but before he could Danni had her bag and was out of the car. Caleb sighed and got out himself and locked the car. Danni was already walking towards the entrance of the building and he ran to catch up to her.

"Don't forget to go to Higgins, he wants to talk to you." Danni reminded her.

"Yeah, I know, that's where I'm going." Danni answered and sped up leaving Caleb behind.

Caleb watched her walk away worried. He couldn't get through her walls, she was too good at keeping things from him so he couldn't really keep an eye on her and be sure that she was alright. But he knew somebody that could get through to her. It would take a lot of work but Reid and Danni would be in speaking terms by the end of the week.

…Danni left her brother behind and headed to Higgins's office. She climbed the stairs and made her way to the door that said "Provost". She opened the door and saw a small desk with a middle-aged woman talking on the phone and opposite to her on the chairs displayed one right next to the other sat Amy and Riley. Amy looked too happy for her own good and that's when Danni remembered that her date with Tyler was last night.

*I guess it went well* she thought seeing Amy almost glowing. At least something good had come out from them coming back.

"Hey D. I was starting to think you'd be late." Amy said. He tone was chipper and too happy for this early in the morning.

The secretary noticed Danni and told the person on the other side of the line to hold for a minute. "Miss Danvers you can take a sit, the Provost is with a student he will see you soon." And after that she went back to her phone.

Danni took a sit without saying a word. Her mind was in overdrive. She kept thinking that she had to find a way to make her mental walls stronger. She'd be damned if that asshole sneaked his way into her head ever again. Unfortunately the only person she knew in this state that could help her was the last person she wanted to talk to.

Amy noticed that Danni was deep in thought. She was used to seeing her friend troubled but something wasn't right this time. Something was off about Danni and Amy proceeded in studying her to find what was wrong.

The door opened and snapped everyone out of their thoughts. A blond boy got out of the Provost's office and made his way to the secretary.

"Oh Mister Collins, let me get you your papers and you room key and you are set." The secretary said. The boy smiled at her and waited for her to get him what he needed.

The moment the boy had stepped out of the office Danni had been staring at him with wide eyes. Shivers were traveling up and down her spine and not the good kind. Her hands tightened around her backpack so much that her knuckles became white and she could feel the color leaving her face. She could feel the power radiating from him. What scared her even more was that she recognized the power. Each coven's power was different, unique and if you knew a few basic things you could tell the difference. And there was no difference between the powers of her family and the power of this boy. The only difference was that his power was lot more than it should have been. Not even after ascension did anyone from their coven have that much power.

The boy turned around and looked at the three girl sitting behind him. He saw the reaction Danni had to him and smirked. "Hello, I'm Chase Collins. I'm new around here."

Riley wasn't comfortable with this boy. There was something of about him but she could quite put her finger on it. One thing was for curtain, he wasn't just a regular human. But she was sure he wasn't anywhere near her species. He was powerful that's the reason she could sense him. Probably a warlock, a very powerful warlock. She usually wasn't able to sense other supernatural species other than her unless they were too powerful, and he was. She could see Daniela next her grow into a tense ball of nerves and she wondered if Daniela could tell that there was something wrong with him.

Amy was oblivious to the reactions of her two friends and gave Chase a friendly smile. "Hi, I'm Amy Parry, this is Riley and the antisocial over there is Daniela Danvers. It's nice to meet you." She said extending her hand to shake his own.

Chase plastered a happy smile on his face and shook Amy's hand. "It's nice to meet you too. Are all the girl around here so pretty? If that's the case then this place might not be as bad as I thought it would be." He told her.

Amy blushed and laughed. "It's not so bad. It's quiet but you get used to it. Do you know your way around here? I would be happy to show you." Amy offered.

Before Chase could answer Danni found her voice. "No you can't. Tyler wants to talk to you as soon as you're done with the Provost. Plus don't forget Ames, we're knew in the school as well. It would be better for Chase to find someone his own age and someone who knows the school better than you."

Amy opened her mouth to argue but the secretary told her that the Provost was ready for her.

"Don't worry about it. I can manage on my own. I don't get lost easily." Chase answered.

"Oh well it was nice to meet you Chase. I will see you around." Amy said her goodbye and went inside the office.

Chase smirked and looked at the two tense girls that remained on the chairs. "Is she always this friendly?" he asked knowing that they were both barely holding back from attacking him.

"Yeah, she is friendly with everybody." Riley answered. She was watching him carefully. He seemed to be enjoying the fact that both of them were tense.

"Well, I'll see you girls around. Bye." He gave them one last smirk and then left the office.

Both girls stayed silent and tense. The secretary seemed oblivious to the tension in the room.

Both girls waited silently, each lost in her own thoughts, for Amy to come out of the office. Fifteen minutes later the door opened and a smiling Amy came out. The secretary informed Riley that she was to step into the office now and Riley said by to the two girls and went into the office.

"Hey do you mind telling me what is up with you? Something's different." Amy asked Danni while sitting next to her.

"I'm fine there's nothing up with me. How did the date go with Tyler?" Danni asked knowing that it would wipe any other thought from Amy's head.

"Oh God it was amazing, he took me to this place in the forest and we had a picnic, it was so romantic and he was so sweet. I can't wait for the next one." Amy answered with a goofy smile on her face. The happiness in her eyes was enough to convince Danni that coming back here was the right choice.

"Good, now get out of here and do me a favor and stay away from the new guy." Danni said, she wasted to be sure that he wouldn't get to Amy.

"What? Why would I stay away from the new guy? You can't tell me what to do D!" Amy said getting annoyed.

"Do you remember what happened every time I told you not to do something and you didn't listen? Just stay away from him Ames, he's not as nice as he looks." Danni said with a final note to her voice.

Amy huffed getting more annoyed and got up and left the office. Yeah sure, usually when Danni warned her about something it was a good thing to listen to her but Chase seemed like a perfectly nice guy if she wanted to get close to him she would.

Danni watched Amy leave and she knew that she was going to be stubborn juts for the sake of being stubborn. She sighed and collected her thoughts. Things were getting ugly. She had to find a way to break the spell and fast. He was in the school and she was sure he didn't have good intentions. Plus she need to find a way to keep him out of her head. At this point her pride and her anger towards Reid didn't really matter, it was obvious they were in danger and she needed all the help she could get. She would have to talk to Reid, and soon.

Riley took less than Amy in the office and she was out in ten minutes, she got her papers and room key from the secretary said by to Danni and left.

"Miss Danvers the Provost will see you now." The secretary said. Danni nodded and went into the office.

"Oh miss Danvers what a great pleasure to have you back in our school. Please take a sit." The Provost was exactly as she remembered him. Chubby, big nose, white hair, sitting in the chair like he was built in it. Danni wondered if he ever sat up from it and if he did if the chair would still be attached to his body.

She gave him a fake smile and sat on one of the two chairs in front of his office. He started talking about the school saying things she already knew so she turned him out only nodding and smiling when she was required to. She had more pressing matters to think about than the school library and no smoking rules. She was going to talk to Caleb tonight and finally tell him all the things she had learned while in New York, things their good for nothing fathers should have told them in the first place and she was going to ask Reid for help tomorrow. Things had to be done and fast because she had a feeling that Chase Collins wasn't the only immediate threat she had to worry about. Mark hadn't shown any signs of life for a while and that only meant one thing, he was up to something.

When the provost finally stopped talking she thanked him and left the office.

She found her way to her second class, since she had missed first period being in the provosts office, which was literature and took a sit, she didn't know if she shared any classes with Amy but she hoped she did. She didn't pay attention to the class, she wasn't interested in Oscar Wild, the guy was a nut job that wrote whatever came down to his head the worst of all being the picture of Dorian Grey. Did she ever regret reading the book! After literature she had American history and the class passed the exact same way literature had, with had doodling on her notebook. The concept of learned history had always been lost to her. She didn't understand the fascination people had with knowing what happen a hundred years ago. It was in the past, get over it. After History came Calculus and after that she had a free period before launch break. Amy wasn't in any of her classes so far and that put her into a bad mood.

She made her way to her dorm room hoping the big bouncing inflatable pink ball wasn't in the room. She opened the door to discover a blissfully empty room. She fell on her bed and looked around. The place needed some adjustments. First of all she would terrorize the pink out off this room, at least the walls, she was not staying in a room that even half of the walls were painted pink.

She took a big breath and she had to admit that breathing without hurting felt good, so did walking. Getting bored she got up from her bed and decided to go to the library.

It was just as she remembered it, huge. Public school libraries looked poor compared to Spenser's library. Being the first day homework wasn't really an issue except literature for which she had to read one of Wild's poems and analyze it and she was in no mood to read poems. It was the one part of world literature she absolutely hated, poems. Before she had time to find a book and sit down she felt her phone vibrating. She stepped out of the library and answered it seeing a familiar number on the screen.

"Well well well, look who decided to check up on us!" Danni said once she picked it up.

"_Hi little Cryssy, how is it going?" _A male voice answered her from the other side of the line.

"Damn it Victor I told you not to call me that! My name is Daniela." Danni complained on the phone. Victor was one of the few people in the planet that brought the teenager out on her.

"_Whatever whiner, you know you are Crystal to me, I don't get why you don't like the name, I love it. So miss "I disappear without a trace" where are you? Sydney is worried." _Victor asked.

"I'm in Ipswich, I'm pretty sure you heard by now that they let Mark go. We had to leave as fast as possible. Things are shit Vic, I'm freaking out." Danni said, she stared walking down a hallway with no real destination in mind.

"_Yeah I heard, I figured you guys left for that. You know if you ask, me and Rachel will be more than happy to get rid of him for you!" _Victor said sounding perfectly serious, and he was.

"No Vic, you keep your vampiric ass in New York and let me handle this, it's not Mark the reason I'm freaking out. Wait, why are you awake? Shouldn't you be dreaming rivers of blood inside your coffin?" Danni asked.

"_Will you cut the coffin joke? We already have enough people thinking we sleep in coffins and now that we sparkle I don't need to hear it from my friends as well!" _Victor complained.

"But it's too good to see big bad Victor Losevic, 356 year-old vampire whining like a baby because the reputation of his species has gone to hell. Maybe you should put on some glitter and start going to school, I can assure you, you will never ran out of food then!" Danni teased him.

"_Arg, you're evil! Anyway, like I said Sydney was worried and for some reason instead of calling you __herself she had to wake me up and make me call you. Lazy bitch." _Victor explained.

Danni laughed at that one, yes, Sydney was a lazy bitch indeed.

"_So, are you going to tell me what has you freaking out?" _Victor asked and this time he sounded worried.

"Is Sydney and Rachel with you?" Danni asked.

"_No Rachel is still sleeping and Sydney left and told me to call her once I hung up with you to f__ill her in. Do you really think I would have gotten away with the bitch comment of she was here?" _Victor answered.

Danni chuckled. "No, I guess not."

She proceeded to tell him everything that had happened since she and Amy had left New York and by the end she was done her free period was almost over and Victor was aware that Mark was indeed the least of his friend's problems.

"_Shit baby girl, how the fuck do you manage to get in trouble all the time? This shit is serious! You said the dudes name is Chase?" _Victor asked.

"Yeah his name is Chase Collins but I don't know if it's the real one. Make Sydney run a search on him for me please. I would really like to know where this fucker comes from and why he's here." Danni said just as the bell rang.

"_Alright Cryssy I'll let Syd know and I'll call you as soon as I know something." _Victor assured her.

"Alright Vic, thanks. I have to get eat, kiss Rachel for me. I miss you guys." Danni said her voice going sad.

"_We miss you too Cryssy, now go eat, would__n't want that monster stomach of yours to start roaring." _Victor teased.

"Bye Victor." Danni said smiling.

"_Bye Crys take care and call if you need us." _Victor answered.

"I will don't worry." Danni answered and after one final goodbye they hung up.

Danni sighed and made her way to the dining hall for launch. Talking to Victor always helped with her mood. He had an incredible ability to bring out the teenager in her, in the two years she and Amy had spent in New York he had been the one person she could relax around. Rachel, Victor's life mate, was a scary bitch that if you didn't have enough balls, she could eat you alive. It was part of the reason Danni had liked her.

She expected Sydney to get worried. Sydney had been the first person Danni met in New York and the one who taught her what her good for nothing father should have. She was twenty years old and she worked for the witch's council. From a coven in Canada whose element was water Sydney's powers clashed with her own since Danni's coven element is fire. They argued and fought like siblings but it didn't mean that they disliked each other. Sydney saw Danni as a little sister. She was always worried.

Danni entered the school's cafeteria and made her way to the line of students. She got herself a nice slice of pizza, paid for it and turned to find a table. Her eyes immediately caught sight of her brother surrounded by Tyler, Pogue, Reid, Amy and lastly someone who Danni identified as Kate Tuney. This was going to be fun.

She made her way to the table with a fake smile on her face. The first one to spot her was Pogue and he pointed her out to the rest of them. Amy scooted aside to make room for her and Danni took a sit at the table.

"Hey guys! How's your first day of school so far?" she asked with a falsely cheer tone.

She got a bunch of different replies from "Boring" to "Great". She turned to Amy and asked for her class schedule.

"Hmmm we only have Chem and English together. Damn it! Who am I going to copy notes from?" Danni complained upon seeing Amy's schedule.

Caleb frowned upon hearing that. "Nobody, you are going to take your own notes. Don't be lazy Danni."

"Oh, big brother is scolding me on my homework. Ever think you take yourself too seriously Cal?" Danni replied.

"Yeah Caleb, loosen up a bit." Came Reid's reply.

"Reid is right Caleb, it's only the first day. No need to be like that so early." The voice that Danni has been ignoring ever since she sat on the table spoke.

Before Caleb had time to answer to anybody Danni spoke up. "Oh, you're here too? I didn't notice. How are you Kate?" and now everybody's eyes were on the two girls.

"Oh I am very well Daniela, it's nice to see you again." Kate replied with false sweetness in her voice. The tension in the air was obvious. Both girls were displeased with the presence of the other even though Danni didn't have the unattractive scowl Kate had on her face.

"Yeah sure. So, are we going to the Dells party tonight?" Danni asked, and proceeded to ignoring Kate once again.

"Yeah, we are but I better not see any alcohol anywhere near you!" Pogue answered looking pointedly at his sister.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Don't worry brother, D will be watching me like a hawk. Right D?"

It was Danni's turn to roll her eyes. "Yeah, like that's ever stopped you before!" Danni murmured.

"You'll also meet my new roommate!" Kate said excitedly.

"Oh yeah! You guys should meet my roommate too, she's awesome!" Amy exclaimed.

Danni smirked. Yes, Riley would do perfectly for her plan to get rid of Kate and by the look on Pogue's face at the mention of the redhead it would appear half her job was already done by Riley herself.

"Well the it's settled. How will you guys get there?" Tyler asked Amy.

"I'll drive us! Caleb was kind enough to let me have the Mini until I get my own car." Danni answered him, and smiled at Caleb.

"Yeah, come with me home when school is over and get it." Caleb confirmed.

"Perfect, well boys and girls I think it's time to get going." Danni said and got up to dispose her tray. The others followed her example and made their way out off the cafeteria. Danni walked slowly deliberately and found herself next to Reid.

"Hey, will you be in your dorm after school?" Danni asked him in a quiet voice

Reid looked at her shocked but got over it when he saw the impatient look on her face. "Uh no, I have to go home and get some stuff, why?"

"Good, that's better. I'll come by when I pick up the car, I need to talk to you about something." She answered him and sped up her pace, leaving him behind before he had a chance to say anything. She caught up with Amy a moment later.

Amy looked at her funny. "What was that about?"

Danni rolled her eyes. Of course she had noticed. "Nothing you need to be concerned about. Tell Riley about the party tonight and be ready by 10:00. I'll come pick you up." Danni looked at Amy waiting for confirmation. When Amy nodded and agreed they parted ways, Amy going to her Physics class and Danni to her Art class.

During the rest of the school day Art was the only class Danni enjoyed. She wasn't very good at it but it was creative and it was way better than any other boring lesson. She thought that at some point she had to go and find the coach of the martial arts team and join because there was no way she was joining the swim team. She started at her scars enough, she didn't need others to stare as well. But that would have to happen the next day.

When the last bell of the day rang she practically run out of her homeroom class. She made her way to her dorm room to drop her stuff off and change out of the hideous uniform and was once again relieved to find her roommate missing. Once changed she made her way to the parking lot and found Caleb waiting for her next to his Mustang.

"Let's go bro!" She said and slipped into the passenger sit.

Caleb drove them both home and without any further delay Danni went to the garage and took the keys to the red Mini. She waved at Caleb as she was making her way out of the gate and her brother waved back watching his sister drive away at a disturbingly high speed.

The Garwin Manor was merely fifteen minutes away from home. All for families homes where close to each other, none of them was more than half an hour away.

She reached the gates and buzzed for someone to open them. Seconds later the huge gates with the decorative G at their top opened to allow her to drive in. The Garwin Manor was the most elaborate of the four houses. Meredith Garwin had a knack for anything big and it resulted in the Manor having an intimidating look. The entire house, inside and out was in Victorian style, which of course was Meredith's favorite.

Danni pulled up in the driveway behind Reid's black Camaro. She turned off her engine and walked to the front door of the house. Before she had a chance to knock to door opened and Reid appeared behind them.

"Come in." He opened the door wider and let Danni come inside.

Danni took a minute to look around the house. Almost nothing had changed ever since she had last been there.

"Let's go to my room. If mom sees you here she start bouncing from joy." Reid said with a small smile.

Danni nodded and followed him upstairs and in his room. Reid's room was all black and white the walls, the carpet, the furniture were all black and white and his bed sheets were black. It was strangely fitting for him. No gray areas.

Once they sat down on the loves seats Reid had in the room Reid turned to Danni. "Not that I'm not insanely happy that you want to talk to me but what did you wanted to tell me?"

Danni smiled to herself at the look on Reid's face. An insanely hopeful look.

"I need your help." Danni answered him.

"My help with what?" he asked.

"Remember what happened in the forest?" Danni asked him.

"Kind of hard to forget."Reid answered.

"Well the one the cause it had been getting inside my head, making me see dreams and even though he has admitted that it's hard to get in my head he can still do it! This moring he got in my head and healed me from every injury he caused! Something about a friend of his wanted a round with me." Danni elaborated.

Reid nodded in understanding, that explained the lack of limp and the less tension in her body. "Have you told Caleb about this?"

Danni sighed. "He knows he has been in my head but I can't tell you what I see in those dreams because he has me under a confession spell. I've been trying to find the counter for it but so far no dice. So I need your help with the mind block and I need you to help me find the counter spell."

Reid nodded. "I get why you want my help with the mind block but why the spell?"

"Out of all four you are the one who knows more spells because you were the only one interested enough to learn what you can do. A confession spell takes twice the power you guys have when you ascend because it affects free will and it involves mind control so the counter spell will be powerful as well so I can't do it myself." Danni explained.

Reid took a moment to think about what Danni was saying. It was true, out of the four of them he was the one that knew best what he could do with his powers. Caleb was too scared, Pogue wasn't all that interested and Tyler was fine picking it up from him.

"Ok, you want to start practicing on the block now?" Reid asked her. He wanted to keep her around him as long as he could.

"Yeah, no time like the present. Right?" Danni said, happy that Reid was willing to help, not that she had expected him to say no.

"Yeah, come one let's sit on the bed. Sit Indian style and face me." Reid said while sitting down himself.

Danni took off her shoes and sat on Reid's bed as he instructed her to. She had an urge to smile. It had been awhile since they had last done this and it brought fond memories back for her.

"Ok, close your eyes and conjure the power but don't use it." Reid said and Danni did as she was told.

"Empty your mind, see the wall around your mind and start building it, make it higher, make it thicker and make it stronger. I will be trying to get in while you do it."

And for the next few hours they practiced only taking short brakes. The good thing about mind blocks is that even though the power was conjured it wasn't used, it kept flowing inside the body and mind but it never left it's confinement so it didn't have any effects on the witch or warlock conjuring it.

The time passed without either of them noticing and by the time it was nine o'clock Danni had made great progress. They heard the doorbell ring but Reid ignored it and he laid down on the bed looking a bit tired. Infiltrating an unguarded mind required very little power and effort but after so many hours of attacking a blocked mind he was starting to get a headache.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Danni asked while rubbing her temples, she as well could feel a headache blooming behind them.

"No, it's Ty. He's here to pick me up for the party. He'll leave in a bit when he realizes that nobody will answer. Mom left about an hour ago." Reid answered with closed eyes.

Danni nodded and turned to look at him. She took laid herself on the bed hoping her headache would ease a bit.

"Do you hate me?" Reid asked surprising her and breaking the silence.

Danni took a deep breath. "I could never hate you Reid. I tried, Merlin knows I did, but I can't hate you." She answered him evenly.

"Good to know." Reid answered.

They sat there in silence for a few more minutes but Danni decided it was time to go and get ready for the party.

"I'll see you there?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, we'll find you guys when we get there." Danni answered and went to walk out of the room after putting her shoes back on.

"D, I really am sorry." Reid's voice stopped her.

She turned around and looked him in the eyes seeing the remorse and guilt that he felt being reflected by his ice blue orbs. Then she gave him a genuine full blown smile that left him short of breath.

"I know." And she turned around and left the room, leaving Reid behind her dumbfounded and insanely happy.

Danni left the Garwin Manor with her headache still going strong but nothing could make the light happy feeling she had in her chest. She drove to Spencer and got to her dorm room to get ready for the party. Unfortunately for her this time her roommate was in.

"There you are! I was wondering where you were all day. So are you going to the party?" Holly asked her. She had Britney Spears blasting in the room and she was in a pair of pink pajamas with white polka dots and it appeared that she herself was getting ready for the Dell party.

"Yes, I'm going. I'm guessing you are too?" Danni asked while looking for a towel to take a shower.

"Yes, I'm going! Everybody will be there, you know? I have to be there!" Holly answered and turned back to her task which seemed to be picking out what to wear if Danni guessed correct from the disturbingly pink pile of clothes on her bed. This girl was the definition of a wanna-be. She wasn't popular but she believed she was, she stuck to popular people like a leach and believed that they were her friends when they really wanted to get rid of her. Yes, Danni knew this type of girl very well. New York was full of them.

Without a further comment Danni found her towel and shower kit and took off to the dorm showers. She took a fast one and quickly made her way back to her dorm to dry her hair while trying to ignore the big bouncing inflatable pink ball that was her roommate. When her hair was dry and fell naturally straight to her shoulders she went to her closet and pulled out a black and white checked mini skirt, a black long sleeved skin tight shirt with a white skull on it and a pair of knee high black and white checked socks. She pulled the on her black high tops and her black leather jacket. She didn't bother with more makeup than eyeliner and mascara, she never did. She grabbed her purse with her money, keys and phone and left the room at 9:55, ignoring the voice of her roommate calling her.

She walked to Amy's and Riley's dorm and knocked. A second later Riley opened the door and they said hello and Riley yelled for Amy to move her ass.

Riley was wearing black skinny jeans and a v neck red shirt with various black patterns on it and she had on black heeled boots and a black leather jacket that matched Danni's almost entirely.

Riley smirked. Yes, Riley would do perfectly for her plan to get rid of Tunney.

Amy came to the door looking really cute in a blue knee length dress and blue pumps and a white jacket. She smiled at both of them and they took off for the parking lot with Danni calling them both morons for wearing heals.

"You do realize the party is a beach party right? There is sand, you know? Unstable!" Danni asked them.

Both girls giggled. "Yeah but they look good hot!" Riley replied.

"We'll see how hot they are when you are safe down in the sand!" Danni said as they reached her car.

Danni unlocked it and they all got in. She blasted Linkin Park as she drove to the Dells. She parked in the woods near the beach ten minutes later with Amy looking terrified and Riley amused. Amy wasn't used to this much speed whereas Riley being a biker had no problem with it.

The three girls made their way in the party and Danni scanned the area looking for four boys. She finally spotted them near the bonfire talking to Kate and a blonde girl.

"Come on, there are the guys." Danni called to the other two girls and all three made their way to the group.

"Hey guys!" Amy called and jumped into Tyler's arms and kissed him straight on the lips. Danni saw the face Pogue pulled and she couldn't stop the snort of laughter that escaped her.

"Hey! About time your guys got here." Tyler said smiling and putting his arm around Amy's waist.

"And to imagine that we drove at warp speed!" Riley said laughing.

"Star Trek reference! And I thought I could like you any more!" Danni exclaimed.

"Why? Are you a Star Trek geek or something?" Riley asked curiously. She wasn't a huge fun of the series/movies but she knew enough. It's a classic so knowing nothing about it was a no-no in Riley's books.

"No, I'm not but I can appreciate a girl who knows to make a Star Trek reference. Most of the ones I know can't even spell the word!" Danni answered laughing.

Caleb cleared his throat and looked at Danni pointedly. Danni looked back at him and then she realized they were waiting for introductions and Amy was far too busy with Tyler to make them.

"Riley, this is my brother Caleb Danvers, that over there in the lip lock with Amy is Tyler Simms who I am sure you already know of, the blond is Reid Grawin and this is…"

"Pogue right? Amy's brother!" Riley cut in Danni's introduction. She eyed the dark skinned girl that was wrapped around him. Obviously the girlfriend that Amy disliked so much.

"Yes, and I'm Kate Tuney, Pogue's girlfriend and this is my roommate Sarah." Kate introduced herself and her blond friend looking at Riley with calculating eyes.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. I'm Riley, Amy's roommate." Riley smiled at all of them.

Danni turned to the blond girl and check her out trying to form an opinion, she looked nice with the first glance.

"Sarah right? I'm Daniela, but everybody calls me Danni. I'm Caleb's sister and that's Amy, Pogue's sister." Danni offered her name since it hadn't been mentioned until now.

Sarah smiled. "Nice to meet you. So I'm guessing Amy is with Tyler?" she asked, to clarify the status of all the people she was surrounded with.

"Yes, a very recent development but a rather expected one for years now." Danni answered watching Tyler with his arm around Amy's waist while they were talking with Riley.

"So Sarah, did you just transfer in?" Caleb asked smiling at the blond.

"Yeah, I got a scholarship and transferred from the Boston Public." She replied smiling. She looked really proud of that scholarship.

"Nice! That must have been hard." Danni commented. Getting a scholarship for Spenser was harder than getting one for Harvard. They didn't let many people get them and they made it extremely hard. Danni decided she like this girl for now. She wasn't a rich, snob, stuck-up bitch. She seemed like and honestly good person who worked her ass off to get where she was. So the fact that her brother was eyeing her with interest didn't bother her like it usually would. What did bother her however was that Reid was checking the blonde out very obviously but she wasn't about the get angry at that. They had just made progress today and useless displays of jealousy wouldn't help the situation. After all, Reid was a guy and Sarah was hot.

The conversation went on without her as she took her time to observe everyone around her. She smirked when she noticed that Pogue was eyeing Riley every five minutes. The plan was going perfectly and all she had to do so far was make sure Riley got to the party. Maybe this would be easier than she thought. Just as she was about to turn to Reid a frizzy red head came into her line of vision and she frowned realizing who it belonged to.

"Hey Caleb!" Kira said in what Danni guessed was her seductive voice. What a joke!

"Kira." Caleb said dismissively not taking his eyes off of Sarah.

"How was your summer?" She asked smiling her seductive smile at him. Danni almost burst out laughing.

Caleb didn't answer and kept on looking at Sarah. Kira noticed she was being ignored and turned to see the person who was keeping Caleb's attention.

"I'm Kira." She introduced herself and extended her arm to Sarah with a fake smile.

"Sarah." Sarah shook her head with a smile of her own, only hers was real.

"Oh right, from the Boston public! Tell me, how does one go about getting into Spenser from a public?" Kira asked showing the bitch within.

"Why Kira? Already tired of the good ol' "on your knees" technique? You want to know how real students do it now?" Danni asked her with a sickly sweet smile.

"Why don't you give it a rest Kira. Danni don't provoke her." Caleb said trying to prevent a fight he was sure was going to break out. But then Aaron Abbot got in his face.

"Why don't you give it a rest?" he said and it was obvious he was looking for trouble.

"I don't want any trouble Aaron." Caleb always the pacifist.

"I'm sure you don't!" Aaron replied with a smirk and then proceeded to have a stare of with Caleb.

"You posers make me want to puke." Said one of Aaron's lackeys that Danni didn't recognize.

"Is that right Bordy?" Reid asked and was about to attack him.

"Hey, hey, let it go." Caleb held him back.

"Let it go Reid, they're not worth it." Danni moved to Reid's side pulling him back and Reid complied.

"Is that little Daniela Danvers? When did you get back from exile?" Aaron asked running his eyes over Danni's body.

Danni flipped him the bird and Aaron turned to Caleb furious. "I think your sister owns Kira an apology." He said heatedly.

"And I think Kira owes Sarah an apology." Caleb answered evenly.

Kira giggled looking at Sarah like she was beneath her and Danni had enough of the bitch. Just as Aaron pushed Caleb, Danni launched herself to Kira. Usually violence wasn't Danni's first choice but she had been dying to break Kira's fake nose for years now. But before she had a chance to actually land a punch Reid caught her around the waist and pulled her back just as a frighteningly familiar face got between Caleb and Aaron.

Chase turned to Kira. "You were being kind of bitchy." And then turned to Danni. "So were you."

At that moment Danni felt the energy around Reid spike for a second and the next moment Bordy was puking all over Aaron.

Reid laughed and Caleb turned and glared at the blond son while Danni was still frozen staring terrified at Chase but nobody seemed to notice. At that moment the music was cut as Bordy continued to puke his guts out.

"Guys, hey guys! Dill just called, he said he saw three cop cars heading this way on old Dell road."

With that announcement everybody scrambled in seconds. Riley and Amy followed after Danni as they got separated from the four boys and headed to the car. They got in as fast as they could and Danni floured it, hightailing their way out of the woods and back to Spenser without any cops catching them. She let Amy and Riley off and when Amy saw that her friend wasn't getting out she got worried.

"Hey, aren't you going to come in?" Amy asked leaning on the driver's window.

"No, I've got to go home. I have to talk to Caleb but I will come back here to sleep so knock when you are about to leave for breakfast in the morning." Danni informed her.

Amy nodded and said goodnight and made her way to a waiting Riley. Riley waved goodbye at Danni and they went inside as Danni pilled off the parking lot heading to the Danvers Manor.

It was time to brief Caleb in.

**I hope it's satisfying and yay the movie started! I hope I did a good job putting my three characters in it. I hope they aren't out of place. Anyway, tell me what you think!**


	27. A whole new world

**Hello everyone and Happy Holidays! Thank you once again for your patience, your review and the favorites and alerts and I'm sorry I didn't respond to some of your reviews. Anyway this is a long one so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: The Covenant sadly isn't mine. Danni, Amy, Riley and Holly are mine so keep your bloody hands off of them! Also none of the referred games or movies belong to me (obviously)!**

**Chapter 25: A whole new world**

By the time she had reached the manor it had started raining. It was always like that in Ipswich, one minute the sun was out and shinning and the other it was pouring rain. She had always enjoyed the rain, especially at night were everything was quieter and you can hear the rain drops hitting the ground. Thunderstorms were her favorites, the flush of lightning and the roar of thunder calmed her down, the reminded her that there were forces out there that were still powerful, uncontrollable and free.

She drove slowly for the first time in a long time, she wanted to thing before she talked to Caleb so it took her twice the usual time to get to the Danvers manor.

As she entered the smell of cigar smoke hit her nose and she wrinkled it in disgust. In Danni's opinion it was one of the foulest smells to ever hit her nose. She assumed it was her mother's doing since smoking wasn't really Caleb's thing. She was revealed when she saw that her mother was no longer in the living room or anywhere on the floor so she assumed she had recently gone to bed.

She made her way upstairs silently rejoicing that climbing stairs, or anything else for that matter, didn't cause her pain anymore.

She went to her room, took a very fast shower and changed out of her slightly damp clothes before making her way to Caleb's room. She knocked twice and she heard her brother's voice telling her to come in.

She found him sitting on his bed in a pair of black sweatpants ad shirtless, it was obvious that he had just take a shower as well. It had been awhile since she had seen anyone shirtless and the sight of her brother's almost unmarked skin made her hate the magic that was inside her and had turn her body into a scarfest. The only flaw Caleb had was a scar of his own on his left shoulder blade and she could remember the day he had gotten it like it was yesterday even if she had only been six years old. It had been the first time she had seen so much blood.

Flashback

_She was bored, so very, very bore. All she wanted to do was go outside but her stuck up little babysitter wouldn't let her. She didn't know where her mom and dad where but they were always busy so they couldn't play with her. She hoped that one day her mom's jobs would finish and she would have time to play. She asked her mother everyday but so far the answer had been no, there was always something her mother had to do and she would never even consider her dad, he scared her._

_The good thing was that there was always Caleb, he had time to play with her when his friends weren't around and also Amy but right now Amy wasn't there so she was looking for her big brother._

_She found him in the kitchen on top of a chair trying to reach the top of the fridge were the cookies had been stashed for that exact reason, so he could get them. She had always found her brother's sweet tooth amusing._

"_Hey Cal!" she greeted him and she giggle when he jumped surprised and almost fell of the chair._

_Her eight-year-old brother gave her a glare that failed to intimidate her. "Are you stupid? I could have fallen of and broken my head!" he yelled harshly._

_The smile left Danni's face and she lowered her head. "Sorry." Her voice was trembling slightly. Caleb was never mean to her, that was her dad's job._

_She turned around to leave but Caleb called her named sounding regretful. She stopped and turned around seeing that he had gotten down from the chair and he was coming her way._

"_I'm sorry I yelled at you, you just scared me. Just don't sneak up on me again, Ok?" he said as he hugged his sister._

_Danni hugged him back as a tear escaped her eye. "Ok, I promise never to sneak up on you again." She said with the smile back on her face._

_Caleb smiled as well and released her. "Good. Now, did you want something?" he asked her._

"_Well, Lizzie won't let me go out and play alone and she won't come with because she _"Can't miss her favorite TV show because that would be like so not cool" _she is stupid!" Danni answered, her impersonation of the babysitter's voice making Caleb crack up._

"_Will you come with me out to play? Please, please, please, please!" she begged Caleb giving him her best version of her puppy dog eyes. She had been taking lessons from Amy and apparently they were working because Caleb smiled and agreed._

_They informed their babysitter that they were going out and without even giving them a glance she said fine and waved them off and continued watching TV._

_The siblings run outside, they played tug which resulted in Caleb running around trying to catch his little sister in vain. At some point in the game Danni run and climbed one of the many trees on their back yard._

"_Hey, that's cheating!" Caleb yelled standing under the tree and looking up at his sister._

"_No, it's not, all you have to do is climb the tree and catch me!" Danni answered giggling._

"_I can't climb D!" he answered. He didn't want to climb the tree, many of its branches were broken due to a recent storm creating many pointy edges on the tree._

"_Chicken!" Danni called him and stuck her tongue out at him._

_Caleb frowned. He didn't like being called a coward, he was the oldest!_

_Danni saw Caleb set his shoulders in determination and start climbing the tree. He was half way to her when she saw he was about to step on a branch that was about to brake. Before she could warn him Caleb had stepped on it. She heard the crack and she watched horrified and her big brother started to fall._

_She screamed and saw him hit one of the lower braches on his way down. After that it was all a blur, blood, screams, tears. Caleb was rushed to the hospital by their horrified babysitter, with a sharp tree branch sticking out of his shoulder blade._

_Danny was left alone in the big house. She run to her room, hid under her bed, and cried._

End of flashback

Caleb noticed his sister's silence and turned his eyes on her. He saw her staring at his shoulder blade and he could see the memory replaying in her eyes. No matter how many times he had told her it wasn't her fault she never forgave herself. When he had come home the next day from the hospital with their parents and with his shoulder bandaged and pumped full off painkillers she was nowhere to be found. Eventually he had found her under her bed asleep. It was the only tight, closed in place that she had no problem with. When he had woken her up and she had seen him she had jumped and hugged him and she wouldn't let go for an hour and she kept repeating how sorry she was.

"Hey." He tried to get her attention.

Danni snapped out of her flashback moment and looked at her brother.

"Welcome back to earth!" Caleb joked.

Danni gave him a sad smile and moved to sit down next to him. "So are you ready to hear everything?" she asked him, a small part of her hoping he will say no. She didn't know why she was so scared to tell him everything, she wanted to tell him but she just couldn't get over the irrational fear.

"Yeah, just let me put a shirt on." Caleb said and pulled on a plain black T-shirt. "So tell me, what have I missed out on?"

Danni gave him a weak smile, took a deep breath and started telling her story.

"So, we arrived in New York clueless as ever. We went to a hotel and checked in. We had money thanks to dad's safe so the hotel we stayed at wasn't that bad and we could stay for as many days as we wanted until we found an apartment. Two days later someone came and knocked on our door at night. Amy was asleep so I opened the door. It was a girl about 20 year of age, she said that she was a representative of the witch's council and she was sent to check on the two unannounced witches that had entered their territory. I was completely and utterly clueless as you might imagine. When she realized that I had no clue she came in and she explained that every witch that enters the council's territory must first get permeation. You must send a request with your name and the name of your coven stating why you want access to their territory and for how long you intend to stay. I'm telling you Cal, they are a paranoid bunch of old hags they are!" Caleb laughed at that.

"So the council is the highest power in the US for witches, wizards, warlocks, alchemists, necromancers, shamans, psychics and others that I can't remember right now." She scrunched up her nose to remember the rest of them but it wouldn't come to her.

"What's the difference?" Caleb asked.

"Difference?" Danni asked back, asking for elaboration.

"Between wizards and warlocks. I get it that witches are the women but…" Danny cut him off.

"No no no no. It has nothing to do with gender. It all depends on the powers. Witches are born with their powers, they can do magic from merely months old, there have even been some cases where babies could do magic before they were even born. Wizards on the other hand are the ones that practice magic. They work partially with potions but mostly with spells. They are very similar to alchemists because they both are simple humans that practice magic back without help from the elements they can't do anything. From what I know their work is based on years and years of research. They have found objects like specific trees whose wood holds magic or curtain stones and etc that channel the elements and are charged with magic and they use them to do their spells. Now warlocks are different. We are warlocks. We all have one same characteristic, our powers come from the elements. Each coven is fueled by one element. None of us are born with the magic but we get it at the same age as the first one from our coven did some time a long, long time ago and we come to our full powers the same time he or she did. Now exactly because our powers come from the elements they are big, like really big. With the right amount of power we could do whatever we wanted that is why there are restrictions. All covens have different amounts of powers. Others are weaker and others are more powerful. The more powerful a coven is the greater the restriction is. As far as I know ours is the strictest." The more Danni talked the more Caleb's mind was trying to process what she was saying to him.

"So us getting older and older every time we use is a side effect of how much power we have?" Caleb asked trying to understand.

"Pretty much. It's actually to keep us from abusing the power. I've heard about others like getting sterile after using too much or going nuts, the lightest I've heard about was losing their hair. Must have been a pretty weak coven." Danni explained

"So why do you and Amy have a different side effect?" Caleb asked.

"Because we are weaker than you" Danni answered him

"Also we have another disadvantage. It's not easy to hide it when we use. Like us when we use and our eyes turn black. There is always something that tips anyone off about which element our powers come from. Ours is fire." She said pointing at his eyes.

"You mean the fire that appears before our eyes turn black?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, exactly. That is something we have in common with the rest of the covens that are fuelled from fire. All their eyes burn black when they use. About the other elements I only know about air. Their eyes turn completely white. It's like a cloud is blown in them every time they use. You think our black eyes are creepy? Wait until you see one of them. Anyway, back to the point. Alchemists like I said are very similar with wizards but their expertise is more in potions and they also are inventors. Several of the devices they have maid have help us evolve. One of their devices is what helps the witch council see who comes and goes from their territory and they have many others too. Everyone that is under their jurisdiction is registered at birth or when they get their power or start practicing magic." Danni explained. "You have any questions on this? I have some books that will help you get it better, history books and such."

"I think I get it, it's bit much to swallow but I get it." Caleb answered.

"There's more you know!" Danni told him

"More? How much more?" Caleb asked disbelieving.

"Well, what I just told only concerns the witch council. We have to cover vampires, shapeshifters, weres and fae and that's only the species with the biggest populations for the rest you will have to resort to books otherwise this will take all week." Danni told him slightly amused by the awestruck look on her brother's face.

"Holly crap!" Caleb exclaimed!

"Yeah, they are plenty!" Danni said chuckling.

"So vampires?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah, vampires. They have covens like us but different. Each coven is ruled by the eldest vampire. They have one coven, their royal coven who rules all of the others and in that coven there are the oldest vampire in the planet. Pretty powerful dudes! There are two species of vampires, nightwalkers and daywalkers. Nightwalkes are sensitive to the sun so they only operate at night and because of that they have developed better senses. They require blood to live but very little in amount. For example a blood bad every four days is all they need. They can drink more but that don't need more. Daywalkers are not sensitive to the sun, they can walk around during the day with no problem and because of that their senses are not enhanced like the nightwalkers. They also need blood to survive but a lot more in amounts than the nightwalkers and more often than them. From what I know they need at least two blood bags a day. Also vampires mate for life, they are immortal but they can be killed with fire or decapitation, there are other ways but it varies between species so nobody pays them any mind." Danni said, she seemed very excited to be talking about vampires.

"So are they living dead or something? How do they become what they are?" Caleb asked. It was very interesting to hear actual facts about a creature that human legends have revolved around for so long.

And so they went on, Caleb asking questions and Danni answering. She told him of the friends she made, about the new spells she was taught and she gave him the books that he would need to learn the details she left out until finally Danni told him about her plan after school.

"So you want to work for the council?" Caleb asked.

"I will work for the council. I have already agreed and my contract has been made and as soon as I am an adult I will sign it do my training and start working for them as a seeker." Danni answered. She was nervous that he would explode in anger over her decision. College was a big deal in the family. She was certain that her mother would kick up a fuss if she knew her daughter didn't intend to attend Harvard so she expected Caleb to do the same. But she should have known better.

Caleb smiled looking at her. "You really liked it in New York didn't you?" he asked her.

"Huh?" Danni looked at him surprised.

"What, you thought I'd be angry? You really think I care if you to college or not?" He asked her, the smile still on his face. He saw the confused look in his sister's eyes and laughed. "It's your life D. If that's what you want to do who the hell am I to tell you different. Plus form the way it sounds you are going to end up making twice the money I will be and a lot faster than me." He said while hugging her.

Danni didn't really know how to respond. She hadn't expected this. At that moment she realized how her brother had changed, she realized he understood her, right there, in her brother's embrace, she forgave him.

The next morning getting up was twice as hard as it usually was. She had fallen asleep around one in the morning but an hour later something had disturbed her sleep and after that she had barely gotten any shut eye time. Just the thought that she had to drive to school to endure hours up on hours of boring lectures almost had her in tears of desperation. She was sleepy!

With Caleb urging her on and annoying her to no end so they wouldn't be late for school she eventually made it to her car and then to Spenser Academy.

Throughout the day she fell asleep three times in the classroom. Once is Physics and twice in Calculus. She avoided visiting her dorm room at any cost and the total number of words she said during the school hours weren't more than five. She had barely forced herself to go and find the coach of the martial arts team and ask if she could join. It was a good thing he told her that her tryout would have to wait until the next day.

"You have been asleep on your feet all day." Riley commented as they were making their way to their dorms after the end of the lessons.

Danni only made a sound and kept on walking. Amy was nowhere to be seen but both girls suspected that a certain blue eyed brunette was to blame.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Riley asked, humor in her voice.

Danni turned her head and glared at the redhead. She seemed to be having way too much fun with her sleep deprivation. To Danni's surprise the Irish girl didn't react like she was used to everyone reacting to her glare, instead Riley laughed.

"That glare doesn't scare me honey, my mom's glare is twice as scary and I've grown immune to it." Riley said with a smirk.

Despite herself Danni smirked. "Well that's a first!"

Riley laughed. "Yeah well she had to raise three boys before I got there, she had to keep them in line somehow!" she replied.

"So you wanna tell me what you are?" Danni asked, suddenly seeming more awake than before.

Riley eyes widened but she tried to cover it. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I can feel the magic coming from you. You really have to learn how to control your aura, to someone who can see them it's pretty obvious!" Danni answered completely calm.

"You can see auras? I haven't met a magic user that can do that in awhile." Riley replied, slightly more pacified that Danni didn't seem to have hostile feelings.

"Yeah, it started while I was in New York. I suppose it's because I was exposed to so many different species and that triggered it. So, are you going to answer? I'm not going to kill you, you know. I'm just curious." Danni explained.

"I'm a were-tiger, my whole family in fact." Riley confessed with a low voice.

"Sweet! I've never met a cat before. I met a couple of wolves in NY and I can't say I liked all of them." Danni said looking up at the grey sky.

"Can we not talk about this out here? Makes me uncomfortable." Riley said, looking around her with worried eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, sure we can talk later. I just wanted to know and now that Amy isn't here it was my chance. By the way, don't tell her anything. She is practically clueless when it comes to anything magic related and she doesn't like her own powers very much." Danni didn't want all her effort in keeping Amy clueless to go to waste.

"Hey, my lips are sealed. You knew something already and that's why I told you but I'm not going to start advertising it to every warlock in this town." Riley replied.

"Good. I have bigger problems to deal with." Danni said as they approached the dorm building and her eyes fell on Chase Collins leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. You should feel me in on that one." Riley answered, her eyes falling on the same boy.

Danni only hummed her reply as the passed him and he gave them a smile that if he didn't have the dangerous and insane aura around him would have looked charming, but to the two girls, it was anything but.

They made their way inside and they didn't speak until they reached the first floor.

"He smells bad. Like something rotten." Riley commented.

"His aura has a similar color, it's kind of puke rotten green. It's not an evil aura, it's a disturbed one which is worse." Danni replied. "Anyway, we'll talk about this later, right now I need some sleep." Danni said as they reached their floor.

Riley laughed and they each went in their rooms.

Danni was hoping that her wannabe roommate would be outside somewhere trying unsuccessfully to infiltrate the "cool crowd" but as her luck would have it Holly was in the room and was halfway through a movie which was odd because school had only been off for less than fifteen minutes.

"Hey roomy! Watch's up?" she asked as soon as she saw Danni walk in the room.

"The sky." Answered Danni and proceeded to ignore her. She grabbed some clothes and made her way to the bathroom to change. Normally she wouldn't have a problem with changing in front of a girl but the look Holly had given her when she had changed in the room the first time had made her uncomfortable. Usually when people saw her body they were left speechless by the scars but Holly had only seemed to have eyes for the curves and the muscles and the fascinated and jealous look she had on her face was scary. So she resorted into changing in the bathroom.

She came out wearing a black pair of sweatpants and a black, long sleeved shirted that was two sizes too big for her. She fell face first on her bed and closed her eyes to sleep but the sound of sniffing and light sobs forced her to open her eyes. Dreading for what she was about to see she turned her head and her fears were confirmed. Holly was watching The Notebook, the most hopelessly romantic chick flick in the history of chick flicks. Not a bad movie per say but it's content wasn't anywhere near to Danni's liking and the reaction of the girls watching the movie was even further.

Rolling her eyes she turned her head and tuned the sobs out so she could sleep but the moment she closed her eyes the sobs got louder, and louder, and loud until Holly was practically crying her eyes out.

"I'm trying to sleep." Danni said with an unusually high voice.

The sobs cut off for a moment and then started back up with even bigger vigor while Holly was telling her how sorry she was but she just couldn't stop because the movie was just so sad.

A slow and steady pounding started in Danni's head. Sleep deprivation was the one thing other than Kira Snider that made her violent and with the slowly growing headache the future of her roommate looked worse by the minute but just as she was about to stand up and start bashing her roommates head in with the bedside lamp, her phone rang.

"Saved by the phone." Danni said and answered the phone.

"What?" she asked rather aggressively.

"_Well someone is cranky." _ Came Amy's voice from the other end of the line.

"Yea it's not like I have a reason to be cranky right. I only slept four hours I had to put up with hours up on hours of useless lectures since I had no god subjects today, I have a headache and my roommate is in a Notebook infused sob-fest that is keeping me from sleeping. WHY WOULD I BE CRANKY?" Danni said in the phone while glaring at her now silent roommate who was looking at her with wide eyes.

"_Oh! Well, if anyone can make someone shut up it's you so I'm going to let you get on that. I just called to tell you I'm with Tyler so don't look for me." _Amy said.

"You know you don't have to report to me anymore, right? You have your mother, your brother and your boyfriend to keep an eye on you. I'm not going to freak out if you're not with me 24/7." Danni told Amy.

"_Yeah, I know, I guess old habits die hard. Anyway, get some sleep I want us to get together in my room and do homework later, just us girls, it will be fun." _Amy said with her usual cheerful tone. That girl could get excited over a grasshopper hoping.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." And she went to hung up but Amy stopped her.

"_Hey did you hear about the dead kid they found last night at the Dells?" _Amy asked, now sounding kind of scared.

"Yeah, the whole school is talking about it, couldn't avoid it if I wanted to. They're saying it was an overdose or something." Danni answered.

"_Yeah, but still it's kind of scary to think about." _Amy said.

"I know. Anyway, I'm getting some sleep, have fun." and with that Danni hang up her phone and turned to her roommate with a sickly sweet smile and a death glare. "Is the movie over?" she asked.

All Holly could do was nod franticly. Maybe the girl wasn't as clueless as she looked. "Great, don't make too much noise, ok?" Danni said with the same expression and the turn her back on the obnoxiously pink side of the dorm and fell into a deep sleep, enjoying the quiet in the room.

She was woken two hours later by an uneasy feeling in her gut. The sun was still out and her roommate was missing. She picked up her phone and dialed Caleb's number. When he picked up he sounded out of breath.

"Hey are you Ok?" Danni asked him.

"_Yeah I'm fine, just narrowly avoided and accident." _ Caleb answered.

"Oh ok, I just felt like something was wrong." Danni said.

"_Nothing is wrong, don't worry about me." _Caleb told her to reassure her.

"Ok, hey are you guys going to Nicky's tonight?" Danni asked her brother.

"_Yeah probably, I'll text you the time if you want to join." _He informed her.

"That would be great, thanks bro." Danni answered and after saying their goodbyes they hung up.

Deciding that two hours of sleep weren't enough she her phone on her nightstand and fell asleep again.

An obsessive knocking on the door woke her up some time later. Groggily she opened her eyes and looked around the room seeing that nothing had changed, the sun was still up and her roommate still missing.

She got up dragging her feat and opened the door only to come face to face with a seemingly very ecstatic Amy in what looked to be pajamas.

"Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry, get your things, we have to start homework, get your things!" Amy said bursting inside the room and gunning for her schoolbag.

"Slow down! Damn, did you have too much chocolate or something?" Danni asked still drowsy.

"Actually yeah, Tyler took me and we ate waffles and I drowned them in chocolate syrup! It was awesome!" Amy answered while jumping up and down and with Danni's bag in hand she grabbed her raven haired friend and dragged her to her room.

They spent the next few hours hunched over books and textbooks doing the obnoxious amount of homework their professors had given them on their second day of school. By the time they were almost finished Danni and Riley both had headaches and Amy still couldn't sit still or stop talking.

"Tyler is going to pay for this." Danni said, squeezing her temples to try and make the headache go away.

Riley was twice as worse. "Imagine hearing her twice as loud." Riley muttered so only Danni could hear.

Danni flinched at the very thought of the enhanced hearing that all weres were gifted with. They packed up their books and Danni turned to leave when Amy stopped her.

"Wait! Are you leaving?" and anyone the happy meter on top of her head, going down.

"Get some sleep Ames!" Danni told her.

"But it's too early, we can have a girls night in, watch a movie or two, or three and I could tell you how great Tyler is!" Amy started jumping up and down in excitement again until she landed on her bed and started laughing.

Danni turned around to answer her but the laughter had already died down and she saw that Amy had fallen asleep. She chuckled and turned to Riley.

"When she wakes up start getting ready for Nicky's." She said and waved before leaving the room, ignoring the "Hey, what's Nicky's?" question that Riley asked.

Her own roommate had obviously returned to the room and was listening to Justin Bieber while singing along. She opened the door and saw Holly jumping on her bed while singing Baby. Stealing her nerves she walked inside the dorm and the first thing she did was turn of the music.

"Hey, roomie! Why did you turn it off? Isn't Justin awesome?" Holly asked her while panting from jumping on the bed.

"No, Justin isn't awesome and I would suggest you keep him for your ears only. I just narrowly escaped a headache, I don't want to risk getting another one." Danni said and went to her bed. Since she had nothing left to do she decided playing Devil May Cry was a good way to spend her time and freak her roommate out at the same time. Just as she was getting up to put the game in the Play Station she had gotten from the house yesterday, Holly spoke up.

"Do you want to know why I was here when you came back from school?" Holly asked with excitement.

"No, not really." Danni answered truthfully, she couldn't have cared less.

"I skipped classes! Isn't that awesome? It's so cool! Kira Snider was skipping as well so I hang out with her!" Holly said with a proud smile on her face.

"You mean Kira was skipping too and you followed her around trying to get her attention." Danni answered as she went back to her bed after put the game in.

"What? What are you talking about? What gave you that idea? Kira and I are friends!" Holly said, socked and the mean words that came out of her roommate.

"No, Kira and you aren't friends because I know Kira and she wouldn't be caught dead with you. But now that you mention it Kira skipping class is strange. As far as I remember she was a pretty good student." Danni said, wondering.

"She was with Aaron. To tell you the truth she didn't look happy to be skipping." Holly told her, forgetting, or choosing to forget, completely about what Danni had said about her.

"Figures! You have to wonder how the hell she got involved with a moron like him." Danni said skeptically and she picked up the controller to play the game.

The moment the game started just like Danni expected, Holly squeaked and hid under the covers. It was really a wonder to her that the was still at least one person in the world that would be scared of things like Devil May Cry.

About half an hour in the game a text came on her phone informing her that Caleb and Pogue would be in Nicky's in about an hour.

She saved the game and shut it off, finally allowing her roommate to come out of the covers. She left the room with her shower kit and came back fifteen minutes later showered after knocking on Amy's and Riley's door to tell them to start getting ready.

She dried her hair, happy for the being naturally straight and not frizzy.

"Are you going out?" Holly asked her.

"Yes, why?" Danni asked her while getting dressed.

"Could I maybe, come too?" Holly asked hopefully.

"Don't you have any friends to go out with?" Danni asked.

"I do but it would be so cool if I went out with you guys!" she said in a dreamy voice.

"No." Danni answered and the way she said it left no room for arguments.

After she finished getting dressed and put the little make up she wanted on her face she grabbed her wallet, keys and phone and left. She met up with Amy and Riley in the hallway and they made their way to the parking lot.

"You know, you could have told me Nicky's is a bar, you didn't really have to ignore me!" Riley told Danni as soon as they got in the car.

"Amy told you right? So, what's the problem?" Danni asked her.

"Don't pay her any attention, she has been moody all day. Are you on your period or something?" Amy asked Danni with a teasing smile.

"No, I was sleep deprived, I had to deal with a sniffling roommate and then I had to put up with a hyper someone who couldn't stop talking or giggling OR moving for quite awhile. Forgive me your highness I should have been filled with sunshine and daises." Danni answered her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Amy just rolled her eyes and mouthed "Ignore her" to Riley which made the girl giggle.

Danni floored it all the way to Nicky's and by the time they got out Amy was as pale as paper.

"Couldn't you go any faster?" Amy asked Danni sarcastically.

"Oh I could but I took mercy on you. Next time think twice before telling people to ignore me." Danni answered her with an evil smile.

Amy's eyes widened and Riley burst out laughing. "Do you have eyes at the back of your head or something?" Amy yelled while following the raven haired girls inside the bar.

Danni made her way inside the bar smirking. As soon as she entered she started looking for her brother inside the swarm of teenagers.

"Do you see them anywhere?" Riley asked her while Amy appeared to be mad at her.

Just as Danni was about to say no she spotted her brother on a table along with Sarah, Kate and a face that made her blood freeze in her veins. "We're not sitting with them." Danni said and started looking for Reid and Tyler. Riley didn't argue since she had seen the same thing and Amy hadn't heard a word since her eyes were pinned on the very people Danni was looking for.

"Come on, I see Tyler and Reid." Amy said and grabbed Riley's hand and started dragging her to the pool tables with Danni following.

"Hello boys!" Amy said as soon as they reached them and went straight to Tyler and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Well, well ,well, look who's here. What brings you to our side of the bar girls?" Reid said while hanging back so Aaron could take his shot.

"There a bad crowd on the other side so we thought we would keep you guys company." Danni replied. Things looked peaceful between the two blue-eyed sons of Ipswich and their lifelong rivals but everybody knew that wouldn't last long.

Reid laughed at Danni's comment and then took his turn to shoot after Aaron missed.

"I'm going to get some food, do you guys want something?" Danni asked and after everybody responded negatively she made her way to the bar where you could see Nicky rushing around preparing orders.

Just as she got to the bar she was joined and after they greeted each other Pogue ordered a burger fries and a coke and Danni signaled Nicky to make it two. Pogue's attention then was drawn to the pool tables were the blue-eyed best friends were winning the game. As he made his way to them Danni stayed behind to wait on her order and to observe.

Briefly after greeting each other their attention was drawn to a particular bend over girl who was obviously trying to reach for something behind the bar, and without a minutes hesitation they slapped their money on the table, obviously betting on something. Then Reid's eyes flashed for just a second and the girls skirt was blown up revealing what she was wearing under it, which was nothing. Danni couldn't help but start laughing at the stupid little game that obviously happened often. It was too practiced not too and she guessed they must have made it up while she was gone.

Pogue made his way back to the bar after collecting his money and saw Danni laughing.

"Nice game! You guys do it often?" she asked him while turning around to take her order from Nicky like Pogue had.

Pogue laughed. "Too often!" and then he turned to Reid and Tyler and with a fake sympathetic look told them "Next time." And walked away leaving a laughing Danni behind him. Danni paid Nicky and went back by the pool tables, still laughing. She sat next to Amy and Riley and saw that Riley was smiling in amusement and Amy was trying to hold back a laugh, covering it up with rolling her eyes.

"When will they grow up?" Amy asked.

"Oh PLEASE! Look who's talking Mrs. Maturity herself." Danni mocked her.

"I would never do something like that!" Amy exclaimed.

"No, but you are not bellow toiler paper bombing people's houses during Halloween!" Danni answered her and saw a blush creep up on Amy's cheeks.

Hearing that Riley burst out laughing.

"What? I was dared to do it, I couldn't back down and let them call me a chicken!" Amy said, trying to justify her actions.

"Yeah, because that makes it so much more mature!" Danni answered sarcastically.

Before Amy could answer 'I love Rock 'n' Roll' started blasting and Danni turned around to see who had put their magic fingers on the jukebox. She saw Sarah walking up to her brother and taking him to dance.

"I like that girl." She told the other two smirking.

Amy's eyes widened at the words that came out of Danni's mouth. It was the first time Danni had ever approved of any girl Caleb was hanging with which was a big step.

Distracted as the three girls were they failed to notice the fight that was about to break out between Reid, Tyler, Aaron, Bordy and the rest of Aarons goons. By the time they noticed Aaron and Reid were already shoving each other.

She turned around to call for her brother but she saw him and Pogue already on the move. As Reid, Aaron and the rest made their way outside on the alley behind Nicky's, Caleb ad Pogue followed close behind.

Amy went to get up and follow them but Danni stopped her. "Let Caleb and Pogue handle this. Let's go with Sarah and Kate." Danni told her and even though Amy didn't like it she followed.

Danni had noticed that they had left the two girls alone with Chase and as much as she hated Kate, Chase was far too dangerous.

As they reached the two girls and Chase Danni saw Nicky grab a baseball bat and head to the back exit as well. That made Danni feel slightly better because she knew that not even Aaron was stupid enough to pick a fight with Nicky. But when she saw Nicky and Aaron and his goons return in the bar but without the four boys she got worried.

As Aaron and company got their stuff and got kicked out of the bar Danni stood up to go find her brother. Amy tried to protest but Danni shot her a glare that made her think twice and when Riley grabbed her arm Danni told her to stay and keep an eye on Chase. She got her jacket and left.

She got to the back exit just in time to see Reid flying into a mountain of beer bottles. She was about to rush in to stop her brother when Pogue bit her to it so she stayed where she was and just listened and she didn't like what she heard. The confrontation was obviously Reid's doing since apparently he had used again inside the bar. There some accusations she could really keep up with and that Reid denied before pushing Caleb out of the way and making his way inside and to her. He stopped a second and looked at her before making his way inside the bar. Danni seeing the clear frustration in her brother face she figured it would be more productive to question Reid so she followed him inside and Tyler followed her.

Before Tyler could get passed her she grabbed him. "Get your stuff and his and take Amy and Riley home. Leave him to me."

Tyler agreed and left and Danni continued following Reid. Just like she imagined he didn't even bother with his jacket, he went straight out the front door and she followed him.

Reid was breathing heavily and his back stung. He was really pissed at Caleb for accusing him of things he didn't do. He kicked a rock that was in front of him.

"What was that about?" he knew she had followed him and he didn't know if he should feel happy or even more frustrated.

"Nothing, just the golden boy throwing accusations about shit he doesn't know." Reid replied bitterly.

Danni decided that now was the perfect time to question him. She noticed he still had glass on the back of his shirt.

"Come lets go." She told him and grabbed his hand dragging him back in the bar and straight to the men's room.

"Take it off, carefully." Danni said pointing at his shirt.

He thought of making a perverted joke but thought better about it and took his shirt of carefully. Danni took the shirt from him and left it on one of the sinks to check his back.

Thankfully there were only a few scratches and only one of them was bleeding lightly. She took a paper towel and put pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

"Can you hold it there? It's pretty low I think you can reach it." Danni asked Reid. He just nodded and started putting pressure as Danni left it. She took his shirt and shook it over the sink to get rid of the glass but when she saw it wouldn't come of a simple flash of her eyes was enough.

"Here." She said giving him back his shirt. "Let me see if it stopped."

Reid took his hand away from the wound along with the paper towel and Danni saw that it had stopped. "Put your shirt back on and let's go."

Without arguments Reid did what she told him and followed her out of the bar. They went to the parking lot and Danni unlocked her car and they both got in.

"Do you guys have a first aid kit in your room?" Danni asked him.

"Yeah but I'm not sure if it's fully stocked if you know what I mean." Reid replied.

Danni only nodded and drove to the dorms. When they got there Danni guided him to her dorm room hoping her roommate would be absent but of course luck just wasn't on her side today.

She ignored the high pitched ten second scream her roommate made when she saw Reid and went straight to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Your room is way to pink." Reid said amused.

"Trust me, I've noticed!" Danni answered as she took out the first aid kit. "Take it off again, I need to clean them just in case." she told him point, once again, to his shirt.

Reid did what she told him and turned so his back faced her. "So what was the scream about?" he asked, referring to the undignified noise her roommate had made.

"She's a wanna-be and a fan-girl. Disturbing combo, really." Danni answered him while cleaning his back.

Danni made her eyes flash and soundproofed the room knowing full well that Holly was trying to listen in on what they were doing. "So, are you going to tell me or will I have to force it out of you?" she asked him.

Reid sighed, he figured there was no point playing ignorant or innocent with her. "I just wanted to have a bit of fun and empty Abbot's pockets. It's not like I hurt anyone."

Danni rolled her eyes. "You did hurt someone Reid, yourself. He is trying to look out for you but you have to get that it's not a game. Yes, Caleb can be a tight assed moron sometimes but he has a point."

Reid didn't respond. He knew she was right and that Caleb was right too but he would be damned if he ever admitted it.

"So what was that about you using later?" Danni asked trying to learn more.

"I have no fucking idea. I didn't use after we left the Dells." Reid answered and Danni could tell he was telling the truth, he was way to annoyed with Caleb's accusation and it wasn't really like him to deny doing anything. Usually he did what he did and he was proud about it.

"Around two in the morning something woke me up and after that I got about three more hours of sleep. I don't really know how to describe it, I've never felt something like that." Danni admitted.

Reid frowned remembering Tyler telling him he had felt something around the same time.

"I'll talk to Caleb but you have to promise me that you will stop using it like a toy. Tomorrow Cal will probably want to talk to all of you about some things I told him about New York. I hope what you learn helps." Danni said knowing that Caleb would tell them everything she had told him.

"Ok, I'll try." Reid answered.

Danni finished cleaning his back and he put his shirt back on. "Ok, so I am begging you to make a quick getaway because the longer you are here the worse she will get." Danni said pointing at the bathroom door.

Reid laughed but didn't argue. He told her goodnight and left as fast as he could from the room. He was very happy with the way things were going with Danni, she was talking to him and he made sure that he didn't cause any more conflict between them and that's why he never argued with her orders. He walked back to his dorm with a smile on his face.

Danni was worried. She ignored the star struck look Holly had in her eyes, still gazing at the door, ten minutes after he had left and started contemplating if she should call Sydney or wait for the girl to call her. With a sight she decided it was a bit too late in the night to call. She would give tomorrow and if she didn't call then Danni would call her.

Because things were getting very serious very fast.

**A.N. : So, did you guys like it? I proof read it but I'm pretty sure I left some mistakes behind so sorry about that. Tell what you think if you are up for it!**


	28. Information

**Oh my God it's been so long! This chapter was such a huge pain in the ass, I must have rewritten it about 10 times and I am still not very satisfied with it but I suppose enough is enough, I have to update some time. I apologize to anyone who has to go back to read the previous chapters to remember what is going on, I'm really sorry and huge thanks to whoever is still following my impossibly slow updates and put's my story to their favorites and alerts! Onward!**

**Disclaimer: The Covenant sadly isn't mine. Danni, Amy, Riley and Holly are mine so keep your bloody hands off of them! Also none of the referred games or movies belong to me (obviously)!**

**Chapter 26**

Danni's nerves were rubbing off on everyone around her. Throughout the entire school day she had been nervous and wouldn't stop checking her phone, the fact that she kept running into Chase all day didn't help her either or did the fact that her sleep had been interrupted by something the previous night. Her try out for the martial arts team had gone great and that had eased her nerves a bit but now that she was back in her dorm her legs couldn't stop pacing.

Holly was watching her nervously expecting Danni to blow up any second. Strangely enough she didn't say anything which was a first, maybe she was learning.

The silence in the dorm interrupted the sound of Danni's phone ringing followed by a loud "FINALLY". Danni run and picked up her phone, praying to whoever would listen that the one calling was Sydney, and for once in her life her prayers were heard.

"Finally! Took you long enough." She said as soon as she answered the phone. She walked in the bathroom and locked the door, while soundproofing the room.

"_Well excuse me your highness but the info you had me look for wasn't exactly easy. This dudes records are buried so damn deep I swear the core of the earth has scorched them!" _Sydney answered.

"Excuses for your laziness! Now tell me what you got!" Danni said. She was at the limit of her patience.

"_Ok, ok. No need to get your panties in twist. Anyway, so this guy you told Vic about is practically a ghost. He was never registered but he came into our attention a few months ago when two of our agents caught some major activity in Harvesfield, the area where he used to live. He was put under investigation for the death of his parents without his knowledge but soon after he disappeared. I guess now we know where he went. Anyway, he was adopted by the Collins after his mother died when he was two years old and his given name is Chase Goodwin Pope. The Collins died in a car crash the day of his 18__th__ birthday, his father lost control of the car. That's all I have and I had to owe a favor to one of the guys in undercover operations to get it so you better be grateful."_ Sydney said.

"That's great, it's more than I hoped for actually. Thanks, now I owe you one!" Danni said while her brain processed the information.

"_Yes you do! But be careful ok? They guy is wanted by the council but I didn't report his location yet, I can't delay it for much longer though."_ Sydney said.

"Delay as much as you can, I can't risk anything and I honestly don't want the council in Ipswich. It's bad enough I had to register the entire boy band plus Amy and myself. I need one more thing from you, I don't think that's going to take you long to answer. Confession spell, how do you break it?" Danni asked. It was another matter that she wanted resolved.

"_You can't."_ Sydney answered.

"Wait, what?" Danni did not like the answer.

"_A confession spell is specifically made to block your free will. It takes a great lot of magic to cast and needs constant supply of magic to sustain. The more info the caster wants you to withhold the more magic it needs. It gives the caster easier access to your head and the only way for it to brake is either if the caster brakes it or with death. The only perk is that while you are under the spell the caster can't put another on you. No other spell of theirs will affect you no matter what it is."_ Sydney explained.

"Shit! Well, thanks for the info, you helped a lot and don't worry, I have a feeling this will be over in a few days, he doesn't look like the kind of guy to have much patience." Danni said.

"_Ok, I will hold off as much as I can, be safe and call me once everything is over."_ Sydney said sounding worried.

"Yeah I will. Bye!" Danni answered and they hang up the phone.

So they situation was more difficult than she originally thought, she had to find another way to tell the others of the threat that Chase posed, but how?

Reid was incredibly frustrated and angry, Caleb kept getting on his nerves all day and then he had learned that the provost had learn about the fight at Nicky's and to top it all of Caleb had gather all of them and unloaded a bit too much information on them. Witch council? Werewolves? Vampires? It all seemed kind of crazy to him but he wasn't about to doubt Danni's word, not now, not ever again. Plus Danni had absolutely no reason to lie to them and if he thought about it, it wasn't as crazy as it seemed, They had been aware of the existence of demons for a long time now so why not everything else? What he wanted to know the most though was why their parents felt like keeping yet another secret and one as big as this one, which is exactly why he was speeding towards the Garwin colony house.

He hadn't seen his father in over a year but from what he understood his old man was getting worse by the minute. Using had become a second nature to him and he did everything with the power and nobody could convince him to stop but still he wasn't as bad as Caleb's dad, yet.

He parked his car outside the fence and got out but didn't move to get past it. He was aware that the chances of him getting a clear answer out of his father were slim to none and he didn't want to get even more frustrated but he also felt like this conversation was long overdue and he couldn't keep avoiding it forever. After a minute of hesitation he took a deep breath and walked to the house.

As soon as he reached the door it opened to reveal their caretaker Eric that smiled at the sight of him. The four caretakers of the four families were the only ones outside the family that knew the secret and they were considered part of the families.

Eric was a man of medium stature and a little on the chubby side. He was 55 years old with thinning hair that still had no trace of white in them and he had the kindest brown eyes Reid had ever seen.

"It's been a long time Reid." He greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Eric, yeah, long time." Reid said with a small smile of his own.

"I think he will be happy to see you." Eric told him.

Reid chuckled bitterly. "Oh I highly doubt that Eric." He answered and moved to go upstairs where he knew his father was. Reid realized that Eric didn't follow him once he reached the top of the stairs. So he was alone with his father, great.

" So you remembered that you have a father?" came a weathered voice from somewhere behind him. Reid's shoulders stiffened and his fists tightened as he turned to face his father.

He was a lot worse than the last time he had seen him obviously but what surprised Reid the most was that he still had power to stand on his own feet even if it was with a cane.

"Hi, dad." Reid greeted his father, his voice loosing it's usual tone and becoming quiet and strained.

"You don't sound too happy to be here." His father said, his voice taking an ironic tone.

Reid fought the urge to grind his teeth. "How are you?" he asked.

At the question Joseph Garwin laughed. "Aw, you care, I'm touched son. I'm great! Leaving the life!" he answered in a sarcastic tone.

Reid was now biting his tongue and he could feel his nails digging into his palms. "I want to ask you something."

"Oh so that's why you're here, and I was wandering why my beloved son came to see me." He said and it was obvious that he was trying to get a rise out of Reid. He moved from his position and sat down on the only armchair in the room. "Ask me anything boy, I'm an open book."

Reid took a deep breath, it was all he could do to stop himself from storming out of the house. The 'boy' comment had pissed him off twice as much as everything else had. "The witch council." Reid said and was satisfied to see his father's eyes widen in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Joseph asked, all mockery and sarcasm gone as he was now trying to play it innocent and collected.

"I'm talking about the fact that you hid us from the world and hid the world from us. If Danni hadn't told us what she learned in New York we would still be unaware of what is going on around us." Reid answered, becoming more frustrated by the moment.

"That little…" Joseph said and trailed of murmuring things under his breath that Reid assumed where curses aimed at Danni.

"You can curse her all you want but the fact is that she blew yet another one of your lies up and I want to know why it was there in the first place." Reid demanded.

"Those wretched hags of the council have no right to try to control and monitor us. They didn't need to know that you existed, we wanted to find a while to lift this curse from us. It's their doing you know. They know we are very powerful and they put this curse on us to contain us because they are scared. In order to keep them from knowing about you we had to keep everything a secret from you but those two cursed girls went and ruined everything!" Joseph answered getting angry.

Reid was stunned, it appeared that their elders were even more stupid than he originally thought, they wanted to define nature because they thought it was a conspiracy to take them down. The good thing was that he had his answer and he didn't need to be here any longer. "You people are crazier than I thought, you deserve what you got _father_!" Reid said and turned around and left the house.

The conversation had gone better than he had imagined which was nice but still seeing his father had given him a headache.

He drove back to his dorm and found Tyler there doing homework. He collapsed on his bed and took a deep breath.

"Hey man, you okay?" Tyler asked him seeing his friend looking exhausted.

"I went and saw my dad." Reid answered. Tyler's eyes widened but he didn't say anything because he knew Reid wasn't over. "I asked him why the hid everything from us and he told me because the witch council wants to control us so they put this curse on us and they want to lift it so they kept us a secret so the council wouldn't mess with us more, and they kept it from us because they thought we would reveal ourselves somehow. Can you believe them?" Reid finished his rant and turned to look at his best friend.

"Yeah, actually I can. That sounds like something they would do. I didn't expect you to go to your dad." Tyler said, voicing his surprise over the fact that Reid went to see his father.

"I wanted answers and he had them. Simple as that. I'm surprised you didn't go to your dad." Reid answered.

"He's out of town. How is he doing?" Tyler asked obviously meaning Joseph.

"Worse than I imagined, from what I can tell he is still using even if it's for the smallest things. Starting to look like a fucking zombie." Reid answered and anyone could tell he wasn't happy with the topic.

"You should learn from that you know, I know Caleb tells you all the time and you don't want to hear it from me too but he has a point." Tyler said and braised himself for Reid's response. Everyone knew Reid didn't like to be lectured, at all.

"Are you fucking serious now Ty? Come on, not you too! Give me a fucking break will you? I don't need my best friend breaking my balls over this shit too!" Reid exclaimed.

Tyler sighed but decided to drop the subject. "Fine I won't bring it up again. Have you seen Amy by the way?"

"No I haven't, why?" Reid asked curiously at the sadden change in subject.

"Well Danni was a giant buddle of nerves all day at school from what I gathered, I wanted to know if she knew why. I tried asking Danni but she wasn't even paying attention, she kept checking her phone and looking around nervously, I don't know what was up with her." Tyler answered making Reid's interest peek.

"Maybe I should go ask her if she's okay." And without waiting for a response from Tyler, Reid was out the door.

Danni sat in her room taking advantage of her roommate's absence to come up with any ideas that might help her solve her problem. It's safe to say that she had made as much progress as a snail would have in a hundred meter sprint. A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts and she immediately hoped that it was not Amy because them she would have to say goodbye to the peace and quiet that existed for now in her room. She loved the girl to death but sometimes she just wouldn't shut up.

As she opened the door she was happy to see it wasn't the bubbly brunette waiting on the other side rather than a brooding blonde.

"Why the long face?" Danni asked him, skipping the greetings.

"Can I come in or will your roommate attack me?" Reid asked her. The funny thing is that he actually looked worried.

"No, you can come in, she's actually out with her friends." Danni responded.

Anyone could see Reid's shoulders shag in relief as he walked in the room.

Danni laughed seeing the relief on his face. "I thought you liked having fan girls." She said as she closed the door.

"Are you crazy? Yeah sure it's nice to know girls like me but these chicks are insane. Your roommate is actually part of a fan club whose president is the creepiest girls I have ever met. Her eyes give you the hebbie jeebies." Reid said and Danni could see him shiver.

"A fun club? Seriously? Damn, now the boyband thing is even more believable. Why don't you guys go up on stage and start dancing? I bet if you cut tickets we would make a fortune!" Danni said amused.

"Don't joke about this. It's creepy I'm telling you. Sometimes I see them gather in the library and I imagine them lighting candles in a circle with our pictures in the middle trying to cast a love spell. It's disturbing." Reid said while he sat on Danni's bed.

The more Danni heard the more she wanted to burst out laughing. "Wait, you want to tell me you actually go to the library? That you even know where the library is?" Danni questioned with fake astonishment. Reid may look like the bad boy that skips nine out of his ten classes but in reality he was a good student, on some subjects.

"Haha very funny Danvers and for your information, yes, I know where the damn library is." Reid answered making Danni laugh.

"So any particular reason why you are here?" Danni asked Reid.

"What, I can't visit my best friend because I just want to see her?" Reid asked trying to avoid answering the question, he wasn't about to tell her that he was worried about her.

"I'm not your best friend Reid, Tyler is." Danny replied with a smirk.

Reid hearing the familiar answer smiled, maybe all wasn't lost between them. "Then you're my best girlfriend." He answered.

"I'm your only girlfriend you moron." Danny said with a smirk. They stayed like that for a minute, Reid smiling at Danni and making her smirk turn into a smile little by little. It had been years since they had this familiar argument. It had almost become like a tradition between them, Reid calling Danny his best girlfriend and Danny reminding him that he had no other girlfriends.

Danny was the first to break the silence. "For real now, why are you here?"

Reid fidgeted uncomfortably not really wanting to answer but knowing he had no choice, when Danni wanted an answer, she got it. "Tyler mentioned that you were distracted at school all day today and I just..."

"Awww, you were worried about me!" Danni said smiling.

Reid huffed trying to act annoyed but when Danni started laughing he couldn't help but drop the act and laugh alongside with her.

After they stopped laughing Reid finally asked, "So what's up, why were you distracted?".

I was waiting for an important phone call from a friend and luckily I got it.

"Phone call about what?" Asked Reid.

"About what happened the night I was attacked in the forest and who did it." Danni answered.

"Wait, so you know who did it?" Reid asked her surprised.

"Yeah, but I can't tell, remember what happened at the hospital?" Danni answered looking grim.

"Oh yeah, that. What the hell was that. Some kind of spell?" Reid asked.

"It's called a confession spell, really advanced stuff. Takes a lot of power to cast and it's almost impossible to lift." Danni answered.

"Shit, well have you told Caleb all this?" Reid asked.

"Yeah I called him as soon as learned, he called me a moron for not asking for help earlier, he said he is familiar with the spell and he is going to try and find a loophole." Danni said. "Wait, did he tell you guys the things I told him?" she asked, remembering Caleb saying he would inform them today.

"Oh yeah, Golden boy unloaded a shit load of info on us after school, I even went to see my dad after, fun times. Di he tell you he got called to Higgins's office today? Somebody told about the fight at Nicky's." Reid said.

"No he didn't tell me anything." She answered. Danni didn't ask about his dad knowing that Joseph was as much of a touchy subject for Reid as William was for her. Plus she wasn't interested in their elders reasoning behind yet another lie. "So, what do you think?" she asked him.

"Still processing to tell you the truth." Reid told her, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, I know it's a lot to take in. It won't register until you actually meet a werewolf or a vampire." Danni told him.

"Do you know any?" Reid asked.

"What vampires and werewolves? Yeah sure, I have some friends. I met a lot of people in New York not of the human species. Some good, some bad." Danni answered.

"What about the asshole that is after you?" Reid asked.

Danni stiffened visibly. With all the other problems Mark had slipped from her mind these past few days. "No, he is human, insane, but human." She answered.

"How are you doing with the mind block? Are you practicing?" Reid asked her.

"Most nights before I sleep, it's working so far, no unwanted visitors after you helped." Danni answered showing her head.

"Good, good, that should keep whoever the fuck is trying to get in, out. Are you sure you can't tell us who he is somehow?" Reid asked.

"I thought about telling someone else so they could tell you but the pain in my head told me that it's not an option. I can only hope you guys are smart enough to figure it out." Danni answered sounding upset.

"Yeah, lets hope." Reid said and they lapsed into silence.

Reid kept looking at Danni, he kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Danni to remember that she hated him and kick him out of the room but he was left waiting. Danni kept staring of into space and frowning. She seemed to have to many things in her head and she didn't have enough space in there to put her dislike for him at the moment, not that he was complaining.

"Will you stop looking at me like that!" Danni exclaimed, tired of feeling Reid's intense stare on her.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to us having a normal conversation." Reid answered.

Danni lifted her head surprised at the truth of the statement. Ever since she had returned they hadn't had a normal conversation. It was either fighting or talking out of necessity because she needed his help. What happened after the incident at Nicky's couldn't be considered a conversation, since she was only making sure he didn't bleed to death.

"Yeah it is kind of weird." Danni answered.

"D look, I…" Reid started but Danni interrupted him.

"Reid don't. You're sorry, I get it and I will not be mad at you forever, it's kind of impossible, but for the sake of my pride please let me pretend to hate you for a little longer!" Danni said.

Reid was surprised but that didn't stop the smile from making it's way to his face. "Sure Wolf, you can hate me for a little longer, I can take it." He said and pumped his chest and trying to hold his laughter.

"Sure Blondie, now get out of my room before the pink hurricane comes back and freaks out." Danni told him trying to hold back her own laughter.

"That's how it is my little devouring monster, women just can't resist me." He said with a fake English accent. "Though I wish the creepy ones would stay away." He added under his breath. Before Danni had a chance to answer he spoke again with the same fake English accent that sounded nothing like English "Well my dear eating monster I will leave you to your brain storming and be on my marry way, goodbye!" he said dramatically and made his exit.

The moment the door closed Danni burst out laughing. Her resolve was so tragically weak when it came to him and Caleb. She wanted to stay mad at them she really did but she loved them both too much to hold on to any sort of anger when both of them showed that they regretted their actions. Yes, she was weak, she admitted it, but if being weak meant she could have two of her favorite people in the world back in her life then she didn't care, she'd rather be weak.

Danni wasn't alone for very long. About half an hour after Reid had made his dramatic exit somebody knocked on her door again and when Danni opened she found Riley on the other side.

"Hey, what's up?" Danni asked the redhead.

"Nothing much, just thought I would come by and we could exchange info, your roommate isn't here is she?" Riley asked looking inside the room.

"No she's not here, come in." Danni said and stepped aside so the Irish girl could get in.

Danni closed the door and went to sit on her bed while Riley sat on the desk chair.

"So let's make this easy, you asked a question, I answer, then it's my turn and so on and so forth." Danni said. It sounded a bit childish but it kept this in order and they would learned what they wanted to learn about each other much easier.

"Ok so, who is this Chase dude, he is super creepy and he seems to have a weird obsession with you." Riley asked.

Danni sighed. She didn't know is she could answer but she would take the chance, she had been able to tell Victor and Sidney after all. "He's a warlock and he seems to want my family's powers. He is interested in me because he tried to use me as a way in but I didn't cooperate and since killing me would cause uproar in the family he put a spell on me to keep me quiet. I'm surprised I can tell you about this, last time I tried to tell somebody in this town my head almost exploded." Danni said and her eyes widened in relief when she remained pain free.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming. You're in some deep shit mate." Riley replied surprised.

"Yeah well, I'm working through it. So why did you guys leave Ireland?" Danni asked.

It was Riley's turn to sigh. "My oldest brother was supposed to take over as head of the family but in order for that to happen dad wanted him to have a mate so he tried to force him into one and when Nate refused things got bad. He decided h couldn't stay in Ireland any more. We had always been supped close as siblings and we weren't about to let him got off on his own so me, Nate, Liam and Chris jumped the ocean and our parents got left with my little sister, she's twelve and I swear she a carbon copy of our father, looks and character, we were never close and we don't talk about her much, it's a mutual resentment kind of thing." Riley answered.

"Wow, and I thought I had family problems!" Danni said.

"From what Amy has told me you do have some serious family problems but I have a feeling she kept a lot of things out. Care to feel in?" Riley asked.

"Well my father and the other guys fathers never really agreed with the existence on me and Amy and when we got our powers they thought we stole from our brothers since according to legend only the first born male is supposed to have powers, which is complete bullshit by the way. So they fed the guys about us wanting to steal their power and the guidable morons they were back then they bought, all except Tyler who refused to believe we would ever do anything to hurt them. Things got really bad after that so one night we decided to skip town, so I emptied my dad's safe took a car from the garage and took off. I have to say, going in New York alone at fourteen is one of the scariest things you can imagine, that city is fucking huge!" Danni said, giving Riley the full story.

"Yeah, my family problems kind of seem funny right now." Riley said laughing nervously.

"Yeah well, we all have our problems, it's not a competition." Danni said. "So do you guys ever plan on going back?" she asked.

Riley frowned. "Not unless dad changes his attitude. I mean, if he is trying to control Nate's life so much imagine what will happen with me. I'm not about to sit around and wait for him to sell me to some other family as a bride so he can make allies. I'm not his property." Riley huffed irritated. Truth be told, their father sounded like a power hungry asshole but Danni figured that Riley knew that already so she refrained from mentioning it. "So why do they call you wolf and Amy fox?" Riley asked.

Danni laughed. "Well you have seen me eat, you should know." Danni answered.

"Oh! Yeah, you love your food, I don't know where the hell you put it all!" Riley said.

"Taekwondo, that's where I put it, as for Amy well you know her, she is naïve, sweet, caring and extremely loud so really the exact opposite of a fox. Pouge called her that once when we were little as a joke and it stuck." Danni answered Riley.

Right at that moment the door to the room opened and in walked the pink hurricane Holly.

"Hey roomy, what's up?" Holly asked smiling. Her smile dropped when she caught sight of Riley. "What are you doing here?" Holly asked with a frown. It was the first time Danni had seen her annoying roommate frown. It looked like somebody was jealous.

"I'm hunting polar bears and I plan to sell them for their fur and fat." Riley answered with a "matter-of-fact" tone.

Holly's eyes widened for a second and the she frowned again realizing that Riley was mocking her, while Danni was laughing silently. She huffed and turned to go to the bathroom throwing a 'whatever' over her shoulder.

As soon as the door to the bathroom closed Riley joined Danni that was crying from laughter but that time. When they finally managed to cam themselves down the managed to hear Holly mattering curses in the bathroom.

"Why is she nice to you?" Riley asked curious.

"Well she wants to join the in people so she tries to stay on my good graces in the hopes that one day I will say yes when she asks me if she can tag along, you on the other hand are exactly where she wants to be so she is jealous of you." Danni explained.

"Right, that makes sense. Anyway I should get going, no matter how fun it is to make fun of your roommate I have better things to do than sit here and have her glare at me." Riley said, getting up from the desk chair.

"Yeah, yeah, leave me alone with pinkzilla." Danni said teasingly.

"You'll survive, I'm sure. I'll see you Danni." And with that Riley left as well.

Riley wasn't really in the mood to put up with her roommate so she decided to take a walk around the dorms. It was already dark outside and it was pouring like crazy, she hadn't realized how much time had passed since Reid had come to her room.

She decided that pissing of Kate Tuney would be perfect at the moment so she made her way to their room which was a floor below but when she got there she saw Pogue storming out of the room looking pretty pissed off.

"Hey what's up, why so pissed?" Danni said getting right to the point, there was no reason to beat around the bush, not with Pogue anyway.

"Kate is being stupid. I just want her to stay away from Chase, is it that crazy of a request?" Pogue answered irritated.

Danni's eyes lit up. "You don't like Chase?" she asked trying to cover her excitement. Who would have thought that Pogue would be the one to pick up the creepy aura around that guy, she had honestly thought it would be her brother.

"No, I don't, there is obviously something wrong with the guy." Pogue answered making Danni smile with pure bliss. In her excitement she actually leapt up and hugged Pogue. "I love you so much right now!" she exclaimed. Letting him go she saw the shocked look on his face and laughed. She turned to leave deciding to leave Kate alone for now, she was part of the reason Pogue disliked Chase so much she was sure of it so in a way she owed the mocha skinned girl.

"Keep it up Pogo, you're on the right path!" she said over her shoulder and went back to her room skipping in happiness leaving a stunned Pogue behind. 'I guess she doesn't like Chase either' Pogue thought and went on his way. If Danni was so happy that Pogue didn't like Chase then she must have a reason, a really good reason, a reason she couldn't tell him…

Maybe his suspicions weren't as crazy as Kate accused them of being, just maybe, he was right.

Amy felt weird. After being informed that Tyler was looking for her she had gone to his dorm and they had talk, she had always felt comfortable with Tyler and now that she could cuddle and kiss and make out with his as she pleased things were even better but today something was off. It felt like he was hiding something from her. When she had asked he had changed the subject while avoiding the question, like that would make her any less paranoid and then when she got back to her dorm she got the exact same vibe from Riley. Maybe she really was paranoid. After two years with Danni constantly looking over her shoulder maybe it had rubbed off on her, or maybe she felt weird because Danni didn't look over Amy's shoulder any more. Maybe she felt like this because she had to finally deal with her own shit and didn't have anyone to do it for her. But still she couldn't get it out of her mind, they were both hiding something, maybe it was the same thing or maybe it was different things, she didn't know but she was almost curtain something was going on that she didn't know about.

The feeling got worse when she heard Danni's voice from the hallway singing a happy tune but then her question was answered when she heard what Danni was repeating happily.

"Pogue and Kate got in a fight, Pogue and Kate got in a fight!"

Curious to know the gossip that Danni no doubt had she opened her dorm room and saw her best friend skipping. Danni was actually skipping. Amy rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Nope, Danni was still skipping. Weird.

"Are you…skipping?" Amy asked her disbelief clear in her voice.

"Oh hey Ames! Yes, see Pogue and Kate got in a fight over Chase! Pogue doesn't like Chase. That's like two birds with one stone." Danni answered excitedly. She couldn't contain the smile on her lips. Of all people, Pogue was her savior, who would have thought!

"I get that you are happy about the fight but I don't get what you have against Chase. He is a great guy."Amy told Danni.

"You are so naive Foxy, sometimes I worry about you, you just don't see what's right in front of you. Stop trying to find the good in people, some don't have any." Danni told her and it sounded like she had said it before, and she had, many times.

"There it is again! You are hiding something too. What the hell are guys hiding, first Tyler then Riley and now you!" Amy exclaimed.

"Oh come on Ames, I always hide things from you, you should know that by now." Danni answered and without another word she went in her room leaving Amy with her mouth hanging open.

She had known that Danni was always hiding things from her but to actually have her say it to her face left her speechless. For once in her life she didn't want to be clueless, she didn't want to leave the others to deal with the problems while she stood idly by blissfully ignorant. Granted the one time that Danni had told her about her problem, that problem being Mark, she hadn't been much help, or any help but she wanted to stop being helpless, she wanted in damn it. So she decided she was going to learn what was going on, no matter what.

Despite her happy mood Danni's sleep was restless. She tossed and turn and couldn't down to save her life, she was half awake, half asleep for the first half of the night. Finally she managed to fall into a deep sleep at some point in the night but she shot awake one hour later not knowing why. Feeling restless she got up and left her room to go to Amy's. Just as she was about to knock on the door, it opened to reveal Amy in the same state as her, hair all over the place, sweaty with dark circles under her eyes. She had obviously not been able to sleep either.

"Did you feel it too?" Danni asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, what the hell was it?" Amy asked in return.

"My guess, it was Power since we both felt it." Danni answered. She wanted to call her brother to make sure everything was ok but she decided against it when she saw that Amy was a lot more shaken than her. She would ask Caleb tomorrow.

"Hey, there is no way I can sleep you want come over and we can watch a movie or talk, whatever." Danni offered.

"What about your roommate?" Amy asked, even though she desperately wanted to say yes.

"She sleeps like the dead, she would know if a bomb went off." Danni answered.

Amy nodded and agreed, she got her pillow and they made their way to Danni's room. They spent the rest of the night talking and Amy calmed down considerably until they both managed to fall asleep close to dawn. Throughout the night Amy had noticed that Danni wasn't as panicked and scared as her. So maybe she wasn't ready to deal with whatever they were hiding from her, maybe it was better to let them handle it, they knew more than she did, not to mention that she scared of her powers. Maybe she would rely on Danni one more time. Maybe ignorance was bliss after all.

**So review if you want, I really want to know if this is good and if you guys like it. Until next time!**


End file.
